Encounter
by Bibbledoo
Summary: After encountering the Titans in a less than ideal situation, Danny is now living with them and trying to get along. Key word: trying. Too bad that being a perpetually angry wreck and getting along aren't really two things that happen together often. Rated T for topics on mental health and self harm. No ships.
1. Chapter 1- Meetings and Boxes

Thought I'd start writing again since it seems kinda therapeutic, let's hope it doesn't suck tho *nervous laugh*  
Okay, enjoy (?)

* * *

Danny awoke with a start. He was shaking, his shirt was covered in sweat, and he felt suffocated. With dazed eyes, he looked around.

 _Where… am I?_ Danny asked, looking at his hands in confusion. No gloves. Just his shaking, ungloved hands. A sound made itself known in the distance and Danny tensed, clenching fists and turning his head every which way to find the noise. When he saw a mouse at the corner of the room, he relaxed. _I'm safe now_ , he chanted to himself as he took deep breaths and lied back down. _They are not here. I'm safe._ He kept going at it until his eyes closed again and soon, he was asleep.

There were birds chirping when Danny woke up again. Lifting himself up from the floor into a sitting position, he looked at the small, tiny window in his makeshift home. The sky was grey with the hint of the sun, and exhaust from cars streamed in. The city was already awake.

Danny stretched before standing up. He kicked his singular blanket into a tight ball and pushed it into the backpack he had used as a pillow the night before. Running his hands through the small portion of his head that _wasn't_ tangled, Danny scaled the old wall before dropping out of the windowsill less than gracefully. Sharp pain shot up his leg upon landing, and he sighed before leaning against the outer wall and focusing the cold in his core to his leg. Within a few minutes, the leg stopped hurting, and Danny continued on his way through Jump City.

The sun was high by the time Danny had stumbled his way into Jump City park. He was swaying on his feet and barely made it to a tree close to the foot of a hill before he simply plopped down on it and let the dirt cool his cheek. Feeling the weight of his pack on his back, Danny removed the bag from his shoulders and rested his head on it.

He didn't know how long he spent dozing in and out of consciousness before he was awoken with a start by having someone fall on top of him. Fearing for his life, Danny grabbed the person and rolled out from under them before pinning them into the grass. The person, who had green skin, Danny noted after his heart stopped racing as fast, held a frisbee in their hands. Danny loosened his grip slightly. He'd probably hurt someone who was simply playing with friends. The guit clawed at his chest as he promptly let go and scooted back slightly, taking care to grab his bag and hug is protectively.

"Dude!" The stranger called out as they sat up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to trip over you!" Danny tensed his shoulders and tried to force out words. _Breathe, Fenton,_ he reminded himself.

"Ah… I, I-I, I'm s-sorry for pinning you down like that," Danny forced out scratchily. "Y-you s- you- you startled me." The stranger rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"I didn't see you on the floor." They admitted, and Danny nodded. Then, they cocked their head. "Why were you on the ground? There's benches around, and the top of the hill is a lot smoother. There's less grass." Danny looked up from his banges to make eye contact for a quick second before looking away.

"I was tired…" Danny admitted. He clenched his fists and looked away. There was more, f course. Tired, dazed, laying himself out to be attacked already… The stranger's voice brought him back and he tensed.

"Oh! I'm Beastboy, by the way. What's your name?" Beastboy asked, and Danny made a small, polite smile.

"Danny." He muttered. He was going to ask Beastboy if he needed to get back to his friends, but before he could talk a voice interrupted him.

"Bestboy!" Someone called out, and both danny and Beastboy turned their heads around. A group of people were coming towards the two, and Danny, instinctively, stood up in a defensive pose. Beastboy stood up also and waved at the group.

"Hey guys! Meet my new friend! His name's Danny!" Danny sighed from where he stood. He just wanted to sleep on the grass. Not have to greet people. Danny spared a small glare from the corner of his eye at Beastboy, who either didn't notice the glare or ignored it.

A guy that looked like a walking traffic light took the lead of the group and outstretched his hand as if to shake Danny's. Danny kept both his hands wrapped around his bag protectively. After a few seconds, the traffic light guy dropped his green gloved hand and settled for a polite smile.

"I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. Pleasure to meet you, Danny. These are Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg." Danny nodded absently. He felt a chill down his spine. True, he /always/ felt a chill down his spine, but this was a different chill than the high alert chill he always had. This was-

Blue mist escaped his mouth.

As if on cue, the park seemed to turn dark and objects started to float. Civilians were screaming. Danny put his bag on his back and turned around defensively, not at all shocked or confused, unlike the Titans. A nasally voice sprung up loudly.

"Beware! For I am the Box Ghost!" Danny took a deep breath and turned around to face the noise with a tired facial expression.

"Boxy," Danny monotoned, clearly unamused by his old enemy's arrival. "Why are you here? I specifically told you to stop bothering me since I wasn't in the mood." The Titans looked on in confusion, before Robin snapped back.

"Titans, go!" Robin tried to punch Box Ghost, only to find his fist when right through the specter in question. Danny sighed.

"Box Ghost. Please." Danny droned on. "I'm tired. You're tired. We're all tired. Just, go back to the Ghost Zone." The Box Ghost wiggled his fingers.

"Beware! For I, the Box Ghost, a going to make-" He looked around. "What is this place called?"

"Jump City." Danny replied calmly as Raven tried to hit Box Ghost with a picnic table.

"-Jump City, into my new cardboard metropolis!" Danny looked on.

"Look, Boxy, that's… cute, and all, but as I already mentioned-" Danny's hands lit up with bright green energy- " _I'm not in the mood!_ " The Box Ghost yelped as Danny's hands seared his arms, and with the blink of an eye, Box Ghost was thrown through a green portal and disappeared, presumably back to where he came from.

The sky became blue again and the few boxes that were floating in the air dropped down. Danny rubbed his temples.

"I /asked/ him /nicely/ to go away, but does he listen? _No,_ he doesn't, _why would he_?" Danny muttered before turning around to face the Titans. Staring down Robin's bo-staff irately, he made strong, daring eye contact with Robin. Robin put the staff down, and raised his hand for everyone to do the same. Danny looked away and shrunk back.

Nervous laughter attempted to cover up his shaking. Nobody was fooled or even distracted by the laughter.

"I… Guess I have a lot to explain, huh?" Danny asked. Robin didn't respond and instead motioned for Cyborg to grab Danny. Danny tensed and stepped back before critically inspecting what Cyborg was doing. Relaxing, Danny simply walked next to Cyborg.

"I don't like being touched," Danny said softly before being led into a blue car. Raven sat next to him and they bumped shoulders, causing Danny to flinch back. Raven simply raised a brow and moved slightly away from him.

* * *

Hope you like it? Idk, thought it would be fun to go back into writing stuff...  
Follow, favorite, review, or constructive criticism, whatever floats your boat... even though I'm not sure I'll get back into writing.  
Love y'all and see y'all around!


	2. Chapter 2- Faith in you

I wrote like three or four chapters in one go since friend said to distract myself.  
Hope y'all enjoy.  
((Sorry for the short chapter length to anyone that likes longer chapters. It's really hard for me to write longer things like that, especially when I'm like this.))

* * *

The Tower was tall and shaped like a "t". Once they had arrived, Robin led Danny to an interrogation room. Sweat beaded on Danny's forehead as he sat down. Before Robin could even begin to talk, Danny nervously apologized.

"L-Look, I-I'm not… I'm not /dangerous/," Danny pleaded. "A-and- I'm sorry for bringing the Box Ghost here. I- I didn't- I didn't mean to attract danger, I swear, I just…" Danny looked off and bit his trembling lip as it he was remembering something. He body tensed. "I seem to be a magnet for it…" Robin looked on, his face passive. Danny shrank back.

"I'm sorry…" He peeped out before hugging his arms in a tight grip.

Robin looked at the one-sided mirror before glancing back at Danny.

"Can you tell us about this 'Box Ghost'?" Danny loosened his grip on his arms before tightening it.

"Y-yeah." The nails dug into Danny's arms and then he hugged his arms tighter. Robin noted this quietly.

After being interrogated, Danny called out to Robin as he opened the door.

"Am… Am I dismissed? Or do I stay here? ...Can I have my bag back?" Robin walked out of the hall, and Raven and Beastboy walked in instead.

"We looked at your bag and removed dangerous things. We don't want our guest to attack us." Raven said flatly before handing Danny his bag. Danny snatched it with more force than he intended and froze. When Raven simply walked out, Danny let out a breath.

"Dude!" Beastboy yelled, and Danny was tense again, looking at every wall nervously. Beastboy cocked his head at Danny. Danny looked at him for a small second before looking at the floor in shame.

"Loud noises make me nervous. Sorry." Beastboy muttered "oh" in realization.

"I'll lower my voice then. Thanks for telling me, dude." Danny simply nodded before looking through his bag. Only a few laminated photos, a (dying) pen, a yellowed notebook, and his blanket were in it, he noted to himself with slight irritation.

/Of course/ they took his other things away.

Upon Beastboy's request, Danny stood up and followed him to his new "room" for the meantime. The room was small and bare. With a barred window and a small cot. There was also a small dresser that doubled as a desk, which was nailed down to the floor. The chair was small and fit under the desk.

"We don't know how much we can…" Beastboy began.

"Trust?" Danny offered, voice colder than usual.

"That's one way to put it," Beastboy said before looking at Danny slightly worriedly. "Look, dude, just, be nice, okay? I don't know why you're-" Danny glared at him.

"Like this? Weird? Damaged goods? Angry?" Danny fumed, before punching the wall. He winced from the pain in his knuckles but punched it again for good measure. "I- I'm sorry. I'll just, do the 'nice' thing. I can do that." Beastboy nodded before walking to the door of the room.

"Yeah, just… Keep your mood in check, Danny. Robin isn't really the compassionate type. I'll try to put a good word in, okay? You don't seem evil. I have faith in you." Danny tensed before facing away from Beastboy.

"Thanks. For having faith, I mean." The door closed, and Danny harshly wiped away a few tears that had formed. It had been so long since someone had said words so kind to him. Danny stared in determination at the wall. One thing was clear" he was going to try to be nice to the best of his ability. Even after all They did, he would manage to remain kind.

* * *

Hope you're enjoying the suffering that this poor kiddo is going through.  
Hope it's good so far. Idk. I'm tired.  
Feel free to leave a like, follow, or comment.  
Have a good day.


	3. Chapter 3- Transfer

Last chapter in the batch of distraction.  
Warnings for graphic description of self harm.

Uh, enjoy I guess. Have fun.

* * *

It was midnight when Danny woke up. His eyes were filled with tears and he felt his emotions in his bones, hollowing out whatever calm there was in him and instead loading him with feelings. He felt suffocated. He reached into his bag out of instinct before cursing. They weren't there. The Titans had taken them. He rolled off his cot ungracefully and fell onto the floor. He looked around. He was shaking now. He just needed a way to get _away_ from everything.

His eyes rested on the corner of the desk. Crawling with the blanket still tangled on his legs, he made it to the desk corner. His skin felt feverish, the heat was radiating off of him. His chest felt cold and he was shaking. His head hurt with the strong thoughts running through his head.

Danny's wrist rested against the desk corner and he shut his eyes tight as he focused on pressing his wrist against the desk corner and, within an instant, his wrist was slashed by the desk corner. Danny hissed and bit his tongue as the blood and sweat combined. Something wet dripped down his arms. A slash quickly turned to five and by then all the heat had left his body and his thoughts had slowed to a crawl. The hole in his chest was still gaping, pulling all the emotions out of him. The slashes continued until his eyes drooped and soon, he was asleep, sprawled out over the chair, arms getting drier and slightly pasty lines on them outside from the stinging ones.

The sky was pink when Danny's cyan eyes opened to look at the mess that was his arms. He winced and wondered how he was going to clean any of it off before one of the Titans looked in. He didn't have to, however because the door opened and Robin walked in. Danny froze and closed his eyes. Maybe he could pretend he was asleep still…

"I know you're awake." Or not, that was also an option. "Come on, we're taking you to the medical wing. That's where you're staying from now on." Danny hissed as he peeled his bloody arms off of the chair and grabbed his bag. He put the blanket on him like a tight cloak and followed Robin, his gaze intently on the floor.

Five minutes of constant self-degrading comments later, Dany arrived at the medical wing. Oh. Cyborg was there, with bandages, antiseptic, and other medical equipment. Danny breathed. In… Out… In… Out… He was safe now. This was a medical wing, to help people, not hurt them.

After Cyborg had gotten him all patched up and then left to get Danny some food, Robin sat down next to the bed. Danny bit his lip and looked down at the suddenly captivating white sheets. His blanket was taken away to be washed off.

Surprisingly, it was Danny who began.

"So, you saw that." Silence. "I, uh, I guess this is how the desks in the Tower 'guest' rooms came to be rounded off, huh?" Robin didn't respond to the poor attempt of humor and soon Danny stopped talking.

"Look, Danny… Daniel Fenton," Robin began, and Danny's head whipped around.

"Who gave you the _right_?" Danny snarled, before gripping the sheets and simply staring at Robin in horror. "How did you…"

"It's kind of my job to find out information. Someone taught me." Danny nodded cautiously before something seemed to click.

"Oh, _that_ Robin. I've heard about you." Robin nodded passively.

"Look, Fenton, I already know who you are." Danny clenched his fists but said nothing.

The tense silence was held up for another few minutes before Cyborg came into the med bay with some waffles and shooed Robin out. As Danny ate, Cyborg looked at him.

"So, kid…" Cyborg began. Danny choked down a piece of the waffle. Three bites. Just a bazillion more to go.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Cyborg nodded respectfully.

"Okay. If you ever do, one of us five are willing to listen at all times." Danny nodded, before feeling sickly full. He looked down. Five bites. Good enough for him. "I'll take that if you're done. If you need more food, just ask." Danny nodded, aware he would not take up the offer.

As Cyborg closed the door behind him, Danny uttered "thanks". Cyborg stopped for a second, before closing the door.

Now Danny was alone with this thoughts.

* * *

Don't leave him alone with his thoughts.  
It's just a terrible idea.

If y'all need an update, idk wait like 30 years, visit me when I'm a ghost or something, or just ask me if you can adopt. This is all I coul write today and I'm tired.  
Love y'all.


	4. Chapter 4- Lifting a Ghost's Spirits

Not going to lie to you guys but I'm not in the best shape right now, so I thought I'd write to give my mind something to do  
Probably won't pay much attention to what I'm writing, so sorry in advance for any huge errors. Here's to hoping it isn't too project-y, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Danny's eyes glazed over as he looked at the wall. His thoughts were racing, and he felt sick and lightheaded from all the thoughts. After a while, he decided to just close his eyes and lean back. He visualized a long white wall, and slowly pictured the wall getting painted black.

The wall was about halfway painted when suddenly all the paint dripped off as Danny heard a loud blaring alarm. His eyes opened and he jolted up, looking for a danger. His eyes hurt from the flashing red lights, and he felt like he was falling. His heart beat in his chest as his blood roared in his ears.

The door to the medical wing opened and it was at that moment Danny detached from the situation completely. The room was dark and the lights were blindingly white. A shadowy figure stalked towards him and Danny could do nothing but tense his muscles as he shook.

"Dude, breathe." A raspy voice said, and Danny felt his brain get foggy rather than panicked, and with no other real option, he breathed.

Slowly, the shapes in the room got less dark and the lights, now not flashing red, got less intense. The shadowy figured quickly showed itself to be Beast Boy, who was standing next to Danny and saying reassurances.

Danny blinked dumbly as he looked at Beast Boy, the only sign of his panic attack earlier being that he was sweaty, shaky, and couldn't breathe. Danny managed to make one sound closely resembling a word before tears filled his eyes and he opted to simply hold his breath and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"It's okay to cry," Beast Boy muttered as he slowly sat down next to Danny's bed. Danny shook his head and took a few deep breaths. "You're okay. It's okay." After Danny harshly wiped his face from his tears and looked at Beast Boy tiredly, Beast Boy continued.

"I remembered loud noises really scare you and got worried when the alarm rang. So, I told the team I would stay behind to check up on you. Good thing I did!" Beast Boy explained. Danny nodded through half lidded eyes.

"What's the alarm for?" Danny slurred, barely paying attention to what was being said.

"We- Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and I- are the Teen Titans. We're superheroes. When the alarm rings, it's to tell us there's a crime that we need to go put a stop to." Beast Boy made a motion as if he was preparing for a punch, but instantly lowered his hands when Danny flinched.

"Are you sure the team is okay without you?" Danny asked, and Beast Boy nodded. Beast Boy glanced at Danny's bandaged arm and bit his lip.

A few silent moments later, Beast Boy coughed, bringing Danny out of his daze.

"What happened to your arm? Did you fall, try to start a fight..?" Danny felt his chest constrict strongly and tried to take in a deep breath.

"No." He responded briefly before looking away. Beast Boy glanced at Danny's face as he looked away, cyan eyes closing as he flexed his hands. Beat Boy's eyes widened in realization and he looked at Danny, who was fidgeting with the bandage uncomfortably.

"Danny, did you…" Beat Boy didn't dare finish the question, and felt his chest sink when Danny simply nodded quietly and stopped fidgeting with the bandage.

"I don't want to talk about it," Danny said, more quietly than he had to Robbie or Cyborg, the panic attack still fresh on his mind adding to the stress of what led him to using the desk as a weapon against himself in the first place. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep yet wet breath from the strain of trying not to cry.

Beast Boy nodded, understanding that Danny would talk when he was ready.

"Hey, Danny, do you want to play a video game to lift your spirits?" Danny snorted at that, finding humor in the word choice, and nodded.

"Sure." With a quick promise of coming back soon, Beast Boy left the room, not understanding the joke. In the meantime, Danny tried to keep himself from hysterical laughter at the simple and awful joke.

With the games and inadvertent puns about lifting a ghost's spirits, there was little chance for Danny's thoughts to plague him.

* * *

important to note the fact it says "little chance".  
Considering this is straight up conga line of this Danny's problems, the odds are not in his favor.

Anyway, I might write more later on. Depends on how I'm faring lol  
Considering how I'm faring, probably more somewhat soon.

Thanks to **DestinyDragon666** , **Guest** , and **Lexosaurus** for your kind comments. I really do appreciate them, especially Guest's well wishes.  
And thanks to **YouCanOnlyPretend** for the constructive criticism. I'll keep that in mind when writing quotations withing quotations.

((Psst, Guest. You'' find out soon enough, if only very slowly. ;) ))


	5. Chapter 5- Unwanted Memories

Tired but wanted to write again today, so here's a chapter.  
It's... okay(ish)?  
Idk you enjoy what you enjoy.

* * *

Improbable does not mean impossible, Danny thought to himself as he covered his face from how embarrassing the past few minutes were.

He thought about how Beast Boy had brought in a racing game, and how excited he felt as he grabbed controls he hadn't had the chance to touch in ages, and then the game way booted up and Danny was in the lead despite taking a while to get used to the controls.

Then he started to go on autopilot and took a backseat to his own actions.

Which, he later learned, was a terrible idea. Mostly because the sound effect for the victory sound effect was _loud_. One second he was staring at the screen without taking any real focus and the next his body locked up and his breath was strained and he just couldn't hear over the sound of his heart beating out of his chest.

It was when Beast Boy startled and moved a hand to help him that Danny was taken out of the present and plucked right into the past painfully with a small gasp. He covered his eyes but the images wouldn't go away and _Christ his body hurt_ and _how could anyone do that to a child_ -

And then his eyes drooped as his breath became more strained and the black spots went into his vision just as Beast Boy's voice rang out for him to breathe.

 _Tried and failed_ , Danny replied back mentally before his vision went black.

Of course the peace of sleep wouldn't stay with him for long. He supposed that's what he got for getting himself into situations he couldn't handle. After reliving the images that he wished were just nightmares and not real, Danny awoke with a start covered in sweat, which, for a change, made someone else flinch.

When his vision cleared up, he classified the person as Beast Boy and sighed out an apology. Reassuring Beast Boy that he was fine and that he'd done nothing wrong. Shooing Beast Boy away, Danny collapsed into his bed and forced himself to not think about it-

 _Too late_ , his mind mocked him.

Danny sighed out and accepted his fate as he clenched the sheets and shut his eyes tight.

 _The room was white at some point, he knew that fact, but the dark and dulled caked blood over every surface obscured it. He kept dazing in and out, his usually cool skin feverish with the feeling of infection. The door opened and-_

 _The scalpel was sharp and he cried and shied away, he never wanted this-_

 _Yelling, yelling, yelling- "be grateful we took you for your only purpose, ecto-scum"_

Danny started from the wet feeling on his cheek, and the moment his hand touched his cheek, he sobbed out loud.

* * *

Well Danny you lasted one chapter good job.  
No A/N next chapter so I don't mess up the word count too much.

See you guys around!


	6. Chapter 6- (Un)reasonable

Looking back on it, Danny considered Cyborg's reaction to seeing a boy who'd been taken to the wing for misusing a sharp desk corner crying and picking at the bandage was reasonable. Reasonable was a good thing to be, and since Danny was _un_ resonable— and the fact a video game sound effect scared him into unconsciousness proved that on a level he found almost embarrassing— maybe he would appreciate a reasonable down to earth action.

Then again, reasonable doesn't mix with unreasonable, and what counts as comforting to a lot of people is just nerve wracking to Danny.

Especially touch. A with superhuman reflexes and green energy blasts who is also scared is not a good combination. Later, Danny would be torn between a "what did you expect me to do" and "that was really stupid of me". The moment Cyborg's large and heavy metal hand touched Danny's shoulder was the same moment Danny confused it as someone else roughly grabbing him, about to drag him to the table, and, of course, finding he had his powers available, proceeded to blast Cyborg away.

Danny sat up with ectoplasm surrounding both his hands as he breathed heavily and tears flowed freely down his cheeks. Cyborg, having crashed into a screen divider and having a few limbs trapped in wires or the screen, was reasonable, and triggered an alarm. The loud noise startled Danny, who cried for it to stop and then there were more people and it was even louder and Danny couldn't tell what was now and what was then.

So, Danny proceeded to do the reasonable thing: shy away from everything that moved and then yell at it to stay back with green lit up hands.

Which the Teen Titans responded to by having Raven trap Danny in a bubble as he hyperventilated his energy away. A few moments later Danny begged for it to just stop and Beast Boy downright begged Robin to try to reason with Danny. Robin, just as reasonable as Cyborg, refused.

It was when Danny seemed to be subdued that Raven freed him from his containment and Robin left, only to come back with a set of power-nullifying cuffs and necklace. He put them on Danny with the precision and speed of a nurse giving a shot to a whining child and left the room. Starfire stepped away hesitantly before floating out. Raven looked at Cyborg, who nodded, and also floated out of the room. That left Danny, who was now struggling to breathe and seemingly shut down for good, Cyborg, who was fixing up the room and getting ready to carry Danny back into the bed and put anesthetic in Danny's system, and Beast Boy, who was stuck in place considering if there was any point in trying to talk Danny into a calm state.

He crouched down next to Danny and tried to softly call his name. Receiving no response, Beast Boy sighed and stood up before looking at Cyborg.

"If you want someone there to supervise—" Beast Boy scrunched his nose at the word "—him when he wakes up, I'm willing to offer." When Cyborg opened his mouth to refuse, he added, "he doesn't seem to mind my company. We've even had full conversations!" He glanced to Danny, who only tensed slightly at the loud noise, and then looked back at Cyborg.

"Alright. I don't see why not." Cyborg gestured to a forgotten tray of soup. "Try to give that to him when he wakes up. If he gets aggressive you know what to do." Beast Boy nodded and stepped aside so Cyborg could put Danny back into the bed and put him under anesthesia. Once Danny was out like a light Cyborg nodded at Beast Boy again and left. Beast Boy looked at Danny and sat down next to the bed biting his lip absently. This might be a long wait.


	7. Chapter 7- One, Two, Three In,Hold,Ou--

Silence is always so suffocating, don't you think?  
I meant to write two days ago when I was up at 5am and couldn't sleep, but one thing led to another and I didn't want to be awake anymore.

But I can't sleep it off now and I don't want to sit around and my sketchbook feels too heavy so,  
Here we go, I suppose. Enjoy.

* * *

When Danny woke up, the first thing he registered was that his limbs felt like lead. The next thing he registered that a choking feeling, and he resigned to it. The third and final thin thing he noticed the presence of someone next to him. He held his breath. Biting his tongue to stop the inevitable hiss the bright infirmary lights would cause, he opened his eyes slightly.

Beast Boy. Of course. He relaxed. As far as he was aware, Beat Boy _could_ be a threat, but he never _acted_ threateningly, so Danny rest assured on some level that is Beast Boy was there, he wasn't in too much trouble.

They say when one assumes, they make an ass of you and me.

"You're in a lot of trouble," Beast Boy said immediately after he noticed Danny's eyes on him. Danny sighed. Of course he was, what did he expect.

"Do you think 'I'm sorry' will cut it this time?" He said, or at least, tried to say. All that came out were a few hoarse gurgles and sputters that vaguely resembled words. Beast Boy looked at him. Danny looked back.

"Oh, right, the soup. You need to have that." Danny sighed and sat up. Once he was upright, he took a look at his wrists and-

 _Oh._

His fingers ghosted along his neck, but he wasn't feeling his flesh. He was feeling a metal band.

Gasp. Beat Boy looked at him, startled, before scratching his neck nervously. "You almost blasted us into ashes. We had to." But Danny wasn't listening.

 _One, two, three in- the shock coursed through him and he yelped- One, two, three hold- it was tightening around him, cutting off the air and he coughed desperately, tugging at it- O-one, two, thr- the impact to the floor caused a throb, and the weight around his neck made it so difficult to lift his head up, even as the kicking and taunting came- th-three, out._ Danny gripped the sheets and kept counting. _This is then, that was n- no, wait._ That _was_ then, this _is_ now. _Different people, different situation. Gosh, I'm so pathetic._ He looked at the soup.

He ate about half of it before a mixture of boredom, nausea, and a lack of appetite got to him and he couldn't bring himself to have any more of it.

Beast Boy said that it was okay, but Danny had mildly tuned him out.

It was around halfway through a sentence Danny hadn't really heard the first part of that he spoke.

"Sorry about earlier. I guess I just… panicked…" Beast Boy shook his head.

"It's not me you have to apologize to." Danny closed his eyes. Talking was so exhausting. Thinking was exhausting. Feeling was exhausting, too. "What happened, anyway? You were fine when I left." Danny couldn't help but chuckle at that. It slowly turned into an unsettling laugh, which subsided as Danny caught Beat Boy's expression in his peripheral.

"Oh, so many things," was all Danny managed to say before the door to the infirmary opened harshly and Robin was staring him down. Danny stared back, and Best Boy left with a pat to Danny's head.

 _Don't mess this up._

Robin closed the door behind him and placed a hand on his hip.

"Noah fence, but those tights leave _nothing_ to the imagination." No reaction from Robin. "Look, I'm sorry about what happ-"

"Neither jokes nor apologies will save you here, Fenton." Danny sighed. It was worth a shot.

Robin took a seat, and Danny braced himself, picking at his bandage.

Either he was in a lot of deep shit, or he had a lot of explaining to do. Or both. Probably both, he reasoned with himself. He sat a little straighter.

He could take this, he decided.

* * *

I'm so tired lol  
Love y'all, enjoy this bit I wrote. I don't even remember what I wrote.  
Again, criticism, likes, favorite, comments, heck, even your misplaced aggression in the form of hate comments, insult me personally or something, it's all welcome here. *finger guns*  
Love y'all, hope you liked this.


	8. Chapter 8- Interrogations and Breathing

I meant to write during the summer _but_ I was busy with other things.  
In good news, I wrote on outline finally. Maybe writing will be easier.  
I should plan things more often. I'm more of a one shot type but idk, I wanted to try something new  
Enjoy

* * *

Danny didn't know what he expected. Soft talk? Not from a superhero, that was silly. A curt two questions? A slight scolding? Well, obviously not. He'd attacked not one but _two_ heroes, and tried to attack the rest. He was surprised he was still in the hospital wing and not back in either the "friendly cell" or another cell, considering that he wasn't bleeding anymore and was all bandaged up. Maybe questions on how much of a threat he was?

He'd learn that he was wrong for the most part.

He wasn't expecting to be asked about his powers so calmly but so fiercely. The stoic nature of the interrogation as Danny sat, in cuffs and bandages, while Robin sat to the side, writing down a few answers and twitching and frowning when something didn't sound right, didn't exactly calm Danny. But it didn't agitate him. It was simple to explain "I got into a lab accident, shocked myself with a lot of energy and ectoplasm, and now I'm half dead." and listing his powers, that he had been constantly reminded of through- he closed off that train of thought the moment it started- was the easiest thing in the world.

"Flying, intangibility, invisibility, possession- I don't like to that one, it feels wrong." The pen in Robin's hand scratched the paper, "several power blasts of ectoplasm, redirect ecto energy in the form of electricity, ice powers, well, 'cryokinesis' is the proper term, I suppose, and I can scream really loud and tear through things. It really tires me, though." Robin nodded.

"Is that all?" Danny nodded.

"At least that I can think of."

Robin put his pencil down and stared intently at Danny while Danny himself tensed. He couldn't have possibly answered anything wrong. He knew all these answers, They were just facts. He was prepared for facts.

He wasn't, however, prepared for the next question.

"You've been considered a missing case. It's been years and you're considered a cold case. Where have you been in all this time?" Danny stopped breathing for a second. Then two, three, four. He gulped in air without really breathing it.

"I, I'm sorry. What was that question?" Robin raised a brow and rephrased his question.

Danny tensed and blinked, trying again and again to breathe, but the stupid collar wasn't letting him take in the air. Black spots in his vision started forming and he wanted to blink them away, but each close of his eyes seared images again and again into him.

He didn't want to think about it. Why did he keep thinking about it? It already passed, he wasn't there anymore, he was safe- Danny looked around the room frantically. What if he wasn't?

Hands gripped his upper arms firmly and he screamed. His voice hurt. _I'm tired, I don't want this, I don't_ , but the words wouldn't form. He resorted to raw screaming instead.

A firm voice quieted him.

"Fenton. Fenton. _Danny_. _Breathe_." Danny shook his head. He couldn't. "Danny, I need you to breathe. Breathe in. Come on. In." Shaky inhale. "Okay. Let it out." Strangled exhale. "You're doing great. Keep going. In," a choking sound followed by a clear and sharp breath, "out." A slow, even breath. The process kept going until Danny was breathing. His heart was racing and stabbing his chest with every beat, but he was breathing. The black spots left his vision slowly.

Danny blinked, and it was pure black bliss followed by bright fluorescent lights. He kept breathing.

"Can you tell me where you are?" Danny couldn't recognize the voice well through his pounding heart blocking everything out, but he responded anyway.

"I don't know." the hands were still on Danny's arms and he tried to breathe. He succeeded.

"Do you want to know?" Danny nodded blankly. Breathe. Breathe. "This is Jump City. You are in a hospital wing. The hospital wing in the Teen Titans building."

Danny nodded. "Okay."

"You're safe here."

"Yeah."

"Can you breathe?" Danny breathed.

"Yes." The hands let go of his arms.

"We'll talk about this again later."

"Okay," Danny slurred.

He closed his eyes and breathed.

* * *

Honestly breathing and grounding techniques are good.  
We should all use them more often.

Btw, idk if I said this already, but since I've gotten several questions, Danny has PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder).  
And, since I know someone will ask, I'm assuming Robin, as a hero, would not be completely stoic and at least realize that a person that has been missing for several years and is probably working through some trauma would need, uh, gentler handling when interrogating them.

Idk, just an assumption. anyway,  
love y'all.


	9. Chapter 9- Planning

What? Another chapter? In less than infinity number of months?  
Wild, I know. Then again, my chapters are the shortest things. My one shots are easier to make longer, though, so, there's proof I can write quite a bit in one writing session.  
At least my work is easy to speed read. That's a plus.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Robin closed the door to the hospital wing and sighed. Getting answers out of their new guest was going to be tough. He leaned on the wall and furrowed his brows. Introducing Danny to his family in the state he was in didn't seem like a good idea. Well, living family. Robin grimaced.

He hadn't given thought to the idea of telling an up till now missing person that his parents were dead. Counting in how disoriented Danny was, reintroducing him to his sister didn't seem like a good idea, either. Robin crossed his arms. He needed the information on what happened in those years, but now clearly wasn't the time. He needed to think.

After a while of deep thought, the answer came to him in the form of his teammates walking by, joking and laughing until they noticed Robin and quieted. Robin tried to relax his muscles and he stood tall.

"Team, we have a bit of a long term mission on our hands." Starfire cocked her head.

"What kind of mission?" She asked, and Robin took a moment to think about the phrasing.

"We're going to need to know our new friend a little better." Beast Boy changed his posture to stand taller.

"What do you want with Danny?" He asked. Robin sighed.

"I want him to tell me what happened in the years he was missing. And then get him to a state to reunite with family." He glanced at the hospital wing door. "I have a feeling he wouldn't react well in the current state he's at." Robin focused his gaze on Beat Boy. "Beast Boy," he began, "You seem to get along best with Danny. I'm putting you in charge of this mission." At seeing Starfire's excited expression, Robin added "Despite how excited some of you may be, I'd suggest to take it slow with Danny. No screaming, sudden movement, so on and so forth." Starfire's expression fell a little, but she was still smiling.

"Beast Boy, check in with Danny in about an hour and see if he's in any condition to go anywhere. In the meantime, I want you all brainstorming activities that can be done as a group." Robin gestured to Cyborg.

"Check his vitals before you take him on an activity, just to be sure." With a turn on his heel Robin walked off to his room.

"Most importantly: have fun." Robin disappeared behind the corner.

* * *

Little behind the scenes scene to build up to what I want to write:  
Bonding.  
Join me in infinity number of months to have me mess around with bonding. (*jokingly* that sweet, sweet covalent bond)

Don't forget to (like and subscribe) favorite, follow, leave a review, hit me up for any questions you have, I'll be glad to answer.

Love y'all, see you around!


	10. Chapter 10- Monopolizing Bonds

I needed this. Just, I needed to write something nice and casual and short and sweet like this.  
Maybe you'll like it too idk, it's mostly bonding and board games and jokes.  
*tired smile* it's been a long couple of weeks, but I'm really grateful about this long weekend.  
Happy Labor Day y'all, enjoy

* * *

After a short while or trying to brainstorm as a group, including some disinterested input from Raven as she read a book in the corner, the group had a plan. Play Monopoly to ease Danny into the scene, and then take him shopping for some clothes. Cyborg supported Starfire's suggestion of shopping by saying that Danny wouldn't want to wear a hospital gown or deeply stained jeans forever, and Raven added in that clean clothes can boost moods. Happy with the plan, Cyborg and Beast Boy made their way over to Danny's room.

When Cyborg and Beast Boy walked into the hospital wing, Danny was messing with his cuffs and trying to find intricate details to keep himself busy. The door opening made his snap his head up, and, upon seeing Beast Boy, he smiled tiredly.

"Am I going on parole or is Robin putting me in solitary?" He asked jokingly, trying to keep his eyes wide open before letting them droop. Cyborg rolled his eyes out of the corner of Beast Boy's eyes and Beast Boy laughed amiably.

"Well, we were going to play Monopoly but if you'd prefer solitary…" Beast Boy trailed off as Cyborg moved to check Danny.

"Heard Robin just wanted a Clue," Cyborg said when he finished the checkup. Danny tried his hardest not to laugh. Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged a victorious look: Danny was visibly relaxing. So far, so good.

When they all sat down on the living room floor, Danny took a good look at everyone. It was a little overwhelming, but with the generally calm air in the room, Danny tried his best to relax.

After everyone picked a piece- except for Raven, who appointed herself as the bank, they all got comfortable and placed their pieces on the "start" block.

The problem came when it was Danny's turn.

Danny looked at the square in confusion. "I… forgot what I'm supposed to do."

"Preferably, you should buy that piece of land." Raven said without so much as glancing up from her book. Dany nodded and passed Raven a 100. She passed him back a card for the land.

After a few turns and a house on one of the properties, Danny fell into the rhythm.

"What do I do when someone lands on my property?" Danny asked, staring at Beast Boy's piece.

"Make him pay for it. 70 bucks," Raven directed, flipping a page from her book. Danny looked at Beast Boy and the fifty in his gloved hand. Danny squirmed.

"You can go. Pay my 90 when you get the chance." Beast Boy sighed in relief.

"Thanks dude."

"No problem."

The game went on for about half an hour, Beast Boy and Starfire losing cash quickly and Danny charging interest while Cyborg added hotel after hotel to his squares. Raven had started to write numbers on sticky notes as substitutes for the 1000s and 20s, along with crumpled paper as more hotels for Cyborg's lots.

At the thirty five minute mark Raven had finished her book and Beast Boy was bankrupt while Starfire was drowning in loans, so it was decided that Cyborg was the winner and that Beast Boy, at last place, would pick up the board. Danny rested his head on his hand and gave a small smile as he passed Beast Boy a game piece and a hotel he missed. Beast Boy closed the box and shoved it under the table.

"That was a _game_ ," he said finally, and Danny chortled.

"You aren't that good with money." Beast Boy pouted. "Just saying it how it is." Danny glanced up as Cyborg as he walked past to sit on the couch and eat a pizza slice. "How are you so good, anyway?" Cyborg swallowed a large bite.

"I've played against Robin a few times. I'm nowhere near as good as him and I always go bankrupt, but this game was a lot easier." Beast Boy and Danny shrugged. It sounded about right.

Beast Boy changed his posture and Danny tensed slightly. Sensing Danny's wariness, he relaxed. A few seconds of struggling with word choice later, Beast Boy looked at Danny.

"How do you feel about you, Starfire, Cyborg, and I going shopping at the mall?" Silence.

* * *

* *  
Two weeks, entering my third, into my sophomore year of high school and I'm already taking naps the moment I get home.

 **By the way! If any of you want to drop suggestions for activities Danny will do with the Titans I'd like to hear them! Y'know, a fun lil team effort.**

Love y'all


	11. Chapter 11- Shopping and Gifting

I don't remember what I wrote and I'm too tired to look over it right now. I hope(?) it's good, though.  
If you need me I'll be trying to sleep off the approaching Hurricane Irma.  
Of all the times to be in Florida, huh.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Danny blinked. "I… um, like, what are we shopping for?" Danny asked, trying to hide the waver in his voice. Beast Boy shrugged.

"Clothes, mainly. Unless there's other stuff we want to buy." Danny nodded.

"What would I wear?"

"You can borrow someone's clothes, I think." Beast Boy looked at Cyborg. "Do we have any normal person clothes?"

"I have a hoodie, but I don't think it would fit him." After a while of trying to find something to wear (Danny's original clothes had been disposed of), the small group came to a relatively simple solution.

"We're good to go!" Starfire announced happily as she led Danny on. Much to Danny's apparent distaste, only some of the clothes Starfire had bought on her last mall experience fit him. He tugged at the collar of the dress uncomfortably and stiffened up before sighing and following Starfire.

Despite the clear agitation on Danny's face during the car ride and the rush of panic at being at a crowded mall before he got accustomed to it, Starfire was ecstatic, dragging her unwilling companion to every clothing store while Cyborg and Beast Boy struggled to catch up.

It was at a small shop that Starfire urged Danny to go into the dressing room to try out a large bundle of clothes. Danny looked at the pastel hues of several of the fabrics and groaned.

The dress shirt with the pink tie and the high waisted pants didn't look bad, and Danny swerved his eyes away from what was bothering him before crossing his arms in front of his chest and opening the door. Starfire began to compliment him before noticing his expression.

"Friend Danny, what is wrong?" She asked, feet fully on the ground. Danny sighed.

"Can we go to another store? I saw something I'm interested in."

The store was a little small, "cozy," Danny had replied, and covered wall to wall in plain shirts and graphic tees. Danny waltzed past all of the regular clothing articles and smiled in relief at seeing a small tight shirt.

"A crop top?" Starfire asked.

"A binder." Danny corrected happily as he looked through the sizes. Cyborg made a small sound of realization from where he stood with Starfire's bags with her new clothes in them.

Danny hummed quietly as he grabbed some graphic tees and jeans. He strolled into the dressing room.

After making sure the binder was actually his size and struggling to get out of it, he slipped the sports bras back on, sparing one last glance at the binder he was so desperate to wear once this was over. Fitting on of the shirts and one of the pants and seeing it all fit, Danny picked up the pile of clothes that would soon be his and opened the door. Starfire paid, happy to see Danny had stopped frowning and they stepped out.

After grabbing some sodas and nachos at the food court and giving an explanation on what a binder is and how it helped him, Danny and the Titans went back to the tower. Danny wasted no time in putting on his binder and shirt.

"Friend! You look the most handsome!" Starfire exclaimed.

Danny took another once over at his clothes. A shirt with an anchor design on it, jeans that were a little baggy although they were the smallest size, and some red high tops. Not counting the cuffs on his neck and wrists or the bandages being kept on his arms to stop him from hurting himself, he looked almost normal.

Beast Boy kicked a bag at him and Danny glanced at him, the question painted on his face.

"We got you something. Thought it might be comfortable, calm you down maybe." Danny Opened the bag.

It was a simple gesture, really. An even simpler gift. But the combination of the binder flattening his chest out and the lights buzzing on top of him and the general home like quality of the atmosphere that made the sky blue fleece jacket with the sheep designs on it something for Danny to cry about.

And cry he did.

* * *

This could've been written so much better, but uh: finished, not perfect is a great quote and it's the reason I've ever done anything in life.  
On another note: sorry not sorry Danny is trans I don't make the rules, if you don't like that you're free to go tbh.  
I'll... write more eventually. I think. I'm really exhausted and I really want that nap.  
See you around or something, feel free to leave a review. As long as it's not something transphobic, of course.

Love y'all, and if you're facing any of the natural disasters going around lately, stay safe okay?


	12. Chapter 12- Trinity of Doom, Memory Lane

**_Read this please!_**  
user _ShiraYukiShadow_ pointed out something I hadn't quite realized: the possible implications behind Danny being trans and mentally ill.  
I want to clarify right now that Danny is not trans because he is ill, and he is not ill because he is trans. He was trans long before he became ill and his trauma had nothing to do with it.  
The implication had slipped my mind because I'm trans and mentally ill so I never really think much of it.  
Thank you ShiraYukiShadow for bringing this up!

Okay, enjoy this chapter! Longer than I intended I hope you like it (hope this makes up for my longgg absence, school is drowning me rn)

* * *

After a few days of wearing the jacket nonstop, one could truly say Danny was very comfortable with the jacket. Despite the few tears at the cuffs from anxious picking at the hems, he took very good care of it. His scent had taken over the jacket's fresh and new scent after the consistent wearing, and perhaps it was this that finally gave him the confidence to be in a room with the Titans without Beast Boy next to him cracking jokes and leaning on him to ease the tension.

Ganted, Danny wasn't entirely comfortable with the other Titans as he was with Beast Boy: there was a certain tension in his shoulders and a stiffness in his chest (not from the binder) that almost dissipated near Beast Boy. That's not to say he was nervous without Beast Boy, he did very well on his own when he could distract himself by twiddling his fingers, staring at the wall, or even turning on the TV with a low volume.

It was actually an invitation from Raven to read in silence for a while that had finally eased his anxieties around the Titans some more. The pair sat in comfortable silence across from each other, Raven flipping pages more quickly than Danny, who was truly letting himself soak in every word and just enjoy the experience. After reading as much as his energy allowed him, Raven told him he could keep the book until he was done.

Considering the Titans were busy often fighting crime, Danny found himself with a pile of books that he altered between reading so slowly that he wasn't reading so much as feeling the book, and letting his eyes swiftly pass from line to line in a desperate attempt to soak in every last bit of information within the pages.

Anything to keep him from thinking too hard about other things that have happened.

The nights were still by far the hardest part, even with the comfort of flipping on a light switch without a fear of an IV drip tugging at his wrist and reading a book, he still found himself waking up very late at night, covered in cold sweat and trembling, gasping in air and looking around in fear.

It was one of those nights when he woke up and realized he was crying that he simply rolled out of bed and walked around the halls. Maybe if he left the room the thoughts would stay there and leave him alone.

As expected, the thoughts and feelings crept out from the room and caught up with him. Spots clouding his vision, Danny felt the walls and walked along them, hoping he was walking in the general direction of Beast Boy's room.

After what felt like an eternity of stumbling and trying to breathe, Danny knocked on Beast Boy's door. It took a few seconds, but soon enough, Beast Boy sleepily opened the door.

"What?" He mumbled sleepily, eyes still closed. Danny tried to speak, but all that came out were disjointed sounds with large pauses between them.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and the recognition passed through his eyes before he stepped aside and motioned for Danny to come in.

Danny walked on over to the lower bunk and sat on the slightly stained and crumpled mattress. He placed his hand on his chest and kept breathing. Beast Boy sat next to him and offered a comforting "in, out, in out" for each breath.

After a few minutes, Danny was taking some strained yet calming breaths. He leaned on Beast Boy and kept breathing. Having come from gasping for air to breathing almost effortlessly, he opened his mouth to speak. No sounds came out. Danny opted for holding his face in his hands and breathing some more. The air around his was buzzing.

"Hey," said Beast Boy, breaking the chokehold of the silence around them, "wanna watch a movie?" Danny looked up and pondered it for a little before nodding. Beast Boy grabbed a basket of DVDs.

"Ah, shoot. Most of these are horror. Sorry, dude." Danny shrugged.

"I-I… If we t-turn the volume down," Danny forced out, still fighting the block in his throat, "th-then I think the v… the volume will be fine." He exhaled, feeling his throat unblocking itself and the freedom to speak gracing him with its presence. Beast Boy looked at the DVDs.

"You sure? It's okay if you don't think you're ready. It's late at night and all." Danny shook his head.

"It's okay." Silence. "Can I choose?"

"Yeah, sure." The basket was passed to him, and Danny looked through it before he found an option that made his eyes widen.

The case was decorated with three female movie monsters, which Danny immediate recognized. Femalien, Terminatra, and Nightmerica. His eyes traveled to the title: _Trinity of Doom_. All of Sam's favorite movie monsters in one film, he remembered going with her and Tucker to see this after skipping Paulina's Quinceañera.

Danny beamed.

"Please, please, _please_ ," he said excitedly, "let's watch this one." Beast Boy looked at the DVD with an expression of interest.

"Didn't know you liked _Trinity of Doom_ ," Beast Boy said, surprised.

"My best friend _loves_ these characters, I went with her to see it… at the… theater…" Danny's expression fell, realizing just how much he missed his friends. Beast Boy gently pried the DVD from his hands and put it into the player.

"We can watch it in low volume and you can tell me about your friends. They sound like cool people, being friends with someone as cool as you." Danny smiled sheepishly.

"They were the real amazing ones," Danny said, watching the title screen of the movie pop up on the nearly muted television. "Best people in the world."

Even with the blood and guts and screeching in the movie, Danny spoke calmly, only half paying attention to the movie while he let himself talk on and on about Sam and Tucker, and even Jazz.

"I remember one time, some kid pushed Tucker off the swing while we were all just talking and all Sam had to do was stand up and crack her knuckles and he ran away. It was hilarious. Oh, and this other time, Tucker and I managed to drag Sam into the pool. She was so upset because the water was way too cold compared to the warm weather and she almost dunked my head underwater." His eyes gleamed while he spoke, his voice warm with tender memories he clearly held close to his heart.

"And Jazz- oh, man, Jazz. My sister. I never really did appreciate her. Despite all the nagging, she's really great. So, our parents practiced science extremely unsafely, we had sample of petri dishes just swarming the fridge." His voice strained at the science mention, but once he got through it the tension in his body subsided. "Jazz and I cannot cook: we burn everything. It runs in the family, probably. We still did cook pasta, or at least try.

"I knocked the sauce over on time when I was seven and I saw all the stages of grief pass through her face: 'Daniel, why' was almost plastered all over her face from the way her face contorted. Instead of flipping, she just shrugged and called for pizza before we cleaned up the floor. Our parents didn't even notice." He flipped through the memories before smiling fondly at one particular one.

"When I was ten, I tried to but my own hair because it was growing out and my parents wanted it nice and neat for picture day. I botched up pretty badly, but Jazz came in and tried to fix it herself. My school photo still looked awful, don't get yourself thinking otherwise, but she sure fixed my hair. She even made it look more boyish. I think she caught on before I told her. But she didn't pry until I was ready. She's great like that." His smile faltered slightly. "Even with my powers. I don't know how she knew, but she did. Saved me so many times." He wiped his face and sniffled.

"S-Sam," he said, voice wavering, "she got me my first binder. It was a really sweet gesture, I loved it so much. I felt so much better with it. She was also the one to tell me how to be as safe as possible while wearing it. Tucker gave me some of his lunch all the time: his mom's cooking is amazing. One time, there was even a whole fight about food- Tucker eats mostly meat, and Sam eats vegetables. Think of you and Cyborg. She changed the school menu and this really angry lunch lady was taking revenge, causing a meat avalanche and everything. I still don't know how they didn't notice…"

He went on, adventure after adventure after story. The movie had finished a long time ago but he was so comfortable resting up against Best Boy's shoulder and talking absently, wound up in the first time he had truly let himself think about his loved ones. After all the fear of breaking down if he thought about them, he realized something very important: just because he was sad now doesn't mean the memories will all turn sad.

He talked until Beast Boy dozed off, an then he started dozing off, too.

It was the first night in years he had a good dream and restful sleep.

* * *

Okay, maybe I got a little carried away thinking about Daniel's good memories. Also, yes, Trinity of Doom is from the Danny Phantom canon: Ep 21 "Memory Blank" if anyone is looking. I had way too much fun writing this. Hope no one minds the length of this chapter...  
Well, back to schoolwork I guess. I just wanted to pass time because I needed a pick-me-up and writing for you guys cheers me up.  
Love y'all and see you soon! Hopefully school will be a little less busy throughout the year!


	13. Chapter 13- Safe, safe, safe

This felt longer when I was writing it. I swear I'm really trying to post stuff but everything's been so busy... No excuse, I know.  
I'll try to post at some point in the future. This is not abandoned, I was just working on a little personal project.  
Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning Danny joined the Titans for breakfast. Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing over the food. A quick whiff of the air told Danny Cyborg had cooked meat. Bacon. Danny let his eyes travel to Robin, who was eating the bacon. It looked delicious.

Robin broke the argument with a simple, "Cyborg, this is great. How'd you make it?" Cyborg smiled back just as simply.

"I was experimenting a little," he began, about to explain the recipe he'd spontaneously concocted. Danny's hearing fizzled out.

 _Experimenting._

… _experiment._ Danny pressed himself behind the door frame, hoping no one had seen him in the first place. He was trembling. The walls were liquifying behind him and shrinking in, drowning him in the air- _don't think about it, don't think about it-_

He crumpled to the floor with his heart pounding in his chest. _Oh no, I can't breathe, I can't…_

The images flashed in his mind, with burning feeling all over his body to disorient him. He wasn't sure if the screaming was the past or the present, and if he could just breathe, he told himself, clawing at the collar helplessly. He couldn't remember why the collar was even on.

Oh no, he thought, frenzied, I'm back at the lab. Dear God, no. It was when the moisture on his face fell to his hands that he realized he was crying. Danny pulled his hair back, tugging at it in desperation. Where was he, why couldn't he remember?

A hand grasped his shoulder and he shrieked, shaking it off, his body shaking twice as hard as his voice as he pleaded to not be touched, he didn't want to be taken anywhere. Anything but that.

"Danny." A monotone voice, almost distant and yet laced with concern. Why couldn't he stop crying. Stop crying. He opened his bloodshot blue eyes and looked right into Raven's eyes. She had her hands tentatively in front of her, unsure of whether or not to reach for his shoulders to help the shaking stop. Danny kept sobbing. He felt more eyes on him and he bristled.

"Relax," she said with the same distant calm. "You're safe. This is the Titan tower. Heroes. You're safe here." He blinked the haziness out of his eyes and took in the walls.

The Titans tower. He tugged at his collar again, feeling all the pieces click in as he regained control of his emotions. He looked at Raven.

"Thanks," he said hoarsely, and she nodded before looking around him and saying a simple request:

"Give him space for now. He needs some time to himself." And then she stood up and floated out of the room, the incident past her and behind her easily. If his outburst had any effect on her it hadn't shown at all. He wiped his face and stood up shakily.

He was safe.

* * *

I think it's almost a silent rule of fanfiction that the moment things go right it has to crash back down.  
Sorry Daniel. I mean at least he felt a little better in the end. Feel free to leave suggestions and stuff.  
Next up is getting that stupid collar off, it's doing more harm than good, isn't it?  
...I'm so exhausted oml guys. Luckily things will maybe be a little better for a while? idk.  
Love y'all and see you next update!


	14. Chapter 14- Card Games

A wholesome card game up ahead  
Enjoy!

* * *

After the incident, Danny withdrew slightly from the Titans, partly because of embarrassment, and partly out of fear of having another incident. Even Beast Boy was at the receiving end of the silence and shrugging others off. Not that it stopped him from trying to talk to Danny.

Danny kept his eyes glued to a page of a book he'd already reread in hopes of getting Beast Boy to leave him alone. Either Beast Boy didn't notice or didn't care because he kept talking. At this point Beast Boy was talking about a time he'd thrown a paper ball and it ended up falling in Raven's tea.

Danny thought to himself. He turned the page and pretended to read some more.

"What's the most boring game you've ever played?" Beast Boy asked. Danny stopped his pretend-reading to make up an answer.

"Go Fish." After a few moments, he added "you?"

"Scrabble." Danny couldn't help himself; he chuckled.

"Go Fish is more fun to you than Scrabble." Beast Boy huffed and dramatically clasped his chest. "I'm not judging," Danny said, and Beast Boy gave him a disbelieving look. "Okay, so I might be judging a little."

"Go Fish doesn't need you to think of all these big words," Beast Boy said finally." Danny nodded.

"It's also really slow."

"And Scrabble isn't?"

"You have a point." Danny put the book down and Beast Boy smiled widely. Danny gave his own small smile back. As much as he hated to admit it, Beast Boy's smile was contagious. Beast Boy looked on in deep thought.

"We're playing Uno tonight," he said finally. "You wanna join? You can be my 'plus-one' or whatever it's called." Danny twiddled his hands uneasily.

"I don't really…" Danny began, but upon seeing Beast Boy's face fall, added "want to play. Can I just watch?" Beat Boy's smile returned.

"Absolutely!" Danny flinched and Beast Boy apologized. "Right, you don't like yelling. Sorry about that, dude." Danny waved off the apology with a small "it's okay". "So, at around six you can come or a little later if you want to. We could go together." Danny nodded.

"I'd like that." And with that, Beast Boy left the room humming happily to himself. Danny processed the conversation. "He's like a salesman," he muttered to himself. "Persuasive."

A little after six, Danny zipped up his hoodie and grabbed the book he needed to return to Raven and crept out into the Titan's living room. They had already dealt cards, and a feeling of dread and embarrassment rose in Danny's chest. He pushed it aside to lean over the couch and look at the team playing on the floor.

Raven was off to the side somewhat, taking sips of tea between turns and giving him a glance before looking back at the game. Not a single look or comment, which relaxed Danny.

He slowly moved to sit on the couch, and a small muscle shift from Robin told him Robin noticed him.

"Pick two, Beast Boy," Cyborg announced victoriously as he laid a "plus two" card onto the pile. Beast Boy pouted and Danny leaned forward to look at Beast Boy's cards. Everyone else had the seven, but Beast Boy was unfortunate to have twelve cards. Starfire looked at Beast Boy, and then past Beast Boy and onto Danny. A deep inhale marked she was about to speak really excitedly, and Danny tensed.

"Friend! Have you come to join our game of cards?" Starfire's voice dripped with excitement, and Danny smiled nervously.

"N-no, just w-watching," he said. Or at least he thought he did. He couldn't hear much over his heart racing.

"Danny," Beast Boy whined, "I need help." Danny rolled his eyes good-naturedly before shrugging.

"I can't help you, buddy."

"But I need backup." Danny sighed and slipped down to join the team on the floor. A ghost of a smile passed Raven's face for a split second before returning to her stoic expression.

"Well," Danny began, taking Beast Boy's cards and rearranging them by color, "you can lay this card down," he pointed to the "cancel turn" card, "and then save these" the wild cards "for when you need to use some of those cards." Beast Boy placed down the cancel card and Robin shuffled his cards in his hand. He and Danny glanced at each other, an unspoken challenge on who was a better strategist in this Uno game.

The game lasted a while, and at some point Beast Boy left to get some water and then sat down without playing, letting Danny take over. Raven had taken the book from Danny and put it back in her room before cominc back, never picking her cards back up. She sat at the table watching the game. At this point, Cyborg had four cards, Starfire had two, Robin had three, and Danny had two. Starfire laid down her card.

"You didn't say 'uno,'" Cyborg said. "You need to pick up a card." He looked at his cards. "Pass," he said, looking at his cards and frowning. Danny laid down a "plus two" card.

"Uno," he said and watched Rabin put down a "cancel turn". Starfire pouted. Cyborg looked at his cards hopelessly again.

"Pass," he said again.

Danny laid his last card down. Beast Boy cheered.

"We won! We did it, Danny!" Danny covered his ear and smiled nervously. Beast Boy held a fist in the air and smiled back. At the lack of movement from Danny, he said "fist bump?" And Danny bemusedly put his fist to Beast Boy's. They laughed.

"We won!" Danny echoed. Robin tapped his shoulded and shook his hand.

"Good job. Can we talk tomorrow?" Danny swallowed back the unease in his chest and nodded. "Nothing bad," Robin added, and Danny relaxed visibly. Beast Boy went in for another fist bump and the a high five and Danny smiled wide.

"I'll get us some chips to celebrate," he said, and Danny glanced at Cyborg, who nodded. Danny stood up and stretched, joyfully following the Titans to the kitchen and Beast Boy to the chips.

He was having fun.

* * *

Thank you **ChaoticMinds** for the suggestions, and **ShiraYukiShadow** for your suggestion from several chapters ago. It's thanks to you that the chapter is what it is.  
I hope the story is going well so far, feel free to review/follow/favorite and tell me your opinions so far!

Love y'all!


	15. Chapter 15- Decoy

This chapter was written throughout the week in my notebook during class, so I spent a lot of time and attention on this chapter. I hope it's good. (Not the best student, I know)  
Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Danny made sure he looked presentable. If this was another interrogation, he wanted to rival Robin's composure.

He was surprised when Robin took him to a room similar to the room he'd been interrogated in, but much nicer: There was a one-way mirror, but on the opposite wall there was a small window. He also noted paper cups and a plastic pitcher of water. What intrigued him most, however, was a chess board with all the pieces ready to play on a small table in the middle of the room. Danny looked at Robin.

"Go on," he urged, pointing to the chair. "We'll just play some chess and talk." Danny pushed past his lack of trust for the situation and hesitantly chat down. After Robin explained the functions of the game, Danny went first and moved his pawn forwards. Robin nodded in approval and moved his pawn as well.

The game cotinued for a while, and all the while Robin and Danny talked.

"Do you play often?" Danny asked as he looked at the board, lost. Every move seemed hopeless.

"When I have free time, yes." Robin took another one of Danny's pieces. Danny sighed before moving another piece that Robin also took. "Hey Danny," Robin began.

"Yeah?" Danny was focused on the board.

"Since you've been on good behavior, I've decided that we can take off your collar. The wrist cuffs will stay, however." Danny sat still processing what Robin just said while Robin observed Danny for a reaction. Danny found himself blinking rapidly and trying not to cry. His heart was pounding with elation. He could help it; he cheered and nodded gratefully before wiping his face. Robing offered a thumbs up.

"Let's finish the game first," Danny said, glancing at the board. Robin nodded and moved a piece on the board: the Knight. Danny smiled as he saw a piece of Robin's he could finally take and moved one of his two remaining pawns to take down the knight. Robin beamed in victory as he said "check" and moved the Rook halfway across the board past the square Danny's pawn had just been in and toppled over Danny's King. Danny's jaw dropped.

"Checkmate," said Robin victoriously as he stood up from the table to stretch and admired his win. He moved over to Danny and unlocked the latter's collar, who was still staring at the board in shock. Slowly, however, he peeled his eyes from the board at the realization that the collar was finally off. Dany moved his neck and ran his fingers along it, feeling the flesh that had been behind the metal all this time. His eyes traveled to the collar in Robin's hands. The metal looked harmless and absolutely useless from where it sat. Danny felt his neck once more and revelled in the freedom. Breathing felt easier as it the collar had him on a chokehold and his airways were finally free. He took a deep breath of air and smiled wide as he made eye contact with Robin, who smiled back. Tears of gratitude threatened to fill his eyes again.

"Thank you," Danny whispered as he wiped the tears of joy from his face. Robin shrugged nonchalantly.

"No problem." He looked at the chessboard. "You weren't half bad for a beginner." Robin turned to the door and gestured for Danny to follow. "Come on, let's get something to eat." Danny nodded, still too happy and grateful to really say anything, and the two walked out, leaving the collar and the cheese board behind.

Danny felt free for the first time in a long while.

* * *

Based after a chess game I actually won by using a decoy. I was cheering for two minutes and my family was very surprised I did that.  
I'd like to thank ChaoticMinds again for their suggestion, especially the Robin and chess one; this chapter would not even exist if it weren't for their suggestions. Thank you ChaoticMinds!

Feel free to tell me what you liked and didn't like about this chapter in the reviews! And if you'd like to PM me instead that's okay too.  
Love y'all and see you around!

(ps I'm so happy I don't have to take my chemistry exam)


	16. Chapter 16- Circuits and Collars

Extra long chapter brought to you by procrastination.  
Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Danny concentrated on his hand that had just gone invisible for a few seconds. He looked at the wrist cuffs and sighed. A part of him knew that telling Robin what he could do even with the cuffs on would save him in the long run, but the other, smaller, irrational part found itself wanting to avoid the collar and its choking feeling for as long as possible, so he didn't say anything.

Granted, when he thought about not saying anything, it was because his powers were idle. He was good at keeping them under control, cuffs or no cuffs. Collar or no collar. He was not counting on his mental state to be more alert rather than tired, and he was definitely not counting on Beast Boy scaring him by bursting in through the infirmary door where Danny was reading to distract himself. With a single yelp, Danny curled up and covered his face. Beast Boy looked on in surprise as Danny levitated on top of the thin white mattress for a solid five seconds before Danny realized what was happening and lost his concentration. He bounced off the mattress onto the floor and stood numbly. Beast Boy met Danny's petrified eyes and before he could say anything, Danny found himself pleading.

"Beast Boy," Danny began as he clutched the book in his hands," I swear I didn't mean to use my powers. I-I'll be more careful! I-I promise! Just… n-no… None of the collar stuff, yeah?" Danny's heart pounding in is ears didn't let him hear Beast Boy's response, and suddenly he felt the airway-crushing feeling of the collar. He tried to focus on Beast Boy's voice, which, without the sounds that could be threats, even though Beast Boy was nice to him all this time, sounded rather calming, and tried to breathe.

"… your powers to cause harm, which you wouldn't, because I know you." Beast Boy looked at Danny, who was still breathing.

 _Why did you have to panic?_ Danny thought to himself as he looked up to see Beast Boy, who was now silent. Danny grimaced in an attempt to smile, and Beast Boy grimaced back.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Beast Boy asked, and Danny nodded. He was trying to think of something to say, but his heart was still racing. Finally, a coherent thought popped into his head.

"What were you going to talk to me about?" Danny squeaked out. He needed water. And air. Fresh air sounded nice, actually, Danny realized. Water and air. Beast Boy shuffled uncomfortably.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out, but…" Danny berated himself as he forced himself to smile and apologize.

 _Robin shouldn't have taken off the collar, all I'm doing is causing harm._ A hand was waving next to his face. Danny blinked. It was his own hand. He couldn't stop waving. This was fine, he told himself.

Beast Boy crouched down next to Danny.

"We can still hang out," Danny said robotically, still staring at his waving hand. _I'm a mess right now_ , Danny decided. He forced his eyes away from his hand and to Beast Boy, who was looking on in concern.

"Are you sure?" Beads of sweat were starting to form on Danny's forehead.

"Y-yeah." The heavy silence passed, and Danny felt the guilt worming into his stomach. Danny cleared his throat. "I'm going to get some water…" Danny trailed off and started walking. His hand finally stopped waving aimlessly and decided to pull at his hoodie strings.

The walk to the kitchen was fairly short, and the glass of water was cool in Danny's sweaty hands. The panic was starting to leave him, and yet the static in his head wouldn't leave him. He felt his heart go back to normal and then just as soon as the calm came to him-

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg shouted as he left the elevator, and Danny slammed the glass on the counter. Danny's vision went bright green for a split second and then his hand touched the counter and a circuit blew. "Uh… what just happened?" Cyborg asked. Danny looked at the cuffs in complete and utter contempt. Maybe he could tell Cyborg so that Robin wouldn't be too upset.

"I… uh… I don't know." The lie slapped Danny in the face, but Cyborg bought it, and an almost forced friendliness filled the air as Cyborg assured him that it wasn't his fault. Danny smiled uncomfortably. He couldn't own up to it now that Cyborg was being nice. "I'll help you fix it," Danny offered. Cyborg shrugged.

"I think I'll be able to fix it myself, but if you want to hang around, I wouldn't mind the company." The two began to walk to the stairs when the other Titans came out of their rooms to ask about the lights. Starfire was in the middle of fixing up her hair, Raven had a candle in her hand, Robin was leaning out of his doorway, and Beast Boy- Beast Boy. Danny had told Beast Boy they would hang out. Beast Boy say Danny trail after Cyborg and gave a shrug of approval. Danny relaxed. "We're on it!" Cyborg said before any question could be asked, and the Titans retreated back to their rooms.

The power room was filled with wires that Danny made sure to avoid. Cyborg was right: he could do this on his own. Maybe he should just leave…

"So, Danny, are you sure you don't know about the circuits?" Cyborg asked. It wasn't said accusatorily, but Danny tensed anyway.

"I… uh…" _Okay Fenton, time to come clean,_ "The cuffs might have reacted with the water I spilled on myself when the elevator surprised me. Maybe that was it?" The lie was pathetic and Danny knew it. He considered being honest.

"I wasn't accusing you of anything," Cyborg assured as he inspected the wires. "Even if it was you, I'm sure you didn't mean to do anything." Cyborg looked over his shoulders. "The circuits have a mild green glow like your blasts, so…" Danny blinked in surprise and ran up to the circuits.

"F… Damn it…" Danny muttered as he looked at the wires. The ectoplasm wasn't enough to do anything to the tower, not by a long shot, but he guilt still settled in his chest. He sighed. Honesty was the only option. "The cuffs don't cancel out my powers on their own," he admitted. "I was so caught off guard by the elevator that I must've accidentally let out an electric charge with my powers. I'm sorry." Danny blinked away the tears brimming in his eyes. The Titans wouldn't get bent out of shape over a circuit, he was sure of at least that. Danny traced his neck where the collar had been.

"Thank you for being honest." Cyborg said. "Mind helping me with the wires? I don't know how your charge affects things." Danny shrugged in discomfort before agreeing.

"Okay." Danny's muscle memory worked at the circuits much better than he thought he would. Despite not working with his parent's stuff for years, and even with the bitter memories from the-, _I won't think about it_ , it was almost like child's play to him. Soon enough the now ectoplasm-affected wires were in working condition. The tower bursted to life with a mechanical hum. "I can't remove what I did," Danny admitted as he closed the lid to the now functioning power box. "But it's a minimal trace. It shouldn't affect anything." Cyborg nodded.

"Thanks for your help. I didn't know you were so good with machines. Actually," Cyborg said, and Danny instinctively got into a defensive stance, "maybe we could work on one of the vehicles together." Danny lowered his defenses slightly.

"I… Sure?" Danny hesitantly followed Cyborg out and down into the tower's garage. Cyborg propped up the hood of one of the smaller submarines and the two began working: Danny would pass the tools to Cyborg as needed as they chatted.

"Say, how come you affected the electricity so much?" Cyborg asked after a while. Danny shifted and thought out his answer.

"I asked myself that a while ago, and my friends and I thought that maybe it was because my powers were caused by an electrical accident, if you want to call it that. It was really painful, regardless of what you want to call it." Danny stretched his shoulder as it to make a point.

"Yeah, I understand. Wanna know how I'm a Cyborg?" The question was rhetorical, but Danny nodded anyway. "It was to save my life. But sometimes I feel like I'm not the same person," Cyborg admitted. "Like I'm not human anymore."

"You're very much human," Danny said quickly. He didn't know if it was to assure himself or Cyborg, but he added "I ask myself a lot that, too. About myself. We're still human, regardless of what some people might say." Danny took a deep breath and avoided Cyborg's sideways gaze.

"I, um… some people have said some degrading things." Cyborg nodded and went back to working on the submarine as Danny bit back the "and that's not even getting into what they actually did to me." The two talked about more inane things for a while, and soon enough the tension wore away.

"And that's why burgers are the best," Cyborg concluded, and Danny laughed quietly to himself.

"Now you sound like an old friend of mine. He loves meat." Danny smiled. "My other friend was an avid vegetarian. The two clashed a lot." Danny's mind trailed over to the three of them playing D.O.O.M. together. "But we all loved video games." Cyborg closed the hood of the submarine as smiled at his job well done. He looked over at Danny and faced him fully.

"Maybe you and I should play video games sometime," Cyborg said as he wiped his hands free of any oil from the submarine. Danny handed him the toolbox and smiled.

"Yeah, we should sometime. I have more free time than you, it'd be nice to do more than read the same books repeatedly." Happy with their agreement, the two began to walk back to the main floor of the tower. Danny served himself to a second glass of water and he realized the deep anxiety from levitating in front of Beast Boy was gone.

The happy exhaustion weighed on him and he placed the glass in the sink before walking to the infirmary. Beast Boy was still there and Danny slipped in quietly with Beast Boy's silent approval. Danny plopped onto the cot.

"Feeling better?" Beast Boy asked. Danny laid back and nodded.

"Much better. You still want to hang out?" Beast Boy nodded and found a good position on the stool. "What video games do you like?" Danny asked, and with that, the conversation kicked off.

* * *

Feeling good about this chapter. Remember to follow/favorite/review if you're up for that, and I welcome tips and pointers at any moment.  
I hope this chapter was an enjoyable read, and that I did Cyborg some justice. See you around next chapter?  
 ** _Important_ : poll on what Star and Danny should do to bond is up on my profile up until Dec. 31st. I suggest you vote now.**  
Love y'all and see you around!


	17. Chapter 17- Nervous Housekeeping

I think I'm more comfortable with this now that I have direction and am enjoying writing this, because the chapters are finally kinda longer.  
Hope it's not bad that they're getting longer.  
Anyway, enjoy! (I'm proud of this one)

* * *

The night silence in the Titans tower was interrupted by the loud blaring alarm and red lights that signified the presence of crime. With the four am weariness that filled the air, not one of the Titans considered their guest or even staying in the tower. The alarm turned off the moment they ran out into the night to stop the crime plaguing the city.

Danny woke up with a start at the alarm and started to charge his blast before the cuffs made them flicker out. His breath caught in his throat as he desperately look around his surroundings and tried to take in the room, although the red lights didn't offer much when it all faded into darkness anyway. Danny gulped down air and traced his neck. No collar. So it was just a nightmare, then.

Danny looked around the now silent and dark room. The Titans must have left, he realized. The ringing in his ears made it hard to think of much, and he looked around. His arm itched and he bit his lip. After wringing his hands and trying to breathe, Danny gave up on breathing and turned on the light. He grabbed a book he had borrowed from Raven and attempted to reread it for what was very possibly the seventh time, but the pit in his stomach and his racing heart made it difficult to focus. He put the book down and stretched before pacing. His arm still itched and he made the effort to ignore it despite the tiny voice in his head convincing him that he'd be able to relax if he scratched himself up.

 _I need something to do_ , Danny thought to himself. He opened one of the drawers in the infirmary with his clothes and toiletry bag. With a single sigh, he decided that as early as it may be, a shower could help.

One brisk shower and clothes change later, Danny still felt nervous. He tried not to close his eyes, since doing that in the shower only almost made him fall. He found himself wishing he could close his eyes and go back to sleep without the details of his nightmare following him, but soon stopped that thought since it meant thinking about the nightmare, and he didn't want to think about it.

Danny decided to walk around the tower in hopes of leaving all his thoughts an panic behind. When his heart wouldn't stop racing and he still couldn't breathe, Danny leaned against a wall. He almost fell back as the wall collapsed in on itself and revealed itself as a door. Danny grabbed what he hoped was actually a wall to keep himself from falling. He looked into the room and turned on the light in it.

The room was full of cleaning supplies, most still full. Danny considered his options. He could either try to read, keep walking, or take care of the itch in his arm. A fourth option popped into his head: clean the tower. It would be a huge task that would keep him busy. Danny shrugged, muttered a small comment on having nothing better to do, and lugged the cleaning supplies behind him.

Danny decided to start with the kitchen. It was one of the only rooms he had spent some time in outside of the infirmary, infirmary bathroom, Beast Boy's room, and the living room. Danny turned on the light and opened a trash bag. He'd heard the horror stories of the fridge but had never actually opened it. He braced himself and swung it open.

The smell was pungent immediately and his eyes watered. Holding his breath, he chucked everything in the fridge minus one bottle of mustard, a tofu container, and an unopened ham container into the trash bag and closed it. He set it aside for later, once he found a trash bin. Danny looked at the box of cleaning supplies in hopes of finding any gloves. His eyes lit up in relief at seeing a box of cheap disposable ones that he opened and put on. They were a bit large, but it was better than cleaning the fridge with bare hands. And with that, Danny grabbed some cleaning wipes, product, mop, and towel and began working.

The fridge and dishes were tedious, but once that was done with, it was a piece of cake: sweeping, mopping, and wiping down the counters and stove. The kitchen was by no means sparkling clean, but some of the nervous energy was gone and the kitchen smelled nice, so Danny found it to be a win. After finding a trash bin for the bags of expired food, Danny peeled off his gloves and put on another. He turned to the living room and began dusting before sweeping and mopping. It was much easier than the kitchen, and, finding himself on a roll, took the cleaning supplies to his part of the infirmary.

He made his cot and put Raven's book to the side for safekeeping before reorganizing the cabinets and antiseptics. Pushing aside the buzzing in his head, he dusted the tops of the cabinets (he had considered floating, but the wrist cuffs sparked when he thought of it so he settled for standing on the counters), wipes the counters, reorganized his clothes in the drawer, and swept. He didn't mop out of laziness and concern for the wires everywhere. If he got electrocuted that was no knowing what would happen to the tower's energy this time around. He did, however, wipe the floor haphazardly near his cot and the door with one of the wipes. He then wiped the door itself before stepping out of the infirmary.

The Titans still weren't home, which had him worried, but he reminded himself that they were all very much capable of fighting crime and pushed his concerned to the back of his mind by wiping the doors of the Titans. He would have cleaned the rooms themselves but aside form the fact he couldn't open them himself, he didn't want to intrude on anyone's privacy.

Despite having cleaned all he could and feeling slightly worn down, Danny still felt his chest constrict with anxiety, and he desperately thought of something he could do to redirect the energy. Reading came to his mind, but he dismissed it. He was too jittery to read.

Danny looked around for a laundry room, and, since he found it, washed the clothes from his drawer and his sheets and pillowcase from the infirmary.

As the first load washed, he took to wiping down the kitchen counters again. And sweeping the living room again. Maybe he hadn't dusted all that well the first time, he told himself, and dusted the living room again. But that meant the stray dust would fall onto the floor, so he swept it again. He was sweeping the living room for what could have been the third time when the Titans came back. He dropped the broom in surprise and gulped.

Robin looked at Danny with the broom next to his feet and then smelled the cleanliness in the room. Cyborg stepped forward with the same thoughts in mind. Danny flinched.

""I'm so sorry," Danny began, the panic stuck in his chest at this point. He couldn't see Beast Boy, so maybe he was in more trouble than he thought. "I… I- um- I thought the place was a little-" _Don't insult the tower_ "and I Had time on my hands so I thought about cleaning… I won't do it again!" Danny wrung his hands. Everyone was staring at him. His chest constricted and he couldn't breathe. _Oh boy…_

"Danny, it's alright." Cyborg looked around. "The place is very well cleaned and that was a nice gesture." Danny stepped back once more as Robin stepped forward. He tripped over the broom. His heart was racing and he couldn't hear anything.

Robin sighed to himself and knelt in front of Danny. "Danny," Robin began, enunciating slowly for Danny t follow. "You're not in trouble. It's actually pretty cool that you cleaned the place, since we never have the time for it." Danny perked up at the opportunity to make use of himself within the tower.

"R-Really?" Danny asked. "I could clean as a normal thing if that's what you need." Robin looked at his team behind him, who shrugged.

"You don't have to, but if you want to there's no problem with that." Robin made a friendly smile. "Who knows, Maybe Beast Boy will have a room that won't kill us all." Beast Boy let out a protest, but Danny chuckling made him stop.

"We'll think about it," said Danny, relaxing. "Right, Beast Boy?"

"Yeah dude!" Beast Boy said. Danny being relaxed was always a good think in Beast Boy's eyes, even if it was at his expense.

The laundry machine beeped and Danny stood up hurriedly with the broom in his hand. "That's my laundry. I'll get it right now, sorry." And with that, he ran off. The Titans looked at each other. Cyborg glanced at the fridge.

"Do you think…?" Cyborg asked. Robin stood up from where he was kneeling.

"Maybe. Who's willing to check?" No one volunteered. After a few moments of silence, Raven floated over the the fridge, tensed, and opened it. A shocked silence ensued.

The food waste was gone. Scratch that, even the mold previously attached to the fridge was gone.

"That guy's magic," Cyborg said as Raven closed the fridge. Robin cracked a smile.

"Maybe his magic can save Beast Boy's room after all."

"Hey!" The Titans joke among themselves before heading back to bed, except for Beast Boy, who stayed up to chat with Danny as he put another load in the laundry. Beast Boy bashfully added his laundry in the machine, too.

* * *

Poor Beast Boy is teased for his room. Beast Boy is Best Boy, chatting with Danny and all.  
Idk if Danny would be the nervous cleaning type, but I found myself cleaning the house because it kinda helped calm me down.  
*shrugs* Leave your thoughts on the chapter in the reviews, and follow/favorite if you haven't already and wish to.  
I do have a chapter already written out, so you should expect it on January second or December 31st depending on how it goes.  
Love y'all and see your around next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18- A Bookstore Reunion

December 31st it is then, lol. I'm impatient. Guess who's starring in this chapter?  
I've been wanting to have her show up for so long but y'know, don't want to mess with the pacing more than it already is.  
Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The sun was coming up in the sky when Danny had finished folding his clothes and putting them away for what might have been the third time. The sky was a pale gray and Danny finally put the clothes away for good and opened the book. He started to read again, but it took him about five minutes to realize he hadn't actually read anything. Twenty pages in– technically, anyway, he considered continuing. He'd read the book many times already. He knew what it was about. But the idea of a longer and longer distraction by reading the twenty pages again (and then once more to make sure he understood it) was tempting, and before he knew it he was pretending to read the first five pages. He was slowly mentally enunciating every word on the seventh page when there was a knock at his door. Danny looked up.

Raven was standing at the doorway- well, leaning. Her hands weren't visible but he could tell they were holding something. Danny smiled. Maybe it was a new book? It probably wasn't, and he knew that, since he'd read all the books Raven had borrowed him, and the rest were off limits. Raven stepped into the infirmary.

Oh. Tea. Tea and a plain waffle. Danny's stomach clenched. Sure, the deep-rooted anxiety was gone but he wasn't hungry. It probably wasn't for him anyway. Danny scolded himself for thinking that it might have been for him, but then Raven sat on Beast Boy's stool and gave him the waffle. She set the tea down on the counter within an arm's reach.

The silence was heavy as Danny said "thank you" and nibbled at the waffle. Silence with Raven was usually mutually appreciated, but this time… Well, Raven was wringing her hands as if she wanted to say something. Her face was stoic, absolutely, but it was almost always that way. Danny looked away the moment Raven glanced at him. He'd give anything for this to be a normal reading session. The silence in those wasn't so suffocating.

The waffle was stale in his mouth and became thick and chewy, but he pushed it aside. As long as he looked busy then the silence wouldn't be so bad. He was halfway through the waffle before the pit in his stomach made eating too uncomfortable and he reached for the tea instead. Chamomile. Not bad. Naturally sweet, too, so he felt slightly more relaxed not having to ask for sugar. He was about halfway through the tea when Raven cleared her throat and he almost choked. Danny hoped his near-choking was not noticable and turned to look at Raven with wide blue eyes. The anxiety was slowly creeping its way back up his chest and he tried to ignore it.

"Uh… yes?" Danny asked. He tried not to flinch at the crack in his voice.

"I was wondering if you were tired of reading the same books over and over again." Raven's tone was almost flat, but if you were paying close attention like Danny (who could have been over-analyzing) was, the tremor was audible. While he felt bad for making the situation so uncomfortable, knowing that it wasn't just him made him feel slightly more relaxed.

"N-not really; why?" Raven shrugged. Danny sipped his tea. It felt like a variety of all the bad temperatures for tea in his mouth, but he swallowed anyway and kept a straight face.

"I was going to buy books today and I wanted to know if you wanted to join me…" Raven trailed off, and her voice was almost a whisper at the end. This conversation was not going well for either of them. Beads of sweat formed on Danny's forehead and he forced himself to breathe. He put the tea on the counter and grabbed the cold and chewy waffle.

"I'd actually love to go," Danny said. He wasn't sure if he was being honest or not. On one hand, saying "yes" stopped the awkwardness, and a new book would be nice at actually getting his mind off of things rather than the same books over and over again. On the other hand, he didn't know if he actually wanted to go outside where there were people and a general public eye. Oh, no. What if people asked why a random boy was trailing after a Titan? The spots were closing in on his vision again but he ignored them in favor of giving a small smile at Raven's slight relaxation. Raven's eternal pout flickered into what might have been a smile if only for a second.

"Cool. Once you finish the tea we can go. Unless you want to go now." Danny stood up quickly, gulped the rest of the tea in two long gulps, and darted over to the infirmary door.

"I'm ready!"

* * *

Danielle "Dani" (with an "i") Phantom was a rather simple (half) ghost from a distance: wandering the world while preferring some "haunts" over others. Despite Valerie's offer to stay with her in Amity Park, that meant Vlad would have some idea where she was, and Dani did not like Vlad in the slightest, so she refused. She still visited Valerie sometimes and kept some of her stuff with the ghost huntress in question.

Amity Park had a strange feeling to it: while the ghosts were not exactly truly into fighting the Red Huntress (or even the Fentons and D– the Fenton's friends), and Dani assumed it was because their favorite target wasn't available, they still attacked, so the local ghost hunters were not out of commission. Well, at least Valerie wasn't. Jazz, the Sister, was currently being an amazing therapist and Sam and Tucker were leading their lives normally, slowly drifting apart without D– their other friend to patch up their problems with each other. Dani sighed. She drifted down into the streets of whichever city she was in, she hadn't bothered to check, and then it happened.

A blue mist left her mouth and she looked around, green eyes scouting for what could end as a fight. Instead, her eyes landed on— "no way," she whispered to herself. Dani fell onto the floor from surprise, and her invisibility dropped. "No freaking way." Dani rubbed her eyes and looked again. The figure was still there, walking behind a girl in a cloak with purple hair into a small bookstore. Dani's eyes lit up.

Danny's eyes widened as a blue mist escaped his mouth. Before he could turn around or even blink, a hand grasped his arm from behind. His arms grabbed the hand and, without thinking, started flipping the assailant over before he caught the green eyes and small figure. Shock replaced his fear.

"Danielle?"

"Dad?" They said their questions in unison, and Dani floated upwards and upright before hitting the ground. The silence was thick between them as they simply stared at each other. Raven, the people– heck, the general area all but disappeared in Danny's mind. _No way…_

Suddenly, Danny's vision blurred and he felt his face heat up. "Danielle," he said softly and sniffled. Danielle smiled wide. She was at the verge of tears.

"Danny," she said. "Dad." Danny couldn't help himself: he hugged her tightly and started crying. Dani hugged back instantly with just as much force, and she was starting to cry, too. "I thought you were– we all thought you were–" Dani's words dissolved into sobs. Danny rubbed her back.

"I'm so happy to see you." Dani nodded into his shoulder before wiping her face and holding him at arm's length. She hovvered up so they were eye to eye. Danny ruffled her hair. "You changed things up a little, huh? The short hair suits you." He smiled wide. "I missed you, Danielle."

"I missed you too," she wiped her face again and looked at his clothes, "and your generic and bland fashion tastes. I missed that, too." Danny tried to look insulted, but his happiness made it impossible to stop crying and smiling.

"I missed your sass."

"I missed your bad posture." A laugh from Danny's end.

"I missed your betrayal, lil' punk." He tried his best to sound like and old man. Dani giggled.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell everyone!" Danny paled and became quiet. Dani stopped floating and lowered herself to the ground. She squeezed his hand. "...Wh-what's wrong?" Danny shook his head.

"Y-you... you can't tell anyone. I don't want them to see me like this." Danny gestured to himself with a sudden exhaustion once the excitement of seeing his clone-daughter left. "I'm not ready for that." Dani looked up at him.

"I… I, well… um," the excitement left her eyes. Danny yelled at himself mentally for ruining this for her. "Okay. I won't pressure you. If you were gone for so long I'm sure something happened. Take your time, okay?" A small forced grin. "But I'm still gonna pester you. You can't get rid of me _that_ easily. I'm a Phantom too, y'know." Danny chuckled softly.

"I know. Same DNA, remember?" He squeezed her shoulder before finally remembering Raven's presence. The people of Jump City had been ignoring them all, but Raven was still there. Confusion covered her face in its mild way: a slight furrow of the brows, not too drastic. "I... uh, Raven, this is Danielle. Or Dani, with an 'i'." They both turned to Danielle. She looked at Raven in confusion. "Uh, Danielle, this is Raven from the Teen Titans. I'm staying with her and her team until I feel ready to go anywhere else, really." Dani nodded slowly, wide green eyes taking Raven in.

"I'm trusting him with you, alright? If anything happens to him it's my ectoplasm raining down on you. No mercy." Danny nervously patted his daughter's head.

"She's very dramatic like that. Don't worry, I'm sure she won't maim you in any way." Dani huffed at the dismissal of her threat. Raven waved slowly.

"Uh, hi." Raven said flatly. Danny bit his lip. Why was everything so awkward today? He felt himself wishing he'd stayed in the tower, but that meant he wouldn't have seen Danielle. He cleared his throat.

"Um, Raven and I were going to buy books. You can join us if you'd like." Dani glanced at Raven once more before looking at Danny.

"Alrighty. I'm not really into books but who knows, I could find something." And with that, they all stepped into the bookstore.

The bookstore silent, with the only sound besides the bell from the door opening being the rustling of pages. Danny elbowed Danielle with a nonverbal request and she shrugged, not wanting to transform into a human form. Another, slightly more forceful elbow made her groan and she excused herself before running off to the back of the store. A dim white light made Danny smile nostalgically, and soon enough Danielle was back in her human form: a tiny black haired, blue eyed girl with a dark blue shirt, a green jacket, black pants, blue sneakers, and her near-iconic red beanie.

"Stepped up your clothing game, huh?" He asked, and Danielle shrugged.

"I have other stuff including some of my older stuff with Valerie." Danny's smile faltered at the mention of Valerie. Danielle patted his back. "She's fine. The ghosts kinda fear her so they don't mess around with her too much." Danny relaxed, and began to follow Raven to one of the shelves.

Danny was inspecting a book about the history of NASA when Dani sneaked up behind him. His heart skipped a beat and he tried not to show the panic it had caused him, even going as far as to hold his breath to not let the hitch in it escape, but it was in vain the moment Dani asked her question. It was meant casually, and she definitely meant no harm when she asked, Danny was sure of it, but he still bristled at it.

"So, uh... Danny. What exactly happened anyway? It's been years, you sure you can't come back to Amity? Everyone misses you." The thick heavy silence reminded Danny he had been holding his breath for a while. The fear rose to his chest and he tried to breathe deeply. He didn't want to lie to Danielle and yet, he didn't want to think about any of it, let alone say it out loud. He wasn't ready for the question, and his expression must have conveyed it, because his half choked "I was busy" was instantly followed by a "No pressure, no pressure; if you don't or can't say anything it's fine." It took him a good ten minutes to calm down as he looked at several books and tried to make small talk about Dani's adventures. He picked up a book on travel and she rolled her eyes, although both were glad to distract from the awkwardness that had filled the air after Dani had asked her question.

"Those books are nothing compared to actually travelling." Danny shrugged and put it back in the shelf before looking at a book about machine design. It piqued his interest so he looked for more books similar to it. Soon enough, the background noise of his brain faded away in favor of books.

After browsing for a while, everyone went to the register together. Raven announced she was paying, and Danny began to promise to pay back before Raven simply shook her head and said it was fine. Danielle teased Danny on the fact he'd try to pay her back anyway.

On the register, it was relatively easy to tell who picked what: Raven had picked three books about herbs, poetry, and old obscure writing, Danny picked five books about various topics including space, machinery, and travel (if only to mess with Dani), and Danielle picked a book about a zombie invasion that "sounded really epic" and another book about some sort of sword-wielding princess since it also seemed cool to her. After paying, Raven and Danny began their trek towards the tower. Dani reluctantly said goodbye and flew off with her books, and Danny invited her to visit any time. Dani shrugged it off and promised to be back soon enough.

When they were nearing the tower, Raven finally spoke up.

"So that's what your family is like," she said. There was no tone behind it, and the flat delivery left it up to interpretation how she meant it, so Danny took it as a compliment and smiled.

"Yeah, Danielle's awesome. A fighter." Raven nodded before opening the tower door.

"We can read together i you want." Danny considered it before the emotional drain of the entire experience came to him like a truck and and he shook his head.

"Maybe later. I might just try to recharge right now. I haven't been outside in a long time and it was a little wild." Despite the slight disappointment in the air, Raven shrugged and said "okay" before going off to make tea and read in solitude. Danny glanced at the kitchen on his way to the infirmary and couldn't help but sigh at the dirty dishes already piling up. He'd just cleaned, too. At thinking of everything he'd done on his anxiety high, the exhaustion caught up to him tenfold and he walked tiredly, leaning against the wall the entire way, to the infirmary, kicked off his shoes, placed his books on the counter far away form the half-eaten waffle, and collapsed on the cot on top of his clean sheets. His muscles relaxed almost immediately. For once in the past week, it was calm, inky blackness and he instantly fell asleep. It was bliss.

* * *

This is so much longer than I thought it was! Wild! Hope that's a good last chapter of the year.  
I'm having so much fun writing this and I love how it went from being a weird vent to an actual story.  
I love my girl Dani so much, she's the best clone-child, fight me on this I dare you.  
 **Also, the poll is closed and Star and Danny will be talking about space.**

Thank you to **Maple-blind** for reminding me about the Danny vacuuming the walls thing in Prisoners of Love; I'd completely forgotten about that!  
And I forgot to respond to **julcourt818** last chapter, so I guess I'll respond now: Glad you're liking the story! There's no prequel, and don't worry, we'll find out once Danny, and, in turn, the story, is ready to tell us what happened.

Well, Happy New Years everybody! May 2018 be a great year for you all! (I'm personally going to break up with someone who's been less than kind to me so I'm jazzed for a new year without them.) Love y'all and see you around!


	19. Chapter 19- worms, space, and hair

Please forgive my laziness! I was busy with school and family.  
The chapter is here, finally. Writing Starfire talking was intimidation so I kept putting this off.  
Hope you enjoy!

* * *

When Danny woke up, he was surprised to see it was late afternoon. A quick slide off the bed showed him he hadn't slept in the best position as his shoulder was sore. Danny hissed and rubbed his shoulder. Pushing the dull ache aside, Danny stood and decided to stretch his legs and wake up a little. He grabbed his book about NASA and walked out of the infirmary.

Danny was wandering around the halls when he heard humming. Walking forwards a little, he saw Starfire's door was open. She was putting rollers in her hair while humming and smiling at a worm looking thing squirming around near her. Danny was turning to walk away, but Starfire met his eyes in the mirror and beamed. She whipped around in her seat and waved him over. "Friend Danny! Come on in!" Starfire pointed to a seat close to the worm thing. Realizing he had nothing better to do and not wanting to be rude, Danny shrugged and sat down where Starfire pointed.

"Hey," Danny greeted. He placed his book in the space between his jacket and his body before zipping it up. The worm thing squirmed closer to him and he tried to show no reacting until it attempted to crawl up his leg. Was it trying to eat his pants? UNable to resist his question, Danny asked "what's this?" Starfire glanced away from the mirror and giggled at the question.

"Oh, that is my pet, Silkie! He is very lovely, no?" Danny looked down at Silkie, who looked back at him. Danny nodded uncomfortably.

"Yeah… cute… Uh," Danny searched for another topic of discussion before remembering his book. "Do you like space?" Starfire chuckled to herself and Danny felt the heat rise to his cheeks: was she laughing at him?

"I am from space, Friend Danny!" Danny was amazed. "I am princess of Tamaran. I am new to Earth and all its people and customs." Danny nodded.

"So you have traveled through space? I have so many questions!" Danny looked away. "Well, if you don't mind answering them, that is." Starfire hummed.

"Ask what you wish." Silkie gurgled and Danny looked at his now slime covered pant leg. Curiously, he poked the worm, who gurgled again. Focusing on the pet instead of Starfire, he started asking his questions.

"What're the stars like away from Earth?" Starfire picked up another roller and carefully rolled her hair around it.

"I guess you could say they are easier to observe," Starfire said. "Earth has the… pollution of the air, no?" She looked at Danny for verification, who simply nodded. "From space, the pollution is not an obstacle. But," Starfire smiled at Danny, "I like looking at the stars from Earth. I suppose Earth is fascinating in many ways. Like the works of fire thrown up in celebration, yes?" Danny nodded. The two continued talking, before Starfire put the last roller in her hair and scooped Silkie (who Danny had be petting) in her arms. She looked at Danny seriously.

"Friend Danny," she began, "if I may ask: what is your favorite thing about Earth?" Danny shrugged and racked his brain for an answer.

"I guess the people and how different they all are?" Danny phrased his sentence like a question, and Starfire nodded before smiling.

"Me too." She put Silkie down and clapped her hands as if remembering something important. "Oh, Friend Danny! If I may ask!" Starfire took a deep inhale. "Where did you come from? How did you get here? What id your favorite color? What is your favorite food, and why are you in love with space?" Danny blinked. Deciphering what the rapid fire questions actually meant, he nodded.

"I came from Illinois, I just got here I guess; I don't remember. Might have walked? I like green, and burgers are my favorite food. I just like space because it's far away from everything that can weigh people down." Danny considered asking her about herself, but they'd already talked about anything he could think to ask.

Before Danny could think of another conversation topic, Beast Boy leaned into the doorframe and waved at Danny and Starfire. Danny waved back.

"Dudes, it time to eat! Come on!" Danny stood up to walk, almost dropping his book in the process, and Starfire followed after him. The sun was almost down and Danny whistled to himself. Had him and Starfire talked for that long? Starfire closed her door behind her and decided to tell Beast Boy all about what she had discussed with Danny. Danny laughed to himself. He nudged beast Boy.

"Bets are it's pizza you and Cyborg took to long fighting over," he joked, and Best Boy stuck his tongue out.

"No, actually. Burgers - yuck- and tofu burgers." Beat Boy turned to Starfire. "And mustard, obviously." Starfire lit up with joy. Danny chuckled to himself. The tower wasn't so bad even if he was essentially stuck in it.

* * *

So much for longer chapters, whoops. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and that 2018 has been treating you well.  
Feel free to review/PM, follow, favorite, and all that stuff.  
I'm making bread today so that's exciting.  
Love y'all and see y'all around!

((Is it just me or has ff dot net been weird lately?))


	20. Chapter 20- Good Days, but Bad Days, too

We ll have those days where it feels like we're going backwards.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Danny opened his eyes tiredly. Despite the good days he'd been having the past week, he was tired. And cranky. Very cranky. He sighed and pressed his face into the cold side of the pillow, relaxing slightly. He was about to go back to sleep for the fourth time that day when Beast Boy opened his door. Danny mumbled a complaint to himself and whined before glancing at Beast Boy.

"Yes, Beast Boy?" He asked. He could only hope he didn't sound overly aggressive. Beast Boy smiled nervously.

"I was just hoping we could chat since you've been sleeping all day yesterday and most of today. Maybe walked around, stretch your legs." Danny groaned.

"I did that three days ago." Beast Boy stifled a laugh and Danny smiled despite himself. Although he hated to admit it right now, Beast Boy's excitement was contagious. Danny sighed in defeat. So much for sleeping today away.

"Okay, okay, I'll get up. Stop judging me." Danny graciously slid off the bed and onto the floor. "The floor is also a bed if I want it to be." Beast Boy rolled his eyes in good nature and grabbed Danny past the cuffs to pick him up. Danny's hand went intangible and Beast Boy just passed through his arm instead. "Yikes, man, I'm sorry. I actually phased through most of the bed yesterday, too." The second part was a lie, but it took the hurt look off of Beast Boy's face so it was okay with Danny. Danny stood up and brushed off any dirt. He glanced at his bed once more longingly before stretching slightly and following beast Boy out of the room.

Danny brushed his jacket on as they walked into the kitchenette and main room. His eyes landed on the pile of dishes and he rubbed his face. _How do they manage to use so many plates?_ Beast Boy stopping at the couch with Cyborg and several controllers made Danny blink.

"Why do you keep tricking me into coming out only to play games?" Beast Boy smiled sheepishly.

"You'd grumble and complain more?" The statement was said like a question and Danny plopped onto the couch.

"I won't complain when I beat you at this." Danny looked at Cyborg. "And you, too. Both of you." Cyborg laughed.

"Try me."

The game was monotonous, a typical shooter with the volume turned off to keep Danny from blasting the TV (a small incident a week back which ended with a charred wall taught them better than to startle him when the cuffs were only halfway effective at stopping him). After defeating Beast Boy and Cyborg once more at another match, Danny began to nod off.

Beast Boy and Danny brushed shoulders and Danny was ripped out of the present.

The sound of ecto-guns filled his ears and he slammed the controller against the wall before covering his ears and breathing heavily. His eyes squeezed shut in an effort to get the sound out of his damn head but all it did was make it louder and echo in his skull.

He screamed.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at Danny at a complete loss. At first they'd thought he was overreacting to being shot in the game, but the way he was acting…

"Is there a high frequency?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy, who shook his head. Then it hit them. A flashback.

"I can't talk to him while he's covering his ears," Beast Boy said dejectedly. Against his better instinct, Cyborg reached out to grab Danny, but he only screamed louder. A forcefield threw him back. It flickered wildly. Danny let go of his ears to grab his wrists and hiss in pain as the cuffs sparked and burned in an effort to stop him.

"Danny," Beast Boy began, slowly walking up to Danny. Danny bent down and tightened his grip on his wrists. "Danny? It's just me: Beast Boy. Please look at me?" Danny swallowed thickly and looked at Beast Boy from his peripheral. Why was everything blurry? And then the tears started falling. Danny let go of his wrist to wipe his face. "Danny, I need you to breathe. Can you do that for me?" Danny nodded and bit his hand in an effort to stifle his sobs. "Please let go of your hand." Danny dropped his hand and started breathing.

After a few minutes, Danny looked up tiredly at Beast Boy and Cyborg with puffy eyes and a reddened face. He looked away in shame.

"S-sorry, guys… Uh, have fun without me. I'll just go rest up; I don't feel like really being with company right now." He punctuated the sentence with a pointed stare at Beast Boy. Beast Boy nodded. "I'll try to just sleep for a little. I'll… do the dishes tomorrow."

Danny started to walk away when Beast Boy called out. Danny turned around dejectedly. "Yes?"

"Your wrists."

"T-tomorrow. I can handle it until then."

"I don't know, man, waiting might not be a good option," said Cyborg, but Danny shrugged.

"I've been through worse. It's just a flesh wound. Uh, good night." The sunny day contradicted his sentence, but Danny seemed to pay it no mind as he walked back to the Infirmary.

Danny plunked onto his bed less than gracefully and tried to sleep. His thoughts wouldn't let him rest.

 _I was doing so well, why today, I hadn't had an episode like that for a week now, why, why,_ why.

Danny sighed and looked at his hand and wrists. The burns stung when the still warm metal of the cuffs slid against them, and as much as he hated to say this, the pain almost helped. The little voice in his head reminded him that this was not how to deal with his problems but he ignored it in favor of poking the burn. He hissed in pain and gently blew on his burns. His hand hurt. Maybe biting it was a bad idea.

At some point, Danny had started to drift off again when the Infirmary door opened. _Please stop hindering my rest, Titans_. Danny pretended to sleep.

"I know you're awake." Oh, Robin. This would be fun. Maybe an apology would save him on this one.

"M'sorry for blastin' C'borg." Danny smushed his face against the pillow. Sleep couldn't come fast enough.

"Apology appreciated, but unnecessary. I know about the cuffs burning you, too, so hand me your arms. Defeated, he pulled his hands out from under the sheets. Robin grabbed the antiseptic.

The process was quick, although both of them tensed when his cuffs had to taken off to bandage it properly.

"They're a lot worse than I expected," Robin admitted. Danny tried to send a shrug through his stare, but it didn't work (as expected). Robin looked the cuffs. "Cyborg and I are trying to design stronger cuffs but I guess we'll stick with these for now." Danny nodded before letting Robin lock the cuffs lock back into place. "Rest up."

The moment Robin closed the door, Danny relaxed. Soon after, he fell asleep.

(It wasn't peaceful.)

* * *

Ngl I've been pretty numb lately. And tired. But I like writing so I'm glad I pushed myself to make something.  
Poor Danny, hope he feels better soon.  
Kinda wanna introduce a new character soon but I'm afraid of it messing up everything. Like, I was him to be jealous and baffled but then the way they reacted to him would be weird in comparison. Hm... decisions, decisions...  
Well, feel free to review, follow, favorite, all that good stuff.  
Love y'all and see you around! *heelies out*


	21. Chapter 21- Popsicle Daughter

If anyone's interested there's a spinoff oneshot I posted titled Sick Bro Time.  
It's a really simple quick read, and if you somehow want more Encounter-verse in your life that could satisfy you.  
Fun fact: I wrote the first draft of this chapter at 2am.  
Well, enjoy!

* * *

Danny's morning wasn't the most interesting, and it felt like cold molasses, but it was accomplished. Well, as accomplished as his day could be, considering his situation. He'd gotten up after sleeping the days away due to an exhausting episode, showered, washed his hair, done some laundry, actually eaten a meal like a functional person, and finally done the dishes. He decided to use the day to read. The day, however, had other plans.

He was about halfway through a captivating chapter of a book he'd read several times when his ghost sense went off. Startled, he closed the book and dropped it on his cot before standing up, ready for a fight that could end his charring his wrists again, when the ghost made itself visible. Or rather, the halfa made herself visible.

Danielle hovered in front of Danny as she hugged herself tightly, incapable of stopping her shivering. Her lips were starting to blue and, most importantly, the tips of her hair and her fingers were covered in a thin layer of frost. Danny dropped his defensive stance in favor of fretting over his hypothermic daughter.  
"Danielle?" He asked, starting to reach out for her. Danielle, however, shook her head and floated away.

"H-hey, Dad." Her teeth chattered hard enough to make her almost incoherent. "What... What's h-ha-happening to... me?" A particularly strong shiver wracked her frame. "Every... Everything is so cold..." Her entire face was starting to become blue, and Danny snapped into action, covering Danielle's shoulders with a blanket and leading her to sit. Danielle wrapped the blanket around herself tightly and curled up on the infirmary bed. Her eyes were shut as she struggled to warm herself up.

"It's your ice powers. Don't worry, you're out of control now, but it'll calm down. It happened to me, too. Granted, you should learn to control them so you don't freeze yourself into a cube." Danny looked at his wrist cuffs and sighed. "I'd teach you but my powers aren't exactly available right now." Danielle hugged herself and breathed out a cold fog. It instantly froze up and stuck to her nose.

"... I'm... f-freezing, Dad." She rubbed her hands together in a desperate attempt for warmth. Danny shook his head in sympathy.  
"I know sweetie, but it'll pass." He looked at her and then at the walls, conflicted. Finally, he sighed to himself in resignation. "Go to the Ghost Zone and look for Frostbite. Tell him I sent you."

Danielle nodded, relieved that someone could help her. "What d-does Fr-Frostbite look... look like?" The frost on her hands was stubbornly refusing to melt; in fact, it only grew in thickness, freezing the poor girl into a popsicle. Danny draped another blanket on to his daughter in an effort to help her.  
"A yeti with an arm made of ice. Hugs way too tightly. You'll know him when he hugs you." Danny glanced uncomfortably at the door. "I'd take you myself, but..."

"I know. I'll go find Frostbite, thanks Dad." Danny smiled hopelessly.

"The most I can say is that you should try to imagine your core warming up and really focus on melting the ice." Danny ruffled Danielle's hair. "Go. I don't want an ice cube for a daughter." Danielle nodded, and, with a snap of his fingers and some mild strain, Danny made a portal. With a simple "thank you" and goodbye, Danielle went through the portal, blankets still covering her shoulders. The cuffs sparked and distracted Danny just enough that the portal closed itself.

"Honestly, these stupid things hurt when they do that. They're not even fully functional." Danny blew gently on his wrist. "Stupid Titan tech."  
Danny paced the room for a few minutes before sitting and bouncing his leg impatiently. Despite knowing Danielle would be gone for at least a few days, he was still worried. Had she gotten lost? He wasn't allowed to run through all the worst-case scenarios, fortunately, since Raven knocked on and opened the door lethargically. They locked stares and Raven cleared her throat.

"I wanted to know if you're done reading." Raven looked away, her will to stare Danny down broken. Danny shrugged.

"You remember my daughter, Danielle?" Raven nodded, unsure what Danielle had to do with her book. "She dropped by and I had to help her out so I got distracted. You can have it back, though." Raven shook her head.

"...if you want to read it still, I don't mind. I'll be reading, too, if you want to join me." Raven shrugged to herself, hiding any discomfort the conversation was causing. Danny smiled.

"Sure. I don't mind the company." Raven's shoulders relaxed slightly and she walked into the infirmary before sitting down on Beast Boy's stool and opening her book. Danny did the same from his spot on the bed. The moments afterwards were silent and comfortable outside from the sound of pages flipping. Raven cleared her throat, mustering the energy to ask her question.

"I sensed your anxiety from down the hall and thought you needed a distraction. Did anything happen?" Danny glanced at her, surprised.

"You're an empath?"

"Among other things, I guess." Danny nodded.

"Just worried about my kid is all. The Ghost Zone isn't the friendliest space out there." Raven hummed in acknowledgement to his answer. Danny closed his book, having finished a chapter. "I'll probably fall asleep if I'm given the chance, so feel free to keep me up by talking."

"If you wanted to have a conversation, you could've asked."

"It's less demanding this way." Danny rolled over on his bed and closed his eyes. "Chat away. Waffles." The conversation was spread out, but it was still engaging. At some point, even Raven had put her book down in favor of talking. Danny still did most of the talking, but it was alright with both of them.

Eventually, the hours trickled away and the two had to end their explanation on the merits of toast when it was time for Raven to patrol. "...that was... fun," Raven stated, holding her books tightly. "We could talk again sometime." Danny grinned.

"That'd be great." Raven left, and Danny relaxed. He hoped Danielle was okay.

* * *

Danielle winced as she accidentally encased Frostbite in ice.

"Sorry, sorry!" She reached for Frostbite, unaware her hand was encased with blue energy. Frostbite waved her away anxiously.

"It is alright, friend of the Great One. Ice is no problem for me." He soon got an abrupt ice blast to the face. "You're still doing better than the Great One when he was training originally."

"That doesn't reassure me as much as it should, but thanks anyway." Danielle sneezed, accidentally freezing her legs to the floor. "At least I don't feel like a popsicle anymore."

"Glad I could help."

* * *

This whole ice thing comes back later I think. I'd have to check my outline but I'm too lazy for that rn so just trust my word.  
Anyway, hope the chapter was enjoyable, follow, favorite, review; fill you heart's desire. Heck, message me. I wouldn't mind the company.

Thanks once again to Maple-blind for their reviews since they really do make my day. I'm glad you're liking this story thus far and I appreciate your input.  
Well, see y'all around. Love y'all.


	22. Chapter 22- Anniversary Chapter & Terra

One year of a distressed halfa living in a tower. Makes me a little emotional thinking about it, considering this story is hopefully less trash than it used to be. As a little anniversary present, this chapter will be longer than usual (and connected to canon, wow!).  
Enjoy my hard work and suffering!

* * *

Danny was used to the Titans going off and leaving him alone for a while. He was more than used to it, actually. Sometimes they weren't even fighting crime, just spending a day out, and Danny couldn't go because they were all slightly afraid he'd go rogue. It hurt his feelings, sure, but it wasn't too bad. Gave him time to clean without the Titans dirtying an unholy amount of plates while he tried to do the dishes.

That being said, he was not in any way used to them bringing visitors. And definitely not spontaneously. The moment the blonde girl with twig like limbs waltzed into the Tower, Danny was on edge. There was something _off_ , and he refused to think that he was being impulsive and territorial. She was a suspicious person and he did not like that at all. Nonetheless, Danny pushed aside his discomfort for the sake of turning invisible before any of the Titans or the new girl could really look at him. He grabbed a book and phased into the supply closet. The cuffs were warm against his skin, almost burning him but not quite. He breathed out and looked at the supply closet. All his cleaning supplies were there, begging for use, and he simply turned an empty mop bucket upside down, wiped it with a rag, and crouched onto it, opening his book to read.

The sound of joyous laughter echoed down the halls after a while. It was becoming hard to ignore, and rereading a book he'd bought the time he'd reunited with Danielle was becoming harder and harder. The cuffs sparked in warning. He couldn't just eavesdrop without risking charring his wrists or blowing his cover while new girl's first impression would be some sort of cranky… janitor? He sighed and listened to the laughter and chatter. It was burning him worse than anything else could, from the cuffs, to actual blasts from other ghosts, or even the terrible "training" routines he tried to wipe from his mind. Just thinking about it made his body sore with phantom wounds. _Don't think about it_ , he told himself, almost begging. There was no way he could risk having an episode right now of all times.

That being said, his breathing wasn't effective at actually letting him breathe and he felt his hands shake with stress. Or hunger. Danny concentrated. He'd been on autopilot the last few days, but he was sure he'd eaten… right? Danny shook his head. Now wasn't the time for any of that. He needed to focus. New girl. Meet her, discreetly look for anything suspicious. He phased through the supply closet wall, hissing when the cuffs gave him an electric charge. Maybe one day he'd tell Robin and Cyborg what the better cuffs they were working on should be made out of. Probably the same day he'd eat a full plate of blood blossoms. He wasn't fond of having his powers be completely unavailable, even if the cuffs made accidental power usage a pain. Danny crouched into the infirmary and grabbed his jacket, stuffing his book under the cot's mattress. Danny breathed out slowly and walked slowly, trying to look as bored as he could.

Another wave of good hearted chatter reached his super senses, and, without knowing why, his chest tightened. He wasn't even binding today after accidentally falling asleep with the binder the day before.

Thinking of that fact, he felt exposed. He pushed it aside. _Alright Fenton, cool and collected_.

Actually walking into the living room gave him an attack as he saw a gigantic pile of dirty dishes. Distractedly, he whined to himself, grabbing Robin's attention. Robin smiled. "Hey! Danny, come meet Terra." So that was her name. Terra. Danny gave a look with his ice blue eyes before smiling.

"Hello, Terra," Danny said, quietly analyzing every detail that could paint Terra as some sort of villain. Finding none, he begrudgingly engaged in unbearable small talk. Did the Titans invite a stranger into their home without a single doubt? Sure, they had taken him in, too, but they were being much warmer with "Terra" than they had been with him. The closest to this atmosphere had been the Monopoly game and it filled him with a bitterness beyond human ability. He smiled anyway, hiding an eye twitch by closing his eyes. "Enjoying the food?" He asked politely. He ignored the obscene number of dishes he'd need to wash (seriously, how many plates did the Titans and this Terra girl need in one day?) in favor of leaning on the counter, opening his eyes. He hoped they weren't green. Terra just hummed happily as she shoveled more food into her mouth.

"Delicious! Honestly," she said, moving on from talking to Danny and turning to the Titans, "thank you so much!" They all smiled at her with a warmth he didn't even know that any of them outside of Beast Boy could hold. Speaking of Beast Boy, Danny spared him a glance. His green skinned friend was clearly having a puppy crush— Danny wondered how long until he would actually turn into a dog— and he was blushing and stuttering all over the place. Danny's chest stirred with something akin to discomfort. He brushed it aside in favor of yawning and stretching whilst meeting Terra's gaze. His eyes burned into her before he smiled politely again and looked at the Titans.

"Well, it was nice meeting your new friend," he said, giving a glance at Terra, who looked away, "but I'm actually really worn out, so I'll see you around. Please rinse off the dishes before putting them in the sink." Cyborg waved at him as he walked away, exhaustion washing over him the moment he was out of sight. Warm chatter filled the air in the living room again and the hallway flashed green. He breathed out slowly, trying to compartmentalize.

Despite his best efforts to just sleep everything off, the noise was too distracting, and Danny settled for looking at the ceiling. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, and it was as if floodgates had opened as all his thoughts came rushing forth.

 _What did I do wrong?_

 _What makes her better than me?_

 _Why are they so nice to her right off the bat?_

 _Was I not good enough?_

… _The Titans must_ hate _me._ With that last thought nausea managed to make him dizzy even though he was lying down. Danny squeezed his eyes shut before grunting and walking into the bathroom, hitting the wall by accident. He looked at the mirror and pinched the bridge of his nose. Green eyes bored into him the longer he looked at the mirror, and eventually, after simply giving himself an empty look, they fizzled back into blue. Danny bumped the back of his head against the wall a few times before slumping against the wall. _I'm definitely cleaning tomorrow,_ he decided. If anything, the tower of dirty dishes should keep him busy for a while.

He just hoped that Terra girl wouldn't interrupt him.

* * *

It was a little later, at nighttime, that he heard a knock at the door and then he heard it slide open. A part of him deeply hoped it was Beast Boy, but when he opened his eyes, Raven was at the door, looking at the wall. Danny groaned internally and sat up, rubbing his shoulders. He looked at Raven. Raven motioned for him to follow, and Danny's eyes narrowed as he stood up to follow Raven. When they ended up at the bathroom down the hall, Danny furrowed his brows in confusion.

"There's… already a bathroom in the infirmary," he said, although his tone made it sound like a question. Raven shook her head, glancing at the door and then at Danny. Her face and voice were flat as she spoke to him.

"Don't be too angry," Raven asked of him, before she opened the door. Danny blinked before covering his face and groaning. Hoping it was an illusion, he looked at the bathroom again. Unfortunately for him, the mud caking every surface of the bathroom was not an illusion, and he found himself unable to look away. There were handprints of the wall, too. Danny looked at the bathroom tiredly.

"Let me guess: Terra?" He asked, trying to calculate how much he needed of each detergent and how long it would take. Raven shrugged.

"She's been wandering for a while. Don't hold it against her." Raven looked at Danny, who was mourning the state of the bathroom. "If your daughter were to come back from wandering and got the bathroom dirty—" Danny gave her a look that asked her to stop talking. He leaned on the wall and sighed.

"There's a difference between Danielle and some random girl we know barely anything about." Danny closed his eyes and Raven shut the bathroom door, sparing Danny any more pain. "Honestly, isn't she just at least somewhat suspicious?" Raven gave no response, and Danny sighed. "I'll clean the bathroom before any of you wake up in the morning, don't worry about it." Just as he was walking away from the wall, Raven called out to him. Danny turned around. "What?"

"You don't have to clean it if you don't want to." Danny gave a small smile.

"No, I'll clean it. It's therapeutic for me, remember? Not to mention it's kind of my job now." _Maybe you'll all stop hating me_. Danny stretched. "If you need to use the restroom feel free to use mine. I have a feeling I'll be here a while." Raven nodded and walked away, giving Danny his space. Danny rolled up his sleeves and muttered encouragement to himself before he went to grab his supplies. Maybe a deep clean would help...

It was probably one am by the time he was done and okay with the state of the bathroom. Granted, he was still feeling things, so he took out the dirty mud water and soaked the mop again. He wasn't infuriated, he told himself, wiping down the bathroom with a rag for what could have been the tenth time— he'd lost count— just frustrated. Definitely not out of control with emotions out of the human range.

Out of all the complications his ghost powers caused him, the emotional range was by far the worst for him. It was also something the cuffs couldn't cancel out, no matter how effective they were designed to be (and these cuffs were only halfway functional). Ghosts were inherently emotional creatures, and Danny hated that, because he was always out of whack whenever he felt anything remotely terrible. Which was often. And as of right now, his anger could rival that of a ghost who had died with bitterness in their heart. Danny furrowed his brows as he took the mop. Maybe it wasn't anger. He sighed and scrubbed the floor with the mop. A cough took him out of his thoughts and he almost dropped the mop. It was Raven.

"Hey," he said, and Raven nodded. Danny gave a halfhearted smile. "Told you this bathroom would be clean before morning. If you need to go, you can use the infirmary bathroom." Raven shook her head.

"You need to talk?" She asked, voice devoid of emotion yet letting some sympathy through. At least it seemed like sympathy. He wasn't in the mood for disse— searching for hints in people at the moment. Danny looked at her with a flat face.

"Why the offer? I'm fine." Raven raised a single brow before pointing at the mop Danny was holding.

"You're mopping the wall," she pointed out, and Danny looked at the mop. His grip loosened, and the mop slipped from his hands.

"Just frustrated." He said. The question was burning in his mind, but he doubted it was appropriate. Raven nodded and leaned against the door.

"Want company?" She offered, and Danny sighed. Maybe company would help.

"Sure. Feel free to sit somewhere. Or stand." Raven crossed her legs in a meditative pose and hovered over the ground, and Danny put the mop to the side as he sprayed some cleaner on a rag and wiped down the counters (again). "… Uh," He started, and Raven looked at him. It was too late to turn back now, and he took a deep breath. "What's your favorite thing about books?" he asked. His shoulders relaxed. While not the question on his mind, it was a smooth safe. Raven shrugged.

"Books are good company. You?" Danny wrung out the rag and held it in his hand.

"Distraction." The rag fell from his hand and he slumped against the wall. He closed his eyes. "Remind me to take the towel to the wash," he said, before standing up to put the cleaning supplies away. He was still tense, but the bathroom could only be cleaned so many times, especially with Raven watching him. She wasn't judging, and Danny knew that, but nervous cleaning wasn't a thing he did while people talked to him. Raven walked alongside Danny as they reached the supply closet. Danny took off his cleaning gloves and wiped his forehead.

"Well, the bathroom's clean," he said, glancing at Raven. "What are the team's plans for tomorrow? Well, this morning, actually," he said, wondering what the time was.

"Obstacle course. Evaluating Terra's skill level." Raven looked at him. "Feel free to come and watch." Danny blinked and nodded.

"Okay, I'll think about it." With that, the two said goodnight and Danny collapsed onto his cot. His mind trailed to the dishes and how exhausted he was. With that, Danny fell asleep, his dreams tainted by his overflowing emotions.

* * *

Despite barely sleeping, Danny woke up before the sun rose feeling rested, and rushed over to the kitchen instantly after his eyes opened. He needed to clean the dishes before the Titans woke up. As he scrubbed the plates, slightly irritated that the dishes weren't rinsed down like he asked, he let his mind wander. He didn't notice Terra had woken up from the couch (he had assumed she'd been sleeping in a room somewhere) until she leaned into his peripheral.

"Good morning," she greeted, and Danny had to choke down the scare she'd given him. He kept his gaze on the dishes and forced out a "good morning" as a reply. Terra pouted at him. "Danny, right? You hate me or something?" Danny rinsed off the first set of dishes and dried them before putting them in their proper cupboards. Terra was about to ask again when Danny answered.

"No." He said flatly. He rinsed out the kitchen sponge and lathered up with soap again, focusing on the plates. Hoping he would calm down. Terra picked up a dirty plate and waved it in his direction, almost accusatory.

"What's with the silent treatment, then?" Danny gave her an unamused look.

"We had a conversation the one time we saw each other." He went back to the dishes that the girl trying to talk to him had dirtied and let out a huff when a dried out… _something_ refused to remove itself from the plate. Terra kept her gaze on him. "If you want to say something, just say it." The stubborn substance finally removed itself from the plate and Danny smiled in victory.

"Say, what's for breakfast?" She asked, and Danny shrugged, trying to reign in his irritation with her. All she was doing was existing, and somehow, that grated on him. He was almost ashamed of himself, but he genuinely found Terra suspicious. Something was _off_ but he couldn't tell what and it frustrated him that none of the Titans saw it. "I thought you cooked for the Titans?" The plate cracked in his grip and he knew his eyes were green, possibly even red from how she flinched at his gaze.

"I don't know what the Titans told you," he began, squeezing the life out of the sponge, "but I am not a butler servant. I clean because I like to." He rinsed off the plate harshly and set it down on the counter, not caring that the counter was soaked. Terra stepped back.

"Woah, calm down." Danny looked back at the last five dishes left and didn't respond. His mind was racing at the possibility that the Titans saw him as a servant, and for a reason he couldn't place, looking at Terra made it worse. He breathed out slowly.

"I'm sure Cyborg will come own soon and make something. Hope you're not vegetarian. I'm pretty sure he's going to make bacon and eggs." Terra shrugged.

"I eat anything." Danny nodded, only half listening as he dried off the last of the plates and shoved them into the cupboard.

"Now, if you excuse me," he said, trying to keep back the anger threatening to take him over, "I'm going to get ready for the day. If you can't wait for Cyborg, there's probably something in the fridge. Don't get crumbs on the floor." Before Terra could respond, Danny was already walking away briskly, face hot.

He took a long shower, the type that isn't about cleaning but more about standing under the water and astral projecting to the next plane of reality. Danny had no idea how many times he'd absently washed his hair, but he was literally squeaky clean by the end. He dressed in jeans, sneakers, and a baseball tee with some weird design on it. Triangles in a weird color scheme he could never decipher. By the time he was out of the infirmary, all the Titans were eating breakfast, and Danny's stomach clenched. He blinked as he realized he hadn't eaten dinner the night before and grabbed some sort of fruit that had made it past the Titans' terrible eating habits line of defense. Danny was correct about Cyborg making bacon and eggs, and Raven was drinking tea. Starfire was eating some Tamaranean dish with mustard to down it, and Beast Boy and Terra were off somewhere. Robin, noticing his presence, offered toast, and Danny declined it instantly. He hated toast. Eating about three fourths of the fruit (an apple?), Danny grabbed coffee and downed it in a few gulps. He hadn't slept much the night before, too anxious about whether or not Terra was up to something.

"Well, time for the obstacle course," Robin said. Danny put his mug down.

"I'm going, too." Raven's mouth twitched in what could have a smile as Robin nodded, not seeing a reason to decline.

"I will alert our friends Beast Boy and Terra," Starfire said, flying off with mustard in her hand. Danny shifted his weight from leg to leg. He had a plan.

* * *

"Booyah! New course record!" Cyborg whooped in victory as he looked at his arm. "2:17" flickered back at him like a medal. Raven rolled her eyes from the control center.

"You're the first one to use the course," she pointed out, and Cyborg frowned. Danny clapped from where he was standing next to Beast Boy and Starfire. Robin looked at Terra.

"So, Terra, ready to—"

"Actually, I'd like to try first." Danny said, giving Robin a determined look. Robin and Raven looked at each other and shrugged. "No powers, obviously." He clarified.

"You sure you're not going to pull a muscle?" Robin asked. Danny rolled up his sleeves slightly.

"Positive." Robin nodded and started up the course.

"Countdown initiated. Danny, get ready!" Danny nodded and got into position. When the alarm blared, he began to run. He feet barely touched the ground as he ran in large leaps, dodging the fists protruding from the floor. He rolled across the dirt and jumped off just to avoid the lasers shooting at him bring all sides as he skidded along the ground, running with determination in his eyes. A laser almost hit him and he went into autopilot, doing back flips as the lasers hit the ground behind and below him.

Robin pressed a few buttons and the gates popped up, ready to come down. He tucked and rolled through the first two easily, before backing away from the third one just as it came down. He crouched and jumped, reaching the top and vaulting himself off of it. The landing was slightly rough and he hissed, before rolling out of the way of the discs pelting the ground. He tried to be as agile as possible, reminding himself not to use his powers.

 _I need to prove myself to the Titans._ A disc grazed his cheek, making it sting, but Danny pushed it aside in favor of jumping onto the weapons and letting two of them shoot at each other. As the two dented each other and malfunctioned, Danny leaped towards the Titans and tumbled as he hit the ground, landing in a graceful crouch. He breathed heavily as he looked at Robin for approval. Robin nodded, and Danny gave a slight smile before shakily standing up.

"Two minutes and twenty seconds. Not bad!" Cyborg said, ready to clap Danny in the back. Startled, Danny ducked and almost knocked Cyborg over. Danny's eyes widened.

"Sorry, sorry; instinct." He scratched his neck and pleaded for forgiveness with his eyes. His ankle throbbed slightly, but he ignored it. It would go away soon enough. Danny leaned back against the rock and let his mind mull over his mistakes. He was shaking, he realized, and he couldn't hear much over the ringing in his ears. He saw Beast Boy encourage Terra and shook his head, smiling slightly. Beast Boy was too kind. Danny half paid attention to Terra, noting all of her mistakes and destruction. From experience, it either meant she was overwhelmed, or just straight up couldn't control her powers. Seeing her fall off of her own rocks and hurling them towards the obstacle course equipment, he guessed the latter. From somewhere behind him, Danny heard Raven mutter something about need a new obstacle course, with made him choke back a laugh. Terra tumbled onto the ground in front of the group before making a pose and suddenly congratulations ruptured from the team. Danny gave a smile that he was sure looked more like a grimace and glanced up at Robin and Raven.

"Looks… new course record," Raven said, causing Cyborg to frown. Danny made a strangled laugh. His breathing was too shallow, making him feel lost. Nothing particularly awful had happened. He closed his eyes, which, he soon realized was a mistake.

 _The obstacle course was ramped up to a difficulty level that beat him down. He barely made it through before collapsing. He hissed out in pain and fear. Mistakes were not tolerated at…_ don't think about it _… and something told him his imperfection was going to make him suffer._

Danny felt nauseous when he opened his eyes, tasting blood in his mouth despite there being none. He glanced over at the cheering for Terra and gave a weak clap. His chest was still tight with that emotion he couldn't quite place. Holding his breath, he quietly walked towards the group, trying to calm down.

As much as he hated to say it, a part of him was scared Robin would scold him on every imperfection. His fear had no time to be proved right or wrong, however, since Robin stopped midsentence as his communicator beeped. Everyone else's alarm blinked in sync, and Terra looked around in confusion.

"Okay, why is everybody blinking?" She asked, and Danny face palmed as discreetly as he could. It was obvious the beeping was an alarm. They all ran inside, the light-hearted atmosphere of the obstacle course forgotten.

* * *

Out of all the Titans, Robin was the most serious about his job. Danny guessed that being the protégé of the world's greatest detective had made him a workaholic. While the Titans and Terra crowded around the monitor, Danny leaned back on the couch, barely giving any attention to the screen Robin was frowning at.

"Slade," Robin said, and Danny perked up as the image came up. _That's_ what the criminal of Robin's obsessions looked like? Terra scratched her head in confusion.

"Slade?" She asked, and Danny curled up into the couch as Beast Boy explained that Slade was a Bad Guy. A Real bad Guy. He bit his tongue to stop the laugh bubbling at the back of his throat, since Beast Boy's wording was always funny to him. Nonetheless, Danny looked lazily at the Titans as they prepared to run out. Seeing Terra stick behind, a mixture of relief and resentment filled him. They both weren't trusted enough to be Titans, but that meant they were stuck together— Beast Boy looked back at Terra.

"You coming or what?" Beast Boy asked, and Danny closed his eyes and breathed out slowly as Terra and Beast Boy ran out, holding hands and smiling as if they weren't about to face a "Real Bad Guy". Once the door closed, Danny let out a scream of frustration. Nowhere near a Ghostly Wail, but just as cathartic and exhausting as one, and Danny's hands lit up in anger before he breathed slowly. His ectoblast fizzled out as the cuffs sparked. Somehow, he found the cuffs worse than the stupid "controlled motivational shock" that— Danny squeezed his eyes shut, and, unable to hold anything in, or stop his racing mind, any longer, cried.

He cried because it was obvious that he wasn't good enough for the Titans if they preferred a complete stranger. He cried because the cuffs frustrated the living hell out of him. He cried because he didn't know if Danielle was safe or not. He cried because he missed his family, his Amity Park friends, _Clockwork_ , Cujo, and all the other ghosts.

He cried because he was jea— Danny's eyes widened in realization and his crying subsided. _Jealousy_. He almost wanted to laugh. A ghost superhero who was able to handle having been pummeled into buildings, stuffed into lockers, and being hated by ghosts and humans alike fell apart because some blonde girl was more accepted than he was by some other heroes that had taken him in as prisoner. Danny slumped back down on the couch. A prisoner. He was still just a prisoner the Titans were friendly with, wasn't he? A mentally unstable prisoner who cleaned the tower he was stuck in for them. Maybe that's what they had told Terra.

He felt upset. More than upset. It was something human words could not describe, and he didn't know enough Ghost Speak to find a word for it. Danny grunted. He felt so out of control and he didn't feel like doing anything productive like cleaning, or reading, or even just sleeping. He thought about harming himself to get the rage to stop, but that would only prove that he was an unstable prisoner who couldn't be trusted, so instead he just curled up on the floor and looked at the floor. He wondered if Walker's prison would be better. It wouldn't mess with his emotions, for starters. He shook his head, imagining the Warden being beyond pissed that he had evaded his sentence for so long and adding another one thousand years to his sentence; maybe even five thousand if Danny sassed him while he monologued.

Would he even live long enough to fulfill the… how long even _was_ his sentence in the Ghost Zone? His stomach clenched as he thought about Danielle getting in trouble with the warden.

His brain was going too fast. It was starting to give him a migraine. He screamed into the couch cushion, glad no one else was here with him.

Almost as if the universe was happy to make him miserable, his ghost sense went off. Danny facepalmed. It was when he wanted solitude the other ghosts wanted to pester him. Every time. He hoped it was the Box Ghost over Danielle, because he did not want his daughter to see him like this. The Box Ghost, despite his flaws and annoying nature, hadn't told anyone about his reappearance after Danny asked, which he was grateful for. If it wasn't either of those two (Frostbite would never leave his realm since his people needed him, and Clockwork would have stopped time), he was going to have a word with the Box Ghost. Danny mentally prepared himself to fight when a bark pierced the air. Danny blinked and turned around. His jaw dropped.

The green glowing puppy barked at him from his spot on the floor, tail wagging as he waited for his friend to react. Danny's face morphed into a smile. "Hey, boy!" he said, patting his thighs. The ghostly dog tackled him and licked his face, getting the previously crying halfa to laugh. His voice was still hoarse, and he was sure he looked like a mess, but Cujo was as good as the day was going to get for him. He scratched behind the dog's ears and Cujo thumped his leg against the floor in bliss. Danny ruffled Cujo's fur. "Did you miss me?" he asked, receiving a bark and a lick to his hand. Danny's tears had completely dried up by now. "How'd you find me?" he asked, holding the puppy close to him. Cujo nuzzled against Danny, seemingly hoping to comfort his halfa, and Danny played with his fur, calmed down further than he would've been able to on his own. The Titans slipped from his mind as Danny pampered the ghost dog. The radioactive green canine seemed happy to see Danny after all this time. Danny was almost surprised Cujo still recognized him.

He was so absorbed in playing with the ghost dog that he barely heard when the door opened and all the Titans came in until Cujo growled and grew in size, worried for Danny's safety. The team, misunderstanding the situation, got ready to fight the dog. Danny stood up quickly and jumped in front of Cujo, shielding him from the Titans. He turned to Cujo.

"Down, boy, _down_ ," he commanded, reaching up to pet Cujo, who bent down to let Danny reach him. Danny ruffled his fur. "Such a good boy, who's a good boy? Yes, _you_ are, yes you are." The dog slowly shrank in size. "Good job Cujo!" He kept talking to the dog until he was back to puppy size and he scooped the dog into his arms. His eyes landed on Terra and he quickly looked away from all the Titans.

"What's the green thing?" Cyborg finally asked, and Danny defensively cradled Cujo, careful not to sound too mad. It might prompt Cujo into thinking he needed to protect Danny again.

"That 'thing' is a dog, mind you." Danny said, petting Cujo. The dog barked happily. "His name is Cujo." Robin looked at Danny and then Cujo.

"Why is Cujo here?" Cujo looked up at the mention of his name and Danny made sure to hold Cujo to his chest so he wouldn't escape and get hurt.

"He just found me. I guess he remembered my scent?" Danny shrugged, keeping his eyes on Cujo and not the Titans. "We have history together." Cujo licked his face and Danny laughed. "H-hey! Stop that!" Robin moved forward and Cujo growled. Danny tried to get the dog's attention again. "He won't hurt you," Danny promised. "He's just very protective of me." He slowly lowered Cujo to the ground, and Cujo took the chance to sniff Danny's pants.

"I leave to fight crime once and you already find another green friend to replace me? No fair." Beast Boy pouted, and Danny tried his best to smile. As far as he was aware, he was replaced first.

"Cujo found me, Beast Boy. Good thing he did." Danny crouched down to pet Cujo. "He's a good dog." Looking at the Titans' faces of suspicion and discomfort, Danny sighed. "You can bring a stranger into your home, no questions asked, but I can't let my dog sniff around a little?" Danny smiled softly at Cujo. "Okay, Cujo, who wants to play fetch?" Danny asked, and Cujo barked. Danny opened the portal and charged an ectobeam. "Alright, catch!" He threw the ball of energy and Cujo went after it. The portal closed behind him and Danny's eyes looked at the place where the portal was. He wondered if he could reopen it and run after Cujo. Seeing Terra's shock from his peripheral, he rolled his eyes. "Never seen someone with powers before? Is this your first time seeing a dog?" he asked, making her shake her head into awareness.

"I didn't know you had powers." Danny looked at the team, noticing their roughed-up appearance.

"Well, I do." He scanned over Terra, looking for anything suspicious. It was driving him nuts that the Titans trusted this girl so fully. Even pushing aside his emotions, there was something off about her. Finding nothing, he looked at the Titans. "You should all get some rest." He gave a glance at Terra, "you included." Danny took a step that felt much heavier than he thought it would be, and the emotional exhaustion hit him. "Goodnight everyone. Feel free to tell me how badly you kicked butt, or how badly your butt was kicked," he took a look at the disheveled heroes, "tomorrow." He looked back one last time. "Bathroom's clean if you need a hot shower."

Danny washed himself up and got into pajamas before crashing onto the cot. His muscles immediately relaxed. After the day he's just had, he was ready to sleep. Just before he dozed off, the door opened roughly. Danny begged to Clockwork the interruptions before he could sleep would stop with time. Danny opened his eyes to look at Beast Boy.

"Dude, what's up?" Beast Boy asked, and Danny gave a muffled reply from under the sheets. Realizing Beast Boy did not hear anything he just said, he poked his head out from under the sheets.

"I'm tired, Beast Boy. I've had a long day." Beast Boy sat on his usual stool. "You should go to sleep, too." Beast Boy shook his head.

"The team and I want to talk about letting Terra into our team. Wanna join and hear about how Terra kicked butt?" Danny buried his face in the pillow, ready to ignore Beast Boy until he went away.

"As long as you feel it's the right decision," Danny replied flatly, longing for sleep. "I'd at least have her train before going on the field," he said in an attempt to be supportive. "Goodnight, Beast Boy." When Beast Boy didn't leave, Danny sighed. "That'll be a favor you owe me for every second to stay in here tonight. I'm counting." Beast Boy left almost immediately. Danny breathed out and curled up under the sheets. He'd been wanting sleep all day.

* * *

He was almost hoping the Titans had chickened out on letting Terra be a part of the team. He might break something if she stayed. The next morning, he walked in to see Terra ready to leave, before the Titans stopped her, welcoming her to the team. Before she could agree, however, Robin spoke.

"Of course, we'd need to train, since I know you have trouble controlling your powers—" Terra dropped the communicator and wheeled around to look at Beast Boy.

"You _told_? You promised!" She yelled, before turning to run out of the tower. Ignoring Beast Boy's claims that he hadn't said a word, she ran. Beast Boy attempted to run after her. Robin slowly walked out, and the moment the door closed, Danny winced. He was happy Terra was gone, but seeing the Titans upset, especially Beast Boy, overpowered his relief. After Robin came back without Beast Boy, Danny let out a deep breath as he grabbed a blanket and, for the first time in a month, stepped outside of the tower. His eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly and he searched for Beast Boy. He found Beast Boy skipping rocks and placed a blanket on his shoulders before patting his friend's shoulder. "Come inside when you feel ready and sleep. You need rest." A soft breeze hit the two of them and Danny sighed. "Goodnight, BB."

"Yeah." Danny started to walk off when Beast Boy called out. "You can stay if you want." Danny shrugged and grabbed a few rocks. They spent an hour skipping rocks in silence until Beast Boy stood up suddenly, ready to come into the tower. Danny followed after him and closed the tower's door behind them. Beast Boy nodded at Danny. "Thanks. Goodnight, Danny." Beast Boy walked off, leaving Danny in the silent living room.

"You too." Danny walked into the infirmary to see the blanket folded at the edge of his cot. He haphazardly threw it onto Beast Boy's stool before turning off the lights and hoping in the name of Clockwork that Beast Boy would feel better in a few days.

* * *

Never let me do this again. 6,000 words while rewinding the Terra episode was draining but rewarding.  
As a note, while Danny's feelings are valid, I'd suggest not silent treatment-ing people around you. Communicate calmly and keep your relationships healthy.  
Hope y'all enjoyed this because I'm going to sleep for ten years now. Don't expect these long chapters to be common.

Well, love y'all and see y'all around! Enjoy the Encounter Anniversary! :)


	23. Chapter 23- Mopeds, Huh

So much school, lots of big tests. Overwhelming.  
But it's been a month so I tried! Dialogue-heavy.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Beast Boy didn't seem to be feeling better the next day. Danny had quietly nudged Robin to give Beast Boy a few days off (Robin would have done so regardless out of guilt, not that Danny had to know), and by now it was the third day while the Titans were out on patrol. Beast Boy's eyes were still bloodshot. It was moments like these where Danny wished Beast Boy didn't wear his heart on his sleeve so blatantly.

Danny racked his brain for what to do. When Tucker was rejected, it usually only took food and an "you'll get a better shot with someone else" to make him feel better. When Sam found out about Elliott's betrayal, she needed someone to shout at and something to punch before eating vegan ice cream and watching horror movies. Neither of those fit Beast Boy properly. Danny spared a glance at Beast Boy. Suddenly, an idea hit him. Danny's feet slowly shuffled towards Beast Boy, trying not to fidget with a glass of water in his hand.

"Do you want some water?" Danny asked casually, trying to find the right words. Beast Boy shrugged, and Danny handed him the glass of water. Beast Boy took it in his hands, but made no attempt to drink it. Danny's hands started to sweat. "Uh, have you ever wanted to go into a video game? I've always wanted to ask Cyborg."

"I guess," Beast Boy replied hoarsely before taking a sip of the water. Danny nodded awkwardly. "What's the question for?"

"I had to go into a video game once to stop someone. It was terrifying and amazing." Beast Boy perked up.

"Did you really?" Beast Boy turned around slightly, revealing his bloodshot eyes. "Sounds like a certain movie." Danny smiled slightly.

"There was no extended family banding together to talk to a grandfather involved if that's what you're implying." Beast Boy snorted and finished the glass of water in one gulp. "Now I want to watch the movie. Suffer with me." Beast Boy sluggishly stood up and walked to the elevator.

"Let's rent the DVD." When Danny didn't move, Beast Boy turned to him. "Are you coming?"

"You're letting me walk outside?"

"I always want to invite you places, but Robin always says that you shouldn't be out and about 'just in case.' But there's no Robin! Let's go!" Danny trailed behind Beast Boy to the elevator.

"Okay." The elevator ride down was filled with subtle jabs and jokes that followed to the edge of the Tower's land. Beast Boy and Danny stood at the edge. "Is there a tunnel or…?" Danny asked, peering at the inky water below them. "When I went with Raven, we just teleported." Beast Boy smiled sheepishly, some of the pep back in his demeanor.

"I don't have a vehicle," he admitted. Sparing a look at Danny's cuffs, he added, "and you can't fly, so… I didn't think this through." Danny and Beast Boy stared at Jump City. "Climb on me," Beast Boy said suddenly, and Danny startled. At Danny's confused face, Beast Boy elaborated: "I'll turn into an animal and we'll swim or fly to Jump City." Danny shifted on his feet.

"I could fly." Beast Boy gave him a look.

"You can't float for 5 _seconds_ before it circuits out," Beast Boy pointed out. Danny sighed and begrudgingly held onto Beast Boy, suddenly conscious of the height difference.

"How are you shorter than me?"

"Hey! I'm still growing!" Beast Boy retaliated, starting to transform into an enormous eagle and clutching Danny, taking them both into the air. Once they landed, Danny attempted to fix his hair while Beast Boy panted. "No… sweat!" Beast Boy said, walking towards the DVD store. Danny chased after him.

"…Right." Danny added under his breath once they both arrived to the store. Danny picked up the DVD and turned around to see Beast Boy looking out the storefront window. He followed his gaze and his eyes landed on a sleek gray moped. Danny let out a sound of amusement. "A moped, huh? Didn't know you were attracted to vehicles like that." Beast Boy half-heartedly glared at him

"I'm saving up for one!" Danny handed Beast Boy the DVD and the two walked to the counter. Beast Boy paid the cashier as the two kept talking. "Besides, you're not one to talk! Have you seen how you look at the cleaning supplies?" Danny turned away.

"Hush."

" _You_ hush." The two walked out of the store, DVD in hand. They flew to the Tower again, Beast Boy holding the Dvd case in his beak before they both toppled onto the ground and started laughing. "You're so heavy, dude!" Beast Boy joked. Danny looked at him as he sat up, brushing off dirt from his jeans.

"You're just a shrimp."

"I'm actually a massive eagle when I want to be, in case you didn't notice." They continued the conversation before arriving to the OPs room and putting in the DVD. Settling on the couch, they listened to the movie. It slowly became background noise when Beast Boy tapped Danny on the shoulder, who jumped in surprise. "Thanks, dude. I feel better." Danny smiled wide.

"That's good." The Titans came back just as the credits started rolling. Cyborg leaned ver the couch.

"Movie? Without _us_?"

"Danny's idea," Beast Boy said. Danny stared in awe.

" _Excuse me_?" Beast Boy and Cyborg started jokingly fighting as Robin tapped Danny on the shoulder.

"Thanks for helping him." Robin said. Danny smiled and shook his head.

"We're friends; I wanted to help him." And as the Titans broke off into conversation, or, in Raven's case, off to meditate, Danny allowed himself to feel slightly at home once more in the Tower.

* * *

Officially not only my longest story word wise (it's been that for a while now, anyway) but also as of right now my story with the most chapters, beating Phantom Guardians, which had 22 chapters! Woo!  
The movie referenced was Spy Kids 3: Game Over.  
Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review? What were everyone's thoughts on chapter 22? I worked really hard on it.  
Love y'all and see y'all around!


	24. Chapter 24- Talk to Us

I'm still not happy with the slight emotional whiplash of this chapter, but I wrote _literally 5 versions_ of possible chapters and this one was the best.  
Enjoy!

* * *

As much as Danny hated to say it, he was still jealous on some level. Not that he'd share that with anyone, especially Beast Boy; all this time putting a Band-Aid on his heartache instead of seeing if maybe there were bigger reasons that Terra stung him so much (too big a heart, Danny thought, even though not hating Danny was a harder task than being nice to a new kid), only to have it shatter by asking if Beast Boy found him replaceable? Never. He'd never do that to someone like Beast Boy. Beast Boy deserved all the best things in the world, and Danny's issues were the opposite of good things.

Danielle hadn't come over in a while, and, with the feeling of being replaced still on his mind he could only think that maybe she'd found someone better than him, a better father figure, or, if he was panicking, _Danielle please don't be dead_. He found it pathetic of himself to worry so much over someone as capable as Danielle, or to bite his lip in deep concern whenever Beast Boy got quiet, because he could be sad about Terra or hating Danny, or maybe he was normal and just had moments of silence sometimes. Danny didn't know. It hurt to admit, but Danny could only know Beast Boy so much the same way Beast Boy only knew what was important to know about Danny, as well as some useless details like the NASA obsession. Danny was having panic attacks where he'd clamp down on his hand to keep from visibly and audibly lose it because he didn't want to waste Beast Boy's time if there was even a chance Beast Boy might not be feeling well. He didn't know what the trigger was, only that he was determined to keep it silent. He briefly thought about asking Raven how to meditate so he wouldn't lose his grip at the tiniest things— deep down he knew what happened was messed up, and that it was all his fault for being so weak and vulnerable— but that would be bother Raven, and meditating was important to Raven. He was in this fight alone.

He kept busy by making bad puns and cleaning and cleaning again and again until his hands were raw under the gloves and washcloths and the cleaning supplies had burned his nose. In his mind he reasoned it was better than hurting himself (ignoring that this was causing him harm in a different way) because then the Titans would be disappointed, and he wanted to be on their good side. He'd accepted he'd never be as good as Terra, whatever it was she had that he didn't, but maybe the Titans could come to think of Danny as Danny the Good Friend rather than Danny the Ticking Time Bomb. He didn't know. He wanted to spar with Robin or Cyborg to prove himself capable, but he was tired and maybe they all hated him anyway. It wouldn't be new to him. " _Everyone hates you: humans, and ectoplasmic beings like you. No one misses you._ " Danny covered his face. " _They'll come looking for me,_ " and they never did, his family forgot about him, he got out all by himself, and that wasn't a good thing because if the Titans didn't hate him after they found out about what had happened to him they certainly would and would also lock him in a cell and throw away the key like he deserved if they found out how he had escaped. Danny shuddered and looked at the cuffs, grateful of them for once. He was dangerous. Danny stumbled back and breathed out, feeling like he punched himself. Maybe he did, he wouldn't know. Calling himself dangerous was true and painful all at the same time. He wished he had no brain to torture him like his was breaking him.

The worst part was that everyone was so happy, and he couldn't, _didn't_ , say anything because he would be ruining it for everyone, and Beast Boy was still maybe having a little bit of heartache, and maybe they all hated him anyway; maybe they wanted him to disappear. He was a responsibility as a prisoner and maybe even his family hated him, especially if they found out he wasn't home despite being out and about. He was selfish about this. Did they miss him? Did they throw a celebration when he was finally gone, and have carefree smiles because he was off their hands, uncaring that he may have been suffering? Would they be angry he was still alive?

He knew it was irrational and he wanted to stop the trains of thoughts circling his head like vultures, eating off his wounds and feeding them to his ears like an even more fucked up version of Spectra, but the thoughts were convincing and if he couldn't beat them he may as well join them. The nightmares came back, and Danny's hand was covered in bruises from bites to stop the screams and cries so no one would hear, and he made sure no one saw because he used gloves to clean and no one needed to take his vitals anymore. He wanted to talk to someone or make his distraction from pain more than just wiping down a table ten times and mopping the Main Ops room several times. Danny hated to admit it, but even cooking with Starfire sounded like a good idea.

He broke one night after a nightmare and considered just swallowing the cleaning supplies to take him out of his pain before deciding to just scratch at his arms until they were raw and pink and painful.

It was his choice. He was okay with it since it was his choice.

A particular nightmare was so vivid it led to a panic attack and flashback and it was just too much, so he started crying and stifled it with his hand before simply running up to Beast Boy's room, even if the voice in the back of his head insisted Beast Boy would hate him for bothering him and being so damn selfish and—

"…Danny?" Beast Boy asked, awake immediately now that the boy in front of him was hyperventilating and muttering something about hatred to himself. Danny didn't respond. Beast Boy led Danny into the room and then to the bottom bunk, insisting for him to _breathe, Danny, breathe_ , and Danny sobbed harder until the breathing worked, and his sobs became sniffles. He had his head in his hands, thinking about what to say. Beast Boy was patiently silent, patting Danny's shoulder.

"…I'm so sorry," Danny finally said. Beast Boy's eyes darted over to look at Danny as he kept talking. "You were sleeping, this was a mistake, I'm so selfish—"

"No." Beast Boy interrupted Danny's spiral of thoughts. "I'm glad you're here." Danny wanted to resume crying. "What happened?" Danny bit his lip. He wanted to lift the weight of his secret off his shoulders, but, even if Beast Boy wouldn't hate him afterwards (he definitely would, Danny convinced himself, even though Beast Boy's heart was huge), he couldn't get the words out his mouth. He'd tried before, phrasing it in his head a hundred different ways, but none felt right. Danny choked on air.

"Nightmare," he said finally, and Beast Boy twitched in understanding, rubbing Danny's shoulder and telling him it was going to be okay. Before he could stop himself, the question that had been spiraling since Terra happened bubbled from his mouth. "Am I replaceable? Do you hate me? Does the Team hate me?" There was motion, and he suddenly found himself in a tight hug, Beast Boy unspeaking, and Danny worried maybe the hug was a show of aggression.

"Of course not," Beast Boy finally said, tightening the hug as Danny hesitantly returned it. Beast Boy's voice hummed into Danny's ears and he closed his eyes to just hear Beast Boy's voice. "You're one of a kind, and you're our friend. We all love you, dude. Even Raven and Robin, as emotionally dead as they are. We've been worried."

"I didn't want to bother you. Everyone was having a good time." Beast boy shook his head.

"You're not bothering me. I'm glad you came to me instead of continuing to bottle it up." And this was the perfect moment to just say it, to take off the bottle cap and finally pour some of it out so it wouldn't destroy him, but he couldn't talk because Beast Boy pulled away and they were facing each other now. Beast Boy grabbed Danny's hand, looking down at the bruises.

"I'm sorry."

"Please talk to us, Danny. We could never hate you." _Until you find out about it all_. Danny wiped his tears. He meant to say "thank you" and "good night" and leave Beast Boy but he couldn't move or speak. He wanted to keep crying. His eyes were too dry, so he settled for just sitting, useless, as Beast Boy held him in an awkward one-armed hug.

"I want it to end." Beast Boy tensed. "The pain, not my life; half-dying was painful enough, but I want to stop feeling like this." Danny leaned on Beast Boy, thinking about it all in the grand scale, and he wanted to shut up because he didn't matter to anyone much.

"You'll get better. You're already better than when you came here." Danny nodded, suddenly tired, emotionally exhausted. "You can sleep here. It's a little messy— okay, really messy," Beast Boy corrected himself after a look from Danny that translated to "that's an understatement and you know it."

"We could clean tomorrow. Spend time together and stuff. A clean room makes people feel better," Danny said, and he wasn't lying. Beast Boy sighed.

"That'd be nice. Can it be like, _tomorrow_ -tomorrow and not _this morning_ -tomorrow?" Danny chuckled.

"When you ask so nicely, I'd want to say yes, but it's best if we just go at it." Beast Boy smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Rest up, BB, this room will take a long time."

"I feel offended." Danny smiled as Beast Boy leaned on Danny.

"Good night," Danny said, shutting down the conversation. Beast Boy nodded and yawned out a 'good night' of his own and the two were asleep.

* * *

Finally, we can clean Beast Boy's room. That'll take a while.  
I was gone for a while and I apologize, some health stuff came up and I've been trying to catch up on schoolwork, emotional train wreck (hence this chapter i guess), but the next chapter will be better I guess. Idk, it can feel like you're going backwards after being genuinely okay. Recovery isn't linear or something like that.  
feel free to follow, favorite, or review, whether it's spelling checks, thoughts on this chapter, or talking about what you think cleaning Beast Boy's room would be like!  
Love y'all and see y'all around!


	25. Chapter 25- Cleaning Marathon

Better chapter? Emotional whiplash for sure, but at least the going's good. For now.  
Enjoy!

* * *

When Danny and Beast Boy announced they would be dedicating the day to cleaning the latter's room, Danny did not know what to expect. There were many things that happened at that moment: from Starfire's blinking, Beast Boy's mildly offended look, and Robin's shocked silence, to Raven's widened eyes and Cyborg's silence before he tossed a surgical mask and apron at Danny, seemingly out of nowhere, insisting that Danny would "need it". Starfire zoomed up to Danny, not noticing his mild flinch. "Friend Danny," she began, looking him deeply in the eyes, "who is forcing you to commit this act?" Danny laughed, and the Titans seemed surprised at the sound from the usually depressed halfa.

"No one," Danny assured, and he dragged himself and Beast Boy to the kitchen. "I just thought it was finally time to face the demons in that room." Danny ignored Beast Boy's 'hey!' in favor of bumping shoulders with the green boy. Beast Boy glared, but the corners of his mouth were giving away his playfulness. The two ate in silence, Danny tapping his fingers against the counter as he downed coffee, and after assuaging the Titans that he wasn't being forced to clean Beast Boy's room, the Danny and Beast Boy ventured off into the room, trash bags and cleaning supplies at hand. Danny tossed an apron to Beast Boy as he tied on his own apron and surgical mask if only to tease the other. Beast Boy put on the apron, and they began. Danny started by throwing out the pizza box that had been there before he even arrived and dumped it into the trash before stripping the bed sheets and spraying the mattress. "I know hiding your scent like this is uncomfortable, but it's for your own good," Danny said through the thick surgical mask. Now that the filth was circulating through the air, the usually calming aura of Beast Boy's room burned his eyes. "Put the clothes into a pile and separate them by white, purple, or dark," Danny asked, and Beast Boy rummaged through his clothes with a sound of displeasure. Danny mimicked the sound; marathons were not his favorite things, routine cleaning was, but this was _important_ and there was no way he'd let this chaos continue. Beast Boy called out once he had finished sorting the clothes and Danny dumped them into laundry baskets accordingly. They made small talk, the humidity of his words tickling Danny's nose inside the mask.

"Do you actually like to clean?" beast Boy asked, opening the window to let the moldy scent escape the room somewhat. Danny, against his best judgement, pulled down the mask. The smell instantly watered his eyes, but he focused on his own words.

"It's… something that keeps me from thinking. And it feels nice, walking into a clean room." He laughed to himself and glanced at Beast Boy's confused look. "Once I thought my parents were divorcing and I vacuumed the walls." Beast Boy made a weird chuckle, the kind made only to laugh along, and he shook the rug to let all the dirt fall to the floor where Danny was sitting. Danny yelped, dropping the moldy cake that was now splattered on the floor. Danny pointed an accusing mold-caked glove at Beast Boy. "Honestly! Can you not!" he asked, but there was no anger behind the words, and Danny turned himself intangible to watch the dirt flutter to the floor. He turned tangible when the cuffs hissed. "We need to improve these things," Danny muttered to himself, and Beast Boy perked up.

"You're smart," he said, and Danny blinked. The many failed tests crossed his mind. "You could probably invent new cuffs." Danny shook his head, insisting he was very empty-headed. Beast Boy frowned and leaned on the broom. "Dude, you're like, probably a genius. NASA obsession? Scientist parents? C'mon, bro. You have _some_ brain in you. At least more than me." Danny made a small smile.

"You're emotionally intelligent," he said, and Beast Boy made a noise that could translate from the language of yelps to 'proof you're smart'.

"You know a big term!" Beast Boy insisted, and Danny shook his head, laughter desperate to come out. Instead, he fist-bumped Beast Boy's leg. "Dude!" Beast Boy said before putting his fist at Danny's level. "Fist bump properly!" Danny gave a proper fist bump and Beast Boy went back to sweeping, humming what sounded like a lullaby to Danny. He wiped the floor where the remnants of the once-cake had been.

"Nice song," Danny finally commented, and then Beast Boy was silent. Danny cursed himself for ruining it. "It was really nice; you should keep going." Beast Boy shook his head.

"Nah, that was the end of the song," he lied. Danny's shoulders dropped as he went back to cleaning. Maybe this was a bad idea and Beast Boy secretly hated him, he thought. Beast Boy nudged Danny out of his thoughts. "It actually was the end of the song." Danny relaxed and hummed his own little song, and Beast Boy hummed his over again, and it was a discordant harmony that comes from a calm clashing of beats. Beast Boy put the lack of the muck from sweeping into the trash. "The place feels lighter, he noted, as Danny shoved the last of the rotten food into the trash and piled the plates and cups into an unstable stack.

"Yeah," Danny agreed, now in the zone of cleaning as he climbed the dresser to dust a spot _just_ out of reach, and then Beast Boy yelled out and— a green lion softened the fall. Dust fell around the room again.

"I'll have to sweep again," Beast Boy said before checking Danny for injuries. Danny shrugged.

"I got in the zone," he admitted, and Beast Boy shot him an easy grin.

"Seriously, take care of yourself." Danny's smile faltered before he recomposed himself, Beast Boy having looked away before his face contorted itself.

"Yeah," Danny muttered, wiping the dresser to get rid of his footsteps. The two fell into silent routine as Danny panicked over whether or not Beast Boy was upset. Beast Boy sighed out and stretched, back popping a few times.

"Okay, _now_ the sweeping is done. I'm gonna throw the food away," he said, and Danny hummed as he, too, wiped his gloves on the apron and put the mask back on.

"Starting on laundry," Danny slurred through the mask. He ran down the hall and began loading the washing machine to do several cycles of the white clothes stained yellow from the floor. Surprisingly, Danny wasn't disgusted by the state of Beast Boy's room. He was amused. Beast Boy was really messy, and it was probably partly for nesting reasons and partly from teenage procrastination. Danny finished loading the washing machine and set the cycle to repeat itself before walking back to the room. Beast Boy was there, sweaty on the bare mattress, leaning back, and he patted the bed to encourage Danny to lie down, too. Instead, Danny sat on the floor, leaning against the bed. He cradled a dry mop and eyed the soapy water.

"Thanks," Beast Boy began, and Danny blinked. "I've been wanting to clean the place up a little but always got overwhelmed. So like, really: thanks." Danny nodded dumbly.

"No problem BB." The two say in silence, recovering, and the sun was about to set when they finished. The floor was mopped, the air freshener container sat by the spotless window, mostly unused as to not kill beast Boy's nose, and the bed was neatly made. The clothes were put away and no sign of mold or old food was to be seen. Danny, being himself, had reorganized the DVD and game disc shelf as well as wiped the dust from the TV and console in an attempt to calm down while talking to Beast Boy. Cyborg and Robin leaned in, almost scared of what they'd see. Their jaws dropped.

"I can actually see the floor," Robin whispered to himself, before saying something that might have been a common phrase in what sounded like Romanian to Danny. He wouldn't know. Cyborg just exclaimed his surprise and clapped Danny on the shoulder so hard the latter was reeling forwards before regaining his balance. He was tired, and his lungs burned in a good way. He could see Beast Boy feeling the adrenaline high, too, and smiled. The made eye contact and broke into laughter.

"My nose died," Danny joked, and Beast Boy didn't miss a beat in replying.

"Yeah, from the detergent!" The fist bumped, and Danny wondered when touch as a concept had stopped scaring him, but the thought slipped away as Danny ripped off the mask and apron as he dumped them into a waste bin.

"Waffles?" Danny offered, staring out the window to face the starry sky. It had taken a full day but the clean air and hospital corner beds as well as Beast Boy's smile made him regret none of it. Beast Boy grinned and walked to the door.

"No need to ask." The waffles were good, as all waffles are, and they talked back and forth before taking showers and meeting up again, Danny leaning on Beast Boy's door. Beast Boy shrugged. "You can take the bottom bunk whenever you want," he offered, and Danny's silence made him look at Danny in concern. Danny was near tears, smile spitting his face.

"Thanks. Tonight?" Beast Boy motioned for Danny to come in, and Danny sat above the sheets of the bottom bunk.

"Thanks," they said in unison, and snorted before chuckling, because the room was clean, and both of their worries felt like they didn't matter. The lights turned off and Beast Boy climbed up the bunk before plopping into bed, sheets crumpled like a nest as he curled up in a way only Beast Boy could find comfortable. Danny rolled over and stared at the door in silence.

"Good night," Beast Boy offered, and Danny smiled to himself. He felt safe.

"Goodnight."

The next morning, Danny found himself cornered as the Titans all wondered if he could clean their rooms, too, or at least the garage or the gym, or _man if you could clean the entrance I'd pray to you at night_ —

"Enough, enough," Beast Boy said, jumping out in front of Danny. "He'll clean when he wants." Danny smiled and held up his coffee as if he were cheering.

"To Danny's Cleaning Services," he mentioned, and the Titans raised their drinks or hands jokingly. It really did feel like home.

* * *

 ** _Considering changing the cover for this story. Any ideas?_**

It's never until I'm writing that I realize how much love I pour into this thing. It's like, a part of life now, and I love it.  
Follow, favorite, or review to your heart's content! I hope my passion shows.  
Love y'all and see y'all around, hopefully not his late at night.


	26. Chapter 26- Meditation Kitchen

Please help is 12:30 here and I'm dying.  
I just made this chapter to announce the new cover as of May 27 2018, which is now Danny as beast Boy talking. The other cover was so ugly. Ugh.  
Anyway, sorry if the chapter is not up to standards, I just wanted to share the cover.  
Full image available on bibsdrawsalot . tumblr . com (remove spaces) under the #encounter tag  
Enjoy!

* * *

Danny hated to admit that he wanted to permanently move into Beast Boy's room. The air was so comforting and time with Beast Boy was a good way to keep his spirits (heh heh) up. Not that talking with Beast Boy kept him from negative emotions. Danny was still biting his tongue to keep his panic in. Raven seemed to notice something was off but didn't say anything, which Danny was thankful for. It wasn't until he was staring at an empty coffee mug, eyelids drooping at five a.m. with he chin on the counter that Raven said anything about Danny. She walked up, empty tea mug in hand.

"Hey," she said blandly. Danny nodded, trying to focus on the mug on the counter. Everything was blurry. Raven cleared her throat. Danny glanced at her. "Do you want to meditate with me?" Danny blinked and sat up, ignoring the way the world spun.

"I don't know how," Danny said. Raven shrugged.

"I can teach you." Raven started walking and Danny followed her to the window that looked out into the ocean. She sat cross-legged and hovered in the air. He stared at her intently as she closed her eyes, and Raven opened one eye to look at him. "Sit cross-legged and close your eyes. Focus on your breathing." Danny bit his tongue and closed his eyes, trying his best to swallow the feeling of insecurity that came with being defenseless. He opened his eyes after a few seconds and glanced around the room anxiously. Raven sighed softly. "The Tower is safe. It's okay close your eyes." The monotone was soothing, and Danny closed his eyes. He breathed in deeply and held his breath before letting it out. Raven did the same. "Now say this chant with me: Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Danny nodded before realizing Raven probably had her eyes closed, too.

"A-Azarath… Metrion Zinthos?" It sounded wrong coming out of his mouth, but Raven smiled to herself and told him he was right. Danny fixed his posture and kept at it, falling into a trance with Raven's voice and his own slowly synching. The thoughts of trauma slipped from his mind and his breathing became easier. He didn't know why, but he turned his head towards Raven with his eyes closed and decided to talk to her. Meditation was supposed to be silent, but this was important. "Sometimes, I imagine a white wall and I'm slowly painting it black while I breathe. It's not like meditation, but it works sometimes." At the lack of response, he opened his eyes. Raven was looking at him expectantly.

"Anything else you do?" Danny guessed meditation was over. It must've shown on his face, because Raven looked at the door. "The guys are coming soon to eat and they can make it hard to focus. It's your first time and all."

"I count by multiples. And ever since Beast Boy mentioned modifying—" He stopped, and Raven eyebrows furrowed for a split second. "… _making_ something, I just think of blueprints sometimes."

"If he's telling you to make a way to inject himself into the TV please ignore him." Raven sounded serious, but Danny chuckled anyway.

"No, it's… to improve the capability of the cuffs." Danny looked away from Raven, now nervous. "I keep thinking of materials and how to actually make it but it's probably a terrible idea anyway because I know they'll malfunction if _I_ make them and—"

"Danny, breathe." Danny stopped talking and started breathing just as Robin walked in, planning to make his second coffee. "Good morning Robin." Robin looked up, too drowsy to notice much, and nodded at the two before noticing they're crossed legs and calm demeanor.

"Meditating? I'll leave if you want." Robin grabbed his empty mug and was about to leave when Raven called out.

"We just finished, actually. You can stay." She stood up to get more tea, and Danny laid back on the floor. He looked on as the other Titans came in. After they all faded into chatter, he went back to thinking about blueprints. Someone mentioned his name before he could focus too deeply and he startled, floating in the air and before his feet collided harshly with the floor, and almost trying to summon the rings to transform. Instead, he looked right into the eyes of Starfire.

"Friend! Would you like to join me in the action of cooking?" Danny laughed nervously.

"Starfire, I can't cook." Starfire shook her head, determined.

"You indeed can cook if we cook together!" In his peripheral he saw Cyborg repenting to any possible god and pleading for mercy, as well as Robin in a mild state of shock. He focused on Starfire. Oh no. She was giving puppy eyes. Danny sighed.

"Okay, okay, we'll cook." She hugged his so tight all the air left his lungs and spun him in the air before letting him down, leaving him lightheaded and dizzy as she made her joy clear to everyone in the room. Danny gave an apologetic look at the team, and they all sighed. No one can say no to Starfire. They just hoped the kitchen would still exist.

The kitchen almost stopped existing.

Starfire brought in a mixture of mustard and what looked like a disintegrated piece of some poor plant. Danny winced and took out some frozen food. "We're not cooking this?" Danny asked, suddenly less okay with the situation. Starfire shoved the strange mixture into his hands.

"No, Friend! We must make it from the scratch, as you call it." Danny made an uncomfortable noise and looked at the mixture before apologizing to any powerful entity for his past mistakes. He smiled at Starfire.

"That sounds great." Within ten minutes the mixture was burning and the seeds were explosive. Danny made the heroic yet undeniably stupid decision to cover the pot with the lid until the explosion stopped. His hand was burned and there were charred bits of the dish Starfire had called… Danny couldn't bother to remember as he wiped up the sad remains of what would have been the Titans' lunch. Beast Boy ran in at the sound of the explosion.

"What—" He stopped as he saw Danny's burned hand. "Dude!" Cyborg came in soon after.

"I heard the explosion," he began, and stopped at seeing the condition of the kitchen. Starfire hovered over the charred goo and took a bite before Cyborg could stop her, and her eyes lit up.

"This food is most wonderful! Try it, my friends!" She looked at Danny and gasped when her eyes landed on his hand. "Friend Danny! You are hurt!" Danny waved it off, giving a pained smile.

"There's been worse. I just need to put this under water for a little." He looked at Starfire as he ran his hand under the faucet while Cyborg judged the injury. "So, you're enjoying the food? Hopefully let's not make it like that again. I don't want two burned hands." Starfire took another bite and offered a piece to Danny, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, who all rapidly refused the offer. "I'll be fine. Get a bandage or something." Danny turned off the faucet and ran his good hand through his hair.

"Well, thanks for the experience. I told you I was bad at cooking."

"Friend, our cooking is most delicious!" She ate the rest of the goo in one bite. "Do you wish to partake in the cooking with me in the future?" Danny nodded.

"Sure." Cyborg same back with the bandages and Danny wrapped his hand while still looking at Starfire. "Your cooking is most wonderful." Starfire _glowed_ with the radiance of her smile.

"You are most sweet!" Danny shrugged and relaxed his bandaged hand, laughing with the group. Things were looking up.

* * *

Don't get too comfy, Danny. You might not like what's up ahead if you're all cozy in the Tower.  
Follow, Favorite, Review; anything your heart desires.  
Love y'all and see y'all around!

(The end of the school year is always so tough esp since I missed a week of school...)


	27. Chapter 27- Rocky Reunion

Once again, Danny actually interacts with Teen Titans canon! And we have a lovely reunion with a certain ghost!

It has been brought to my attention by **Guest** that it seems as if Danny and Beast Boy might become romantically involved. In the summary, I state there are no ships (outside of the canonical short fling with Terra and Beast Boy that doesn't work out anyway), so even if I wanted to ship them, I don't want to mislead my audience who followed this story with the summary in place. Besides, Danny isn't really in the mental space for relationships. Sorry for the confusion!  
I will say, **EllyArt** , if Danny and Beast Boy were together, it _would_ be cute. I'm actually considering writing a completely different story where that would happen but I'll have to see.

All that aside, please enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

Danny had just finished sweeping and was sitting down to read a book when he heard the explosion and felt the earthquake. He had passed up the opportunity to watch the Titans play volleyball or even join in so he could spend some time fixing up the Tower. The Titans weren't as busy lately and they usually made a mess of the Tower when they were staying in their home. When the door opened, however, he desperately wished he had joined the Titans so that maybe, just maybe, he would have been better prepared.

"How was volleyball?" Danny asked as he glanced up from the book. The sight that met him had him dropping the book and crossing his arms, eyes threatening to glow green. "Hello, Terra. Nice to see you," he grit his teeth, "the bathroom's clean and there's a spare towel. Throw it in the laundry basket when you're done, grab some food, rinse your plate, and we'll make sure to see you off." Terra cleared her throat.

"I'm actually here to become a Titan now that I'm ready for the offer," she stated, and it was then that Danny's eyes shone green with irritation. Before Raven could correct Terra, Danny had already stood up and glared sharply.

"You have got to be _fucking_ kidding me," Danny said. His voice wavered with anger. The Titans looked at him in confusion as he walked up and stood in front of Terra almost defiantly. "I don't know what the _hell_ you have that I don't, but just because they trust you so _fucking_ easily doesn't mean I'm going to remain polite." He clenched his fists to refrain from shoving Terra and instead forcefully jabbed his finger onto Robin's chest. "Have you ever even stopped to think about how confusing it is to have you trust this complete goddamn stranger more than you have ever trusted me in the time I've been here?" Danny stopped back, putting effort into keeping his eyes from going one step above and turning red. The energy threatening to pour out of him was already causing the cuffs to burn his skin and Terra wasn't worth it.

"Is it because I'm half ghost and she's human?" Danny near yelled. "Why am I a prisoner for doing absolutely nothing and she's a Titan?" He sniffled loudly, anger turning to pain. "What does she have that I don't?" More words were stuck in his head but they were too many for him to even start verbalizing. Beast Boy made a hesitant step forwards and Danny stepped back, glaring at him. "Stay back. I don't even want to hear it." With that, he walked off, wiping his face angrily. Red hot shame colored his face as he thought about his lack of composure and that Terra was there to see it, but white-hot rage stomped down the feeling. He slammed open the Infirmary door and stopped for a second. There, on his cot, was something he didn't think he'd see in a long time. A medallion with a "CW" design carved into it.

Clockwork. Danny held it in his hand and shrugged on his jacket, almost jogging out to the elevator as he heard the Titans and Terra talk about the earthquakes. Raven turned at the sound of his footsteps before looking away from him again, giving him space. Robin, however, called out to Danny. "Where are you going?" He asked, and all eyes were on Danny.

"Out. Friend of mine contacted me." Before he could stop himself, he bitterly added, "because he trusts me. Farewell." Danny stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor. As the elevator traveled down, he covered his face and screamed into his hands, clutching the medallion hard enough to whiten his knuckles. When the elevator dinged, he all but ran out, creating a portal and slipping through it before it closed and putting on the medallion. The portal closed behind him. Danny focused on the sting of ectoplasm in his lungs and the buzzing energy all around him. He was in the Ghost Zone.

Walking in human form was a pain when it came to the Ghost Zone, but if he flew around as Phantom he wouldn't last a second before the cuffs would cut out the transformation, and then he'd be noticed, so he kept walking unsteadily while muttering angrily to himself all the way. The frustration with the Titans had evaporated in favor of the irritation that came with navigating the Ghost Zone in human form when his very bones ached to transform. All that was let was the hurt that he tried to shove deep into his chest in favor of focusing. He toppled onto a floating island and looked at his surroundings.

On the bright side, he knew exactly where he was.

On the down side, this was the very last place he could ever want to be. Danny took a clump of glowing grass in his fist and let it float away from him as he warily studied the environment. Of course he was at the very edge of Skulker's Lair. Danny cursed his bad luck and tip toed on the edge of the lair. He hated it, but it was easier than kicking like a bear attempting to ice skate on two feet. From somewhere deep in the lair, a ghostly animal shrieked in pain as it was captured. Danny gulped and shuffled faster. The last thing he needed was to become a pelt on a wall. The air was thick with ectoplasm and Danny stiffened as he saw a ghostly giant squirrel trap itself in a net it triggered with a trip wire that Danny himself would have definitely tripped over himself if he hadn't noticed it. Skulker's laugh rang in the distance and Danny quickly climbed the tree and undid the net, letting the giant squirrel fall to the ground. It looked at Danny with something resembling gratefulness in its semi-melted face before grabbing Danny and running as fast as it could. Danny bit back a yelp. Maybe helping wild animals was a good thing, Danny thought as the squirrel and him made it to the other side of the island. Danny smiled at the squirrel.

"Thanks, buddy," he said, and then they went their separate ways free from Skulker.

It let like an eternity when Danny finally reached Clockwork's lair and knocked on the large, heavy door. It creaked open and he walked inside, instantly feeling at home and all but running in the direction of the main room. Clockwork waited patiently, shifting from a toddler form to a grown man and glancing over at Danny when the footsteps stopped. Danny's words caught in his throat and Clockwork smiled. Danny stood still as Clockwork floated forward and then the two were in a tight hug that left Danny aching for air.

"Clockwork," Danny breathed out once they broke the hug. "It-It's been a while." Clockwork smiled sadly and shifted from an adult to an old man.

"Hello, Daniel," Clockwork greeted before gesturing to a spot Danny could sit. Danny sat down and looked up at Clockwork. For a split second, Clockwork's smile turned into a deep frown, but then he was back to smiling fondly. "It's good to see you." Then his smile dropped and an apologetic look took over his features as he shifted into a toddler. "My deepest apologies." Dany looked up and wiped his face.

"What?" Clockwork gestured at the time stream and Danny flinched at one of the screens. He looked away almost immediately. "It's fine. The Observants probably told you not to interfere—"

"I was allowed to interfere," Clockwork corrected, and turned into an old man as he looked at the time stream. "But… This is the ideal timeline." Danny pinched the bridge of his nose to keep from crying his eyes out again. "Things will get better if you prevail, like you always do." Danny shrugged uncomfortably.

"…Yeah." Danny took off the medallion and played with it in his hands, breathing slowly. "I… lost control of my emotions today," Danny admitted, although he was sure Clockwork knew that already. "And well, you know what can happen. I was stupid for letting myself get so upset. After last time..."

"It wasn't your fault, Daniel," Clockwork pointed out, staring at the time stream. "That past incident is simply a part of this timeline." Clockwork kept his 'they deserved it anyway' to himself and focused on remaining calm. "You may be wondering why I called you here today." Danny nodded absently, focused on another time. "Today, the Titans Tower will sink." Danny's head snapped up.

"What?" He asked, voice rising. Clockwork continued as if Danny weren't about to panic.

"Tara and Raven will make the Tower rise once more," Clockwork said, effectively calming his charge. Danny looked at the Master of Time. "For your safety, you need to be out of the Tower."

"What does she have that I don't?" Danny blurted out. Clockwork sighed and shifted into a toddler before turning to look at Danny.

"Nothing." Danny looked down at the medallion.

"Then why…?" he asked softly. Clockwork shook his head and turned into an adult.

"No particular reason. In another timeline where you didn't meet the Titans, Tara would still be a Titan. In another, she would be in your position. And in yet another timeline, your roles would be switched." Danny covered his face.

"So it's just my luck," Danny stated with a bitter tone. Clockwork turned into an old man.

"All is as it should be, Daniel. Hopefully you will understand in time." Clockwork shifted once more. "I still want to apologize."

"It's okay. It's your duty." Danny dangled the medallion in front of his eyes and watched it reflect light. "I know that you wouldn't want me to have been hurt if it could have been prevented." Danny shook his head. "Can we talk about something else?"

"You were working on a design for cuffs, right?" Clockwork phrased it like a question despite knowing the answer. Danny nodded. A box floated from the corner of the room and landed in front of Danny, who curiously peeked inside. Danny's mouth gaped open.

"I thought these were destroyed." Clockwork smiled an all-knowing smile.

"I took them to prevent them from being destroyed. And there are supplies so you can work. I'll stop time if you need me to." Danny only smiled and put on his medallion. "Time out!" Clockwork exclaimed, and the gears in his lair stopped turning.

"Thanks, Clockwork." Danny pulled out the blueprints and notes he had taken on ectoplasm and ecto-technology, as well as the designs and blueprints he had stolen from his parents. It was all there: the Fenton Thermos, the Fenton Peeler, even (on a bet from Tucker) the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick. Danny's eyes welled with tears of happiness and nostalgia. His bad mood lifted as he focused, Dany began working. He looked at the notebook he hadn't worked in or even seen in years and turned to a blank page. His pencil scratched the paper as he wrote the name of his newest invention: _'Fenton Ecto-Power Management Cuffs'_. And so, with determination in his eyes, he began working.

Danny had been convinced that the Fenton intelligence had skipped him and that maybe he was never meant to working with Fenton technology, or that he had forgotten over the years, but he surprised himself as he remembered almost everything with the help of his notes. As he finished the blueprints and wrapped up his notes on the workings of the cuffs, Clockwork waited for Danny to say he was ready. "I think I'm done," Danny said. Clockwork smiled fondly at seeing his charge feeling so accomplished.

"Time in!" The gears started moving again, and Danny gave Clockwork another tight hug as he buried his head into Clockwork's shoulder.

"Thank you, Clockwork," Danny said, and Clockwork hugged back.

"You are always welcome, Daniel." They parted and Clockwork ruffled Danny's hair as he levitated the box with the Fenton equipment back to its corner and opened a portal. Danny took off the medallion and gave one last smile at Clockwork. Then he walked through the portal and just like that, Danny and his blueprints and notes were all gone from Clockwork's lair. Clockwork looked at the timestream and turned into an old man. "You are always welcome, son," Clockwork muttered again to himself as he watched Danny tumble through the streets of Jump City in the direction of the currently rising Titan's Tower.

* * *

Danny skidded to a halt behind Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire as they cheered and Robin stated Terra and Raven had worked together. Suddenly, he felt awkward as he realized that maybe the Titans didn't want to see him, and just as he considered leaving, Beast Boy turned around. Danny looked away in embarrassment. Cyborg and Starfire turned around to see what Beast Boy was looking at, and there was a moment of silence between all of them. Danny opened his mouth to speak, but Cyborg beat him to it.

"Hey," Cyborg said, and Danny flinched. "We're sorry that we confused you with having Terra become a Titan." Danny looked up in surprise before Beast Boy continued where Cyborg left off.

"Yeah dude," Beast Boy said, walking forwards hesitantly. "We didn't really think about how you might feel."

"Friend Danny, you are our friend as much as Terra is," Starfire reaffirmed, floating forwards and opening her arms, asking for a hug instead of crushing him in her arms without asking. Danny shook his head and looked at the three Titans seriously.

"I'm sorry I snapped. You guys are allowed to do whatever you see fit. If that includes trusting Terra with her powers faster than you trust me— and after thinking, I understand why— then that's your right." Danny shuffled from foot to foot. "I was immature." He wanted to continue and ramble on about all the different apologies he wanted to give when Beast Boy snapped him out of his thoughts by hugging him.

"We're sorry too, dude." Starfire took that as her cue to crush Danny in a tight embrace that sucked all the air out of him.

"It's fine, guys," Danny wheezed out as he tried to pry himself out of Starfire's arms. Starfire let go after spinning him a few times. "So, Terra saved the Tower, huh?" He asked, taking deep breaths to compensate for the lack of air Starfire's hug caused. Beast Boy nodded, suddenly excited.

"Isn't she awesome?" Beast Boy asked, and Danny smiled teasingly.

"Still have heart eyes for the girl?" Danny joked, and Cyborg bursted out laughing at the same time Beast Boy shouted 'hey!' and blushed deeply. Danny looked at the direction of the Tower. "I need to apologize to her, too." Danny thought aloud. "Well, let's go to the Tower! I think we all need to enjoy our almost sunken home."

Raven, Robin, and Terra were already in the Tower when the rest of the group arrived. After Beast Boy awkwardly shook hands with Terra and blushed, Danny stepped forward. Terra was silent and looked at him, waiting for what he would say.

"I'm sorry," was all Danny said, and when Terra didn't respond, he simply scratched his neck. "It was wrong of me to blame you for my jealousy. I hope you can forgive me." Terra was still silent and Danny as about to walk away and hope the earth would swallow him when Terra extended a hand.

"Apology accepted." Danny shook her hand and smiled in relief. As Terra and Raven walked off to talk with each other, Danny walked up to Robin.

"Hey Robin," Danny said. "Sorry for snapping." Robin simply shrugged.

"It's all right, really. You had all the right to be upset." When Danny didn't move, Robin cocked his head. "Is there anything you need?" Danny thought about how to phrase what he wanted to say, but he was at a loss for words. So instead, he opened the blueprints on and shoved them into Robin's chest.

"I've been thinking about improving the cuffs to properly contain my powers," Danny said. He found himself feeling very shy and wishing Beast Boy was here, but he was doing something for Terra and he didn't want to interrupt. "Uh… it has adjustable power levels so that I can use some powers and not others, but if you want that feature removed that's fine too I—"

"That's a really good idea, Danny." Robin looked up from behind his mask and smiled. "I trust you with your weaker powers." Danny stared in mild shock before his face split into a big grin. "Don't you think the name is a little… dorky?" Danny's smile turned into a fake-offended gasp.

"It's a family tradition," Danny explained, and took back his blueprints.

"Well, let's go and wait for Terra." Robin said, and, although confused, Danny followed.

* * *

Terra's room was carefully crafted to her personality, and Danny pushed past his mild jealousy at a _room with the night sky painted on the walls_ to be happy for Terra. He didn't miss the opportunity to playfully jab Beast Boy with his elbow in the dark as they waited for Terra, though. "I'm guessing it was your idea to paint the room _and_ to have it be on the side of the Tower where your room is?" Beast Boy jabbed Danny back.

"Shut up," he said, and Danny laughed quietly.

"Sure thing."

"Shh! She's coming!" Cyborg whispered loudly, and just then, the door opened.

"Surprise!" the team cried out in unison, and Terra's eyes widened in both surprise and wonder. Danny clapped softly in congratulations.

"You did this… for me?" Terra asked, turning to look at the room in whole.

"Yeah, we thought you deserved it since you saved out home and all," Beast Boy said with a waggle of his eyebrows. Danny rolled his eyes and good nature and gave Terra a thumbs-up. Robin pushed past him to walk over to Terra.

"You also deserve one of these," Robin added, dropping the communicator in Terra's hands. Terra turned it over in her hands, soaking in every detail as if it might disappear otherwise.

"So, I'm…" she trailed off, looking at Robin with a hopeful expression. Robin grinned.

"A Teen Titan." He shook her hand. "Glad to have you on the team!"

Aw yeah, very nice!" Cyborg whooped, and Beast Boy leaned on Danny to give Terra heart eyes.

"This is the best thing to ever happen to me," Beast Boy said to himself softly. Danny mouthed 'ignore him' even though Terra couldn't see it.

"Welcome new Titan!" Starfire cheered as she raised a fist in the air.

"Congratulations," Danny said.

Congratulations Terra," Raven repeated. "You earned it." Terra's smile only widened as she looked around the room. It made Danny wonder why he was so bitter in the first place. He looked at Beast Boy.

If Terra made Beast Boy happy, then he wouldn't mind Terra dirtying all the bathrooms with mud. Danny chuckled to himself at the thought.

"All right!" Cyborg began. "There's only one way to commemorate such a momentous occasion: waffles!" The team shared their approval of the idea and walked out of the room, Beast Boy sparing Terra another love-struck glance.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Terra called out as the door closed. Danny walked side by side with Beast Boy to the OPS center.

"She's actually a Titan now!" Beast Boy squealed, and Danny nodded.

"She sure is."

Maybe a new addition to the team wasn't a bad thing, Danny realized. He smiled.

 _Welcome home, Terra._

* * *

Terra's back and the Titans finally apologize! Also, Clockwork!  
I spent a few days working on and rewriting his chapter lol. (Granted, maybeee it wouldn't have taken so long if I hadn't been playing so much Breath of the Wild? To be fair I also have bronchitis again and I can't tell if the inhaler works so like? Will I be ok? Probably. Does it feel that way? No!)  
Next up, Terra and Danny actually talk and get to know each other. (Calm before the storm, oh boy!)  
Follow, favorite, and review if you wish! Love y'all and see y'all around!


	28. Chapter 28- Breakfast Promise

Danny looks out for his friends ft. waffles and coffee.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Danny and Terra ran into each other the next morning while searching for breakfast. Danny was waiting for the coffee while Terra walked in and grabbed a few waffles from the freezer. They locked eyes and Danny waved sleepily. Terra smiled before noticing the rolled up paper in Danny's hand and curiously walking up to it. Out of reflex, he held it closer to himself protectively, but then he realized she just wanted to see it.

"Blueprints," Danny said and opened them on the counter while he grabbed the steaming coffee and put in some sugar before taking a large gulp of the burning and dark liquid. Danny yawned and held the mug with both hands. "I made them yesterday and I'm planning to ask Cyborg for help and materials." Terra nodded and grabbed the warmed up waffles.

"What's it for?" Terra asked, mouth still full of food before she swallowed it with a gulp. "I see the name, but I'd still like to know." Danny rolled the paper back up and stuck it under his arm before finishing his coffee.

"The cuffs on my wrist aren't compatible with my powers. These will confine them better." Danny rinsed the cup and left it in the sink. It could wait until the rest of the Titans had breakfast. "And it's adjustable so that it can let me use some powers." Danny ran a hand through his hair and forced down the apprehension he was feeling. "Why do you want to know?" Danny asked as he looked into the fridge for fruit. Terra froze from behind him and blinked.

"Just want to know my new team mem-" Danny tensed and squeezed the orange in the back of the fridge so hard the juices were dripping down his hand before standing up and closing the fridge, watching the orange drip to the floor with a sigh. Terra hurried to correct herself. "I wanted to know what my new pal was up to," she said, stuffing more waffles into her mouth to stop herself from nervously talking. Danny put a napkin lazily on the floor and picked up the juices to throw away. He was trying to keep his expression neutral.

"I want to know you too," Danny said finally, standing next to Terra and eating the orange. "How do you like the Tower?" Terra was eager for the change of topic and happily responded.

"I love it here! It's so spacious, bright, and clean." Danny smirked to himself at the indirect compliment. "And it's nice to be surrounded by friends."

"Yeah," Danny responded. He stared ahead in deep thought for a moment before looking at Terra with a particular look in his eyes and dropping his smile. "You broke Beast Boy's heart when you accused him of lying." He was serious and quiet. Terra looked at her empty plate in guilt. Danny sighed and played with the orange peel in his hands. "And you're making him happy, so I forgive you." Danny continued without breaking eye contact, "I'm glad you're here and that everything's dandy. I'm happy Beast Boy and the team are happy, but," he said, tone dropping and gaze hardening, "if you hurt Beast Boy and break his heart again I will _never_ forgive you. That's a _promise_." Danny kept his cold gaze for a few seconds before closing his eyes and opening them again with a smile. "I'm glad you're a Titan, Terra. You make a wonderful addition to the team." Just as he finished, Robin walked into the kitchen with Raven, who walked straight to the kettle to make tea. Danny smiled and waved. "Hey guys! What's up?" Raven waved and kept her eyes on the kettle as Robin drank his bitter, black coffee- second serving of the day. Danny walked up to Robin with his blueprints and threw his peel away before waving the rolled paper around and Robin nodded.

"I'll talk to Cyborg so we can work on it," he assured and Danny's grin widened. Terra rinsed down her plate and stared at Danny with a hidden anxiety. Danny decided to ignore her gaze as the team greeted each other good morning when each of them walked into the OPs center. Danny chuckled when a yawning Beast Boy walked into the kitchen and seemed to wake up upon seeing Terra. Terra's anxiety seemed to go away the moment the two locked eyes and Danny went back to studying his blueprints. He hoped his mmessage made an impression on Terra. Cyborg walked up to him with a large plate of bacon and eggs and ate while Danny explained his blueprints. Cyborg's eyes furrowed in concentration.

"How will we get ectoplasm to work like that? Last I checked it messed up the electricity," Cyborg asked, and Danny blushed in embarrassment as he remembered the Tower had ectoplasm in it.

"It's a long story, but it won't be electricity precisely," Danny explained. He pointed at several points in the blueprint where wires were shown, "It'll be mostly ectoplasm and not as much electricity- it's easier if I just do it." Danny mumbled sheepishly. Beast Boy walked up to the blueprints and grinned wide.

"Hey, the blueprints! I knew you were smart," Beast Boy said. He looked at the blueprints with slight wonder as Danny fought back the grin from the compliment and instead continued to talk with Cyborg about the specifics of the cuffs. He glanced at Terra, who was listening in and she looked away and turned back to Beast Boy. Danny looked at his cuffs and then at the blueprints before smiling lightly at the thought of finally getting rid of the damn thing.

 _What if they don't work?_ Danny bit his lip at the idea and sighed deeply before shaking his head. They'd work. One way or another, they'd work. _They had to_. Danny looked up to lock eyes with Terra and held her gaze, but this time, he broke away first.

"So, uh, Terra," Danny called over once Beast Boy had left to grab more food. Terra looked over to Danny, surprised. "May we talk for a little?" Terra shrugged and let Danny lead her to the door of the infirmary. He furrowed his brows in confusion. "How'd it only take you a month and a half to control your powers?" Terra locked up and panicked for a second as Danny stared at his hands.

"P-practice." Terra blurted out nervously, and Danny could hear the grimace in her voice.

"You must be really good at practice, then," Danny said. He clenched and unclenched his hands before looking back at Terra. He was about to speak, but Beast Boy running down the hall distracted them both. He didn't miss how Terra relaxed at Beast Boy's presence and Danny noticed how the tension in his shoulders lifted, too. "Well, looks like BB wants to spend time with you. Good luck," Danny said and turned to walk into the infirmary. Terra grabbed Danny's arm and Danny phased through her hand and cocked his head at her. "Yeah?" He asked, and Terra glanced at Beast Boy for a split second before backing off.

"Nothing, just wanted to say it was nice to talk." Danny blinked as Terra ran over to Beast Boy and the two walked away in cheerful conversation.

"Okay…" Danny mumbled and walked into the infirmary to grab his pencils. The blueprint needed a few edits.

* * *

 **Camerathedutch** , I'm happy you read this fic! Hopefully you don't consider it a bad use of your time and that your day was well spent. Plus, it means you can read about 40k something words in a day, which is cool! Hope you like the story.  
So that was this chapter. Next chapters will also be relatively calm (for the most part). Feel free to follow, favorite, and review. If there are any grammatical errors please feel free to point them out.

Lova y'all and see y'all around! :)


	29. Chapter 29- Making Friendships

Kudos to school and AP classes leaving me too busy to breathe… But I'm here now! With a chapter. :) Enjoy!

* * *

Danny had found the extent of his skills as he looked over the blueprints near obsessively, having edited the heavy original cuffs into a single sleek metal bracelet resistant to even the most extreme ectoplasm exertion. He was looking at the metal and putting in the wires and small bolts and gears into it painstakingly when a green _something_ moved in his peripheral and he rolled his eyes. A green bird transformed into a ferret and landed on his head. Danny laughed and looked to where Cyborg, who was waxing the car, shook his head. The ferret jumped off Danny's head and landed on the ground as Beast Boy. Beast Boy whistled innocently and looked over Danny's shoulder to take in the technology.

" _Dude_ ," Beast Boy said, wonder shining in his eyes, "that is so cool." Danny shrugged.

"It's just a bracelet." Still, he had to fight the smile at the compliment. It no longer became a battle when Terra shuffled in and locked eyes with Danny before looking at Beast Boy.

"Found you," Terra chanted in a sing-song voice. She stepped closer to Beast Boy and Danny, about to explain the hide-and-seek gig before glancing down at the bracelet. "You work fast," she said without any particular tone so Danny nodded as if to thank her.

"So, what are you two up to?" Danny asked as he focused on his contraption again and furrowed his brows remembering what exactly he was doing. He began to understand why his parents always stayed in the basement without eating when they were busy inventing. He sighed in relief as he found the exact chip he needed and began to poke the wires into it. Terra mentioned hide-and-seek while Beast Boy mentioned a bet on pizza and Danny hummed in acknowledgment as he hunched over the bracelet. He didn't notice Terra's eyes flicker to the blueprints and her eyes harden for a second.

Time flew by before Danny blinked wearily and decided it was time to rest. As he walked to the infirmary someone grabbed him by the arm and he almost began to flip the person over him before realizing it was only Beast Boy.

"Dude, Danny, I need advice." Danny sighed deeply, which Beast Boy took a yes and proceeded to drag him into his room and locking the door. Danny chuckled, but Beast Boy was serious, and Danny stopped his tired giggling and frowned instead. "How do I impress Terra?" Danny mentally groaned.

"Ask Starfire?" Beast Boy shook his head violently.

"She mentioned all these Tamaranean traditions and lost me. Raven isn't really about this, and Cyborg would mock me. Robin would scold me." Beast Boy puffed out his cheeks and Danny resisted the temptation to laugh. Instead, he nodded.

"Okay… I don't know Terra any more than you do, but hand-made gifts are nice." Beast Boy leaped at the opportunity with a hopeful grin. "A little box to put her stuff in? If she's a permanent resident she'll need a place to put trinkets—" a cheerful yell interrupted him.

"You're a genius!" Beast Boy yelled as he shook Danny's shoulders and Danny's head bobbed back and forth like a bobblehead on a rocky road. When Beast Boy let go, he felt slightly dizzy and stumbled on thin air.

"Not to insult you, but I'm just practical." Danny yawned, and Beast Boy took in his friend's tired appearance for the first time. Ignoring the insult, he opened the door and nudged Danny out and insisted Danny get rest. Danny gave a sleepy thumbs-up gesture before walking away. He brushed by Terra who was mumbling at something and ignored her tense jump at him walking past. By the time he made it to his informal room, he walked right into the cot and kicked off his shoes.

Sleep didn't last long as he woke up in the early morning with an unexplained sense of urgency. Danny bolted out the of the room and skid to a silent stop as he heard Terra sleep-talking about friendship from the other side of the wall. He promised himself to be friendlier just in case and kept running. The reason for his urgency made itself clear as his ghost sense went off and he walked into the OPS center to see Danielle raiding the fridge. She looked exhausted and shocked at seeing Danny.

"Hey Dad," she said as she closed the fridge with her foot and opened a yogurt container, "you're up late." Danny stood up straighter and adopted a no-nonsense face.

" _You're_ up late. Did something happen?" Danielle shrugged before wincing and Danny ran up to her. "What happened?" Danielle waved away his concerns.

"A typical ghost fight. I was planning to visit you sooner but this one ghost kept ruining my plans. I finally stopped it and got it into a thermos, but it did a number on me. Nothing special." Danielle pointed to the Fenton Thermos on the counter before stirring and taking a spoonful of the yogurt. "For being three days expired it still tastes good," she remarked.

"Don't eat that if it's expired!" Danny said, opening the fridge and sticking his arm deep into the shelf as if to find fresher food, but there was only a two-day-old cold and desolate pizza slice, so he closed the fridge with a shake of his head. "If you get sick I'll be so disappointed." Danielle was about to reply when the lights turned on and the pair turned around to see Terra, wide awake. At seeing them, she yawned and pretended to look tired. Danny turned to Danielle. "Danielle, this is Terra. Terra, this is—" Danielle had already run up to Terra quickly and was excitedly jumping up and down.

"Nice to meet you!" Danielle chirped and embraced Terra. "Another female hero. I'm planning to build an ensemble one day. I'm Dani with an 'i!'" Terra nodded wordlessly and tried to take the crushing half ghost hug in stride before asking Danielle to let go.

"Terra, this is Danielle, my daughter." Danny said casually. He watched Terra's face twist and morph trying to come to a conclusion and slowly morph into horror— "A clone! She's a clone. She is not actually twelve. It's not like that." Terra relaxed and Danielle giggled. "So, uh, Terra, were you hungry or something? Danielle took the expired yogurt but there's two-day-old pizza in the fridge." Terra stood up straighter.

"No, no, just water. Wanted to take a walk and feel the night air." Danny tried another angle to friendliness.

"Do you want tea? I heard you talk in your sleep and it might help." Terra tensed and Danny cocked his head. "I didn't try to eavesdrop. Sleep-talk makes no sense anyway." Terra squinted at him trying to find something in his body language and Danny began to become uncomfortable. The one-sided tension would be cut with a knife. Apparently, Danielle was that knife.

"What about hot chocolate? Hot chocolate's great." Danielle hopped onto the counter and swung her legs, either oblivious or not caring about the odd silent conversation happening between Danny and Terra. In that split second Terra turned from a wince to a grimace and then a smile.

"Hot chocolate sounds great." Terra said warmly. Danny shrugged and tried to look for an instant packet as Danielle and Terra talked. "So, what are your powers?" Danny pretended to inspect the box for an expiration date and listened instead. Danielle had no problem listing off her powers, half-heartedly including Danny by mentioning differences in their powers.

"I've been working on ice powers after Frostbite— a friend— helped me out. Almost turned into a popsicle. Dad can control them better, though. And he can also make this ghost-snow out of it. Nowhere near as good as Frostbite." Danny put two water filled mugs in the microwave.

"Well, he lives in the Far Frozen, of course he's better. He lives in snow and ice." Danny pressed the microwave and watched the mugs slowly dance around each other. "Terra has rock powers," he added, finally turning to face them both. Danielle seemed intrigued and Terra slightly guarded. Danny stood next to Terra. "She's really good at it, too." Terra looked at him, surprised, and Danny smiled. She beamed back at him.

"Earth powers," Terra specified, and started explaining a maneuver she had done with the rocks with gestures of punches to add to it. The microwave beeped halfway through and Danielle hopped off the counter to get it, brushing Danny off when he said he'd mix it. While she mixed the packet into the water, Terra turned to face him. "Nice to know you think my powers are cool."

"They are cool, just like you." Danny yawned. "Again, I don't hate you, Terra." He looked like he wanted to say more, but Danielle came back with the mugs and punched Danny in the arm. "Hey!"

"That's for not making yourself one. You're forcing me to share." Danielle pouted.

"Sharing is caring, but I don't want any." Terra giggled and took a sip before furrowing her eyebrows as if just noticing something.

"Wait, if she's your clone why is she a girl?" Danielle choked on her drink and Danny scratched his neck, waiting for Terra to piece it together. Her face turned deep red. "Sorry, sorry, rude question! I don't— it wasn't to— it's cool that you're…"

"Don't sweat it." Danny mumbled as he shrunk back and Danielle sighed.

"I'll be honest, it took me a while to realize why I was a female clone, so that question isn't stupid." Terra seemed to really enjoy her hot chocolate and its ability to make her unable to talk by virtue of being in her mouth, so Danielle kept talking. "You walk in from sleeping to have water and take a walk only to see a random stranger in the kitchen talking to a friend. He says that's his daughter, but they're look the same age. Then you learn she's a clone, and that raises more questions." Terra finally looked up and nodded along. "As someone with Danny's DNA, I can assure you he would ask much dumber questions if he were you." That insult lifted the mood as they started joking and laughing again until both mugs were empty and Danielle looked ready to fall asleep. Danny ruffled her hair.

"Take my room in the infirmary and I'll take the couch here. You two go to sleep." Terra walked off as Danielle phased through the floor. Once she rounded the corner, her smile changed into a frown as she looked back.

She could only hope she wouldn't ruin everything with Danny after everything.

* * *

Why do homework when you can write poorly instead? Not my best chapter, but sometimes "empty" information comes back and I'm not skilled enough yet to do it some other way.  
Look at that, Danny and Terra trying to make amends with each other. Isn't that cute. Wouldn't it be nice if it lasted forever.  
Hope this was enjoyable to read and worth the time I spent resenting school instead of writing.  
Follow, favorite, review; whatever makes you feel like you're following your heart.

Love y'all and see y'all around! :)


	30. Chapter 30- Sunny Team Bonding

Keeping my grades up to go a field trip that I might finally have the chance to go to. (tried every year but was always unable to…)  
Also guess who actually participated at an even instead of bailing? (me lol)

This looks like filler, but next chapter is the stuff hitting the fan. Consider this as either "the beach episode" :( or "man this is so nice can't imagine how this all goes wrong" chapter.  
Enjoy! :)

* * *

"But Dad!" Danielle whined, leaning over the counter, "come on, it would be fun!" Danny hummed absently while sipping his coffee. Cyborg looked up from where he was cooking bacon with slight amusement.

"No, Danielle," Danny said simply. He winced when he burned his tongue, but the serious tone and facial expression stayed. "I have stuff to do. Fenton-tech, but not ghost- _hunting_ related." Danielle pouted and dropped her head on the counter before giving Danny the best attempt at puppy eyes she could manage. Danny kept his cold expression, but the moment Danielle went to the eyebrow furrowing and quivering pout Danny made an exasperated sigh and looked away. " _Fine_ ," he said, "just don't do those eyes again. Makes my soul feel judged." Danielle squealed in joy.

"Woo!" Danielle stood on the counter and transformed midair. She floated upside down to make eye contact with Danny and he hesitantly smiled. "Don't bail on me, okay?"

"As if I ever would," Danny replied. Danielle nodded eagerly and flew through the window. Danny turned to Cyborg, who was putting the bacon on his plate. "One strip?" Cyborg laughed.

"No," he replied and practically inhaled his plate as Beast Boy walked in. Beast Boy recoiled and covered his eyes.

"Ugh, _dude_!" Beast Boy complained, and Danny chuckled. Raven walked in next with a book floating in front of her face as she started making her tea. Danny took in the scene peacefully.

Starfire squealed as she zoomed into the room carrying Dani, breaking the easy silence. She was already dressed for the occasion. "Friends!" She said, and everyone turned to look at her, Raven putting the book down in the process. "Friend Dani with-an-I has invited us all to a day out! I will go convince Robin and Terra to come along with us! This is a most wonderful thing!" Raven and Beast Boy looked at Danielle curiously after Starfire left. Cyborg held a knowing smile, and Danny rested his head on his hands.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked.

"A day at the beach!" Danielle replied cheerfully. "Step one of forming any coherent group is a day at the beach." Danny laughed.

"Step two is making each other pies?" Danielle glared at him and he only smiled. Beast Boy grinned.

"The beach!" His face showed he was now daydreaming, and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Raven, you don't have to come if you'd rather not," Danny said, but Raven shook her head and gave a slight smile.

"Sounds fun," she remarked. If smiles were lights, Danielle would cause permanent blindness with her ecstatic energy. Danielle de-transformed to run around. She skid to a stop in front of Danny. "It's also a good excuse to use this weird ecto-sunscreen I made. Got a bad sunburn while using normal sunscreen. What do you think?" Danny ruffled Danielle's hair.

"Sounds great."

* * *

"It's way too hot out," Danny remarked, and he felt Raven nod along with him. Beast Boy was trailing somewhere behind him, most likely trying to be "subtle" with Terra. In Danny's opinion, it wasn't working. Beast Boy's heart is always on his sleeve. _Or, in this case, swimming trunk's hem?_ Danny shook his head to clear the dumb thought. Danielle and Starfire were already racing to the beach. Danielle had changed her ghost suit into a one-piece bathing suit. Danny would have to ask her how she did that someday. He looked down at the cuffs, hidden by a tracksuit jacket draped over him. Raven stood still next to him. "Aren't you going to swim?" He asked. Raven gave him a side glance.

"No. Are you?" Raven asked flatly as she threw down the towel she was holding under an umbrella to meditate. Danny looked at his tracksuit jacket and out to the shore where Danielle was trying to levitate water so she could sneak-drop it on Robin's head.

"No," he said with a small smile, "I'm okay here." Raven gave the slightest proof she was listening and went to meditate. Danny curled in on himself and looked at the Titans swimming around. He vaguely wondered if Cyborg would have to spend a lot of time getting the sand out of his robotic parts. His eyes locked on Terra and Danielle splashing each other with water. The corners of his mouth went up marginally.

Raven opened her eye slightly and gave a pleased inhale at seeing Danny relaxed. Danny wrung his hands. The silence was nice, but compared to all the chatter in the beach, it felt weird to sit and not talk to Raven.

"Are there any books I could borrow from you?" Raven turned to face him.

"Not really, unless you want to reread that poetry collection. We could go to the Jump City Library if you want to, you know. I have a card." Danny perked up.

"Really?"

"Why would I lie about a library card?" Raven asked bemusedly. Danny shrugged.

"I don't know. Why would you?" They both chuckled. "Why aren't you swimming, anyway?" At Danny's question, Raven pointed half-heartedly at the team.

"One, it's too sunny out. Two, I don't want to get splashed by your mischievous kid over there." As if to prove her point, Danielle hoisted herself onto Starfire's shoulders and made a gesture as if declaring an attack. Danny felt himself smile in embarrassment. _She has a point…_ "…You?"

"The sun. I burn easily and my 'undershirt' would probably get messed up by the saltwater." It wasn't a complete lie; even with sunscreen (or the ghost sunscreen that Danielle haphazardly engineered— if just dumping raw ectoplasm into sunscreen and adding moisturizer to it was engineering) Danny could get a nasty sunburn. Danny tugged down the sleeves of the jacket. While he appreciated Robin's generosity in lending it to him, the thing was just too big. He kept having to pull the sleeves up (and then down when trying to roll them up just cut off his circulation. It made him embarrassed to think if he really just was that tiny, considering Robin wasn't as tall as Starfire of even Cyborg. _Should've drank my milk as a kid_ , Danny thought bitterly. He did leave out the biggest detail, obviously. Danielle and Terra were here, in a public place. He didn't want to scare Danielle with the scars.

Danny knew that the team wouldn't care (maybe only a stolen glance from Beast Boy) and Terra would be too anxious to ask, but Danielle was having the time of her life at the beach. _Besides, she's not even actually twelve_ , Danny thought to himself. His eyes unfocused, but he didn't pay attention to it. When he blinked, he wasn't even sitting under the umbrella. He wasn't sitting at all, actually. He was standing with a volleyball in his hands standing next to Terra and Cyborg as Robin explained how the teams were divided. Danny and Robin didn't really have powers, so they were in opposite teams to make it fairer. Danielle and Danny weren't in the same team to avoid poltergeist shenanigans— again, Danny hated to admit his daughter was truly 'like that'. The undertone between explaining why Terra and Beast Boy were in the same team was poorly hidden. Conflict of interest between the person you're crushing on and paying attention to the game. Danny was okay with this, he guessed, even as he felt out of place. If he offered to referee it would make the teams uneven so he went along with it.

Danny realized he was not okay with this when a volleyball with all the force a Gotham protégé could muster made its way to him and he reacted with a forcefield filled with enough ectoenergy to give the ball a slight glowing green burn mark. Someone was yelling on either side of him, but it didn't really click in until the cuffs shorted out and burned him slightly that he really had just made a forcefield in the middle of a game out of reflex. A slight pang of disappointment hit him as he accepted that even after all this time he still reacted out of protective instinct only when it came down to ridiculous things. A hand clasped his shoulder and he turned around to see Beast Boy.

"You okay, dude? You haven't said anything in two minutes." Beast Boy motioned to the team staring at him, and Danielle was cocking her head. Heat rushed to Danny's cheeks.

"Must be the heat from the sun," Danny muttered absently. "I should go get water."

"Or take off the jacket," Danielle suggested. Danny chuckled nervously.

"Nah, then I'll get a terrible sunburn. Just wait five minutes. Keep playing, I'll join soon!" Beast Boy looked as if he wanted to say more, but Terra walked up next to Danny.

"You guys play, I'll take him. It'll even out the team again. We'll be back." Terra was already dragging Danny off before anyone could respond, and they all settled for a much less intense volleyball. They'd say it was not to waste the energy for the 'real' game with Terra and Danny back in, but they all knew it was concern.

"Danny was never really a jacket type," Danielle said absently as she bounced the ball on her locked arms a few times. Robin would call foul but they weren't really focused on the game. Raven shrugged.

"He burns easily," she echoed. She sat cross-legged midair. "And he was really out of it. I felt it." Raven looked out towards the sea and at the Titan's Tower.

"I guess so…" Danielle mumbled, finally throwing the ball to someone else. It landed on Beast Boy's head and he launched it at Robin.

* * *

Terra tossed Danny a cold water bottle. "You didn't even have money, so I don't know how you were planning to get water." Danny shrugged. "Don't even dare to claim you would have stolen."

"I don't know what makes you think I would," Danny said calmly, taking small sips of the water.

"I don't really know you. All I know is that you say you can't build and then build an anti-power cuff with 'levels' to it. Somehow that's not smart to you," Terra looked at Danny. "And I know you have a clone-daughter and that you are probably going to get married to Mr. Clean." Danny's head whipped around to look at her. She gave him a challenging grin.

"Actually, I'd probably marry Brawny, thank you very much," Danny gulped half the water bottle, now actually thirsty. Maybe he really could blame the heat for his reaction to a volleyball. "Don't particularly like the color white. Or people who wear all white."

"Dani's hair is white, and her suit is nothing but black and white," Terra pointed out. Danny knew she wasn't trying to be difficult, but the sheer droplet of implication hit a nerve. He could keep quiet on what about the color upset him, but something still left his mouth anyway.

"I can't see Danielle partaking in illegal activities," he said blankly. The sun was getting in his eyes. He shouldn't have agreed to going to the beach. The sun was boiling, he was forcefully reminded that startle responses don't disappear that easily, and now he owed money to Terra because of the water bottle. Terra caught on to the mood and stopped teasing Danny.

Silence wasn't so bad, even an awkward one.

"…Ready to go play?" Terra asked. The situation made her feel exponentially nervous with every prolonged second of silence on Danny's part. Danny looked at the shore.

"Yeah. Sure." He stood up and Terra couldn't help but stare where the tank top rode up and showed lines upon marks of slightly discolored skin. Terra started walking, Danny following behind her. They came back and Danny was a lot more into it, and Terra's anxiety phased away as she got her work cut out for her. Terra and the team discovered that her powers extended to sand when she tried. Danny learned that Danielle had, in fact, learned (very shaky and wobbly) telekinesis. Danny ruffled his daughter's hair. "I guess you weren't wrong," Danny joked As Beast Boy power-hosed everyone as an elephant so Cyborg wouldn't complain about sand in the T-car. Beast Boy transformed back and mumbled something about smelling only saltwater before Terra held his hand to steady him— maybe a bit longer than truly necessary— and they walked ahead. "The beach really is a good way to get to know each other."

Danielle transformed back into her human form and her stomach growled. "We should also eat out. It's not 'making each other pies' but it's good enough." She stared at him as she quoted him and he puffed out his cheeks and ran up to catch up with him.

"I was wrong, I admit it," Danny said. Danielle cupped her ear.

"Hm, didn't hear that. Hey, Titans! How about going out to eat! It's only four, anyway." And that's how Danielle inadvertently started a full-out battle in the T-car over what should be eaten. (At this point, everyone knew it would come down to cheese pizza and two separate pizzas for Beast Boy and Cyborg, but the debate was just a part of life. And it didn't hurt to suggest a place that wasn't pizza every once in a while.)

"I think this is the day I prove food comas are real," Danielle said, and Terra nodded along. Raven and Danny looked at the two of them.

"Please don't," Danny said with a hint of exasperation. Beast Boy plopped in the seat between Danielle and Terra.

"Who wants dessert?" Beast Boy asked, and Terra and Danielle's hands went up so fast Danny found himself about to facepalm. "There's waffles as an option." Raven's hand went up.

"I am now officially exhausted. I have no fumes left to run on," Danny muttered after they had decided to go to an arcade and collectively bought a matching pack of animal key-chains from tickets (per Starfire's request). He leaned on Beast Boy in the T-car, and somehow, despite the cramped arrangement, everything felt right. Cyborg and Robin in front, Starfire and Terra pressed together with Raven sitting on the space between Starfire and Terra's thighs, and Danielle on Danny's knees talking to Robin. Beast Boy was in the middle seat since he was the shortest after Danielle, who insisted she is 'not a child, I don't have to sit in the middle' and fighting with Danielle was impossible. "Don't know why you didn't turn into a small animal," Danny said.

"Do you want to keep your shoulder-pillow or not?" Beast Boy asked, equally tired but somehow still keeping up his sense of humor.

"I'll shut up," Danny promised. He'd just rest his eyes for a few seconds. It wouldn't hurt, right? He drifted off almost immediately. The air was unusually relaxed despite the day and even Danielle was leaning into Danny to 'rest her eyes' as well. Like father like daughter. Beast Boy rested on Danny's head. He'd definitely stay awake. (He didn't.)

* * *

"When will you have your honeymoon with Brawny?" Terra asked out of nowhere the next day as Danny worked on the microchip for the bracelet. He almost electrocuted himself in surprise, and Beast Boy sputtered a barely coherent 'what' from his confused laughter at Danny's reaction. He shook off his reaction and kept working. Just two more days until the bracelet was done and then it would be ready for use. Maybe he should ask Danielle first? She probably wouldn't mind. She was planning to stay here a while if only to spite the ghost still in her Thermos.

* * *

Forgot to reply to the reviews last time! But I remember now.  
 **Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew** , your statement brought some humor to my day. Glad you like it so far!  
 **nitewing607** , I am really flattered that you like the fic that much so far.  
 **Among Smoke** , you made me blush. Glad you think the story is good. Your review wasn't really all over the place.  
 **Eclipse** (guest), That made me smile so much. Hopefully this one was worth it as well.

Next chapter things Actually Go Down. Hopefully before the end of the month.

Follow, favorite, review, or message me personally if you want to. Anything you're comfortable with.  
Love y'all and see y'all around!


	31. Chapter 31- Betrayal Hits the Fan

You can only have 6 versions of the same chapter on your computer before you just have to choose one.  
Hopefully this was the best of them all, because holy crap this thing, this thing killed me.  
Enjoy. (If you're a sensitive person, maybe grab a Kleenex, but I doubt it's necessary.)

* * *

Danny would be lying if he said that he wasn't excited now that he only needed to tweak a few things after Danielle tried the bracelet for him and confirmed that yes, your Fenton skills paid off, and no, I really can't float while using this but somehow I can transform. He just needed to fix a few things to make sure it would run along smoothly. The bracelet was designed to work with his DNA and not try to fry him each time he did something, just make the energy diffuse.

Eating pizza with everyone after their fight (Danielle not included in the fight as she had to quickly run an errand in the Ghost Zone) that he heard went wonderfully and cheering them on for a job well-done was a mood lifter, even if the fact he was basically almost done with his magnum opus of an invention wasn't a thing already happening. Everyone turned in for the night and Danny was ready to go back down to keep working, If he pushed himself for just another hour or so, the bracelet would be finished and he could say goodbye to the cuffs that frustrated him so much.

Good things don't last forever, though, because now Danny was being dragged away from his invention and holding a hot glue gun with Beast Boy trying to soothe the hot glue gun burns. The box was relatively ornate considering Beast Boy was simplistic as a person, and the fact it was heart-shaped and the mirror was being glued (pointing to Beast Boy trying to find heart-shaped glass or somehow cutting it himself) showed how serious Beast Boy was about this. Danny didn't mention Terra trying to ask him what Beast Boy likes to do after teasing him about Brawny for a while. Danny shoved down the slightly bitter feeling that came with the situation, preferring to enjoy seeing the team and Terra so happy. Terra wasn't all that bad, anyway. She could be reliable, maybe even trustworthy.

"I don't know how so much glue ended up in your hand and so little in the actual box," Danny said in a tone bordering amusement. Beast Boy looked up from where he was trying to get the glue off his glove.

"Not all of us are as good at inventing as you are," Beast Boy said, and the little smile Danny made allowed the painstaking job of gluing in those pearls (Danny shouldn't have suggested the pearls to Beast Boy those few days back; the damn plastic things kept falling off his fingers and burning his fingertips with glue in the process) a little more bearable.

"How are you planning to ask her out? I'm giving Danielle my cot again when she comes back to sleep here, so I hope you two won't bring it into the OPS center if it all goes well." Danny said, not really processing his words. Beast Boy had never felt his cheeks heat up so quickly. "Unless you want me to bunk here for tonight if—"

"Okay, let's talk about something else!" Beast Boy said. Danny looked up.

"Right, your strategies. What's your plan, BB?" Danny finally glued in a plastic pearl, only for it to come off when he moved his hand. This box was going to be extremely ugly at the end, but maybe he could bet Beast Boy to say it was an artistic choice. Beast Boy stood up valiantly and puffed out his chest.

"Hey Terra, you are the most beautiful lady I have ever seen. Wanna go out?" Beast Boy's voice wavered at the end and Danny snickered. Beast Boy tried again. "Terra, _mon amour_ , would you grace me with your presence in a date?" The snicker evolved into a chuckling fit. "Terra, please go out with me. Please!" That was all it took for Danny to burst into laughter after gluing in the last bead. The box was a mess, but it was a pretty mess. _Textured_ , Danny thought in a fancy voice.

"Just be yourself. If Terra is going to be asked out, it may as well be by the true Beast Boy and not… well, definitely not bad French accent BB. Come on, try again." Danny handed the box over to Beast Boy, who started trying to wrap it. He tried his best as he thought of a response that sounded earnest.

"Hey Terra, I made something for you. Went a little crazy with the glue. If you like it, would you go out with me tomorrow night?" Beast Boy finished wrapping the box and gave it to Danny for some sort of inspection.

"Sounds like you," Danny said approvingly, then really looked at the wrapped box. "This is atrocious. Please tell me it's because you were somehow distracted."

"It was wrapped to the best of my ability!" They both knew the wrapping was a crumpled mess of tape and paper, and Danny shook his head with a rather teasing smile.

"Well, at least I'll know who wrapped what when the day comes," Danny said, taking the poorly wrapped box out of Beast Boy's hands. "Give me the tape and the roll of paper. I've gone to enough terrible family reunions to know how to wrap a gift." Beast Boy ignored the insult and watched Danny carefully fold the edges and tape then together, making a crisp place to hold the heart-shaped box. "Here you go. Rock the world, buddy. I'll be sleeping in the bottom bunk." Danny gave a thumbs up gesture and flopped onto the bed. Beast Boy left the room.

Danny was woken up by Beast Boy yelling at himself in the mirror, and Danny looked at the sky to make sure it wasn't some weird morning ritual he'd never quite noticed.

"That was so stupid! A glue covered box? What was I thinking!" Danny stood up and walked closer to Beast Boy.

"I worked on that box with you. Call it ugly to my face. Also, what happened? Are you okay?" Beast Boy whipped around and Danny was met with a sudden teary hug. He awkwardly patted Beast Boy's shoulder. "There… there?"

"She rejected me," Beast Boy said. Danny's chest constricted the airflow and his lungs felt burning cold for a split second.

"Oh."

"I should've known I didn't have a chance."

"You did ask her really late at night. Calm down, BB. Try asking again in the morning, and it won't be the end of the w—" A knock on the window interrupted both of them. Terra was standing on a rock.

"Beast Boy, wanna go out?" Terra asked, and Beast Boy lit up with joy.

"Yes! I mean… sure," Beast Boy was terrible at nonchalance, but even Danny had to give him an A for effort.

"Bye, you two. Have fun," Danny yawned and went back to the bed. He was sure Beast Boy would talk all about the date in the morning.

Danny is an idiot. He knew this from the start, sure, after fighting ghosts for a while you really see how intelligent you really are, but this was a whole new level. Being woken up by a robot army and yelling for help while fighting without his powers and still tired only to be knocked out by a lead pipe was the world's way of reminding him he was stupid. And then he woke up. Gears were stirring behind and around him, it was dark, and most importantly: someone was talking.

"Oh, good, you're awake now," said the voice. "I can test if it is true, after all… Phantom." Danny's eyes widened and he looked at the figure walking around him. Slade. Slade, whether not noticing, not caring, or enjoying Danny's shock, continued talking. "A little ghost from a small town taken away and thought dead. The boy who caused a massacre and then ran away. How many people were at that facility? 30… 50?" Danny tried to get away, but his arms were chained to something. Slade took the opportunity to walk up and grabbed Danny's wrists and placed his bo-staff in the gap between the cuff and the wrist. Danny's felt his muscles lock. "What was it that leveled the entire facility? I've forgotten." Danny struggled to loosen himself from Slade's hold.

"Shut up." Even with the mask, Danny could _feel_ the smirk on Slade's face.

"Removing the cuffs, wasn't it? What did the remnants of the unsent SOS message call it? A power surge?" Danny yelped as Slade held him tighter against his body. He growled, as if the sound could scare Slade. "Hm, a weapon of mass destruction. I'd kind of like to see it. Who knows," Slade said, placing pressure on the cuffs with the intent to break them, "maybe I could take you in as an apprentice. I knew the Titans were hiding something, but this?" Danny tried to make himself intangible, but everything was too loud and his heart was beating out of his chest. He couldn't focus or breathe. "Terra, child, what do you think?" Danny's sense of balance shifted and he collapsed into Slade. Terra was standing in front on him now, eyes cold and filled with hatred, only a flicker of apology left in them. But that was gone in an instant when Danny glared.

"You surpassed the power scale," Slade taunted, digging his arm into Danny's neck to cut off his airflow, "only to rot away in a tower full of heroes that don't trust you. They trusted Terra more than they trusted you, and she was the little traitor." Danny kept trying to squirm to no avail, losing precious air by the second.

"…Wrong…" Danny muttered, trying to gasp for air.

"Even Beast Boy doesn't trust you. Maybe you should level the city and prove them right." Slade ignored the gasps and sharp elbows from Danny and turned to his apprentice. "Terra, what do you think we should do to see if this power surge is real?"

"There's only one way to find out," Terra replied with a flat voice. Danny was hyperventilating. He needed to say something, anything.

"You fucking bitch," Danny blurted out. He tried to squirm away from Slade and land a kick, but with a single strong movement, both cuffs were broken and Danny's eyes went completely green. " _No_." It was too late. The whisper was lost to the wind and he was now floating, involuntarily transforming and lighting up with ectoplasmic energy, energy so hot it burned. Was he burning? Everything was cold and hot, he felt and didn't feel. Danny Fenton-Phantom was falling apart into pieces and tearing down an entire city with him. The thought caused him to panic further, barely registering that Slade and Terra had escaped before anything began to collapse. He tried to scream but his voice was lost to the energy. He bit his tongue. Ghostly Wail. That's what caused almost everything back then.

Danny felt faint, He knew he was flickering, that he was indeed in flames but cast in ice. Somehow, this was worse than last time. Green energy seemed to crack Danny's form as his panic worsened with every involuntary jerk of excess energy. He flickered, unstable. His hair became white flames and his hands created ectoblasts without purpose other than to self-destruct. They almost scorched him. He didn't even have to look to know he looked downright feral; a vague figure of what Danny could be. He yelled in pain and a Ghostly Wail came out. Everything was crashing down, and the structure was collapsing in on itself as Danny went completely out of control in it. Tears kept falling, turning into drops of green energy. His body felt like it was falling apart, and this was so much worse than the previous surge. Every part of his body felt like it was melting. It hurt. He put his burning hands around his neck and gripped tightly. _Pass out, pass out, pass out_ , but there was too much energy and all it did was scorch his neck and make everything hurt even more.

"Danny!" A voice screamed, and Danny covered his ears. _Make it go away_. A figure made itself visible as it raced towards his flickering form. "Danny, dude, please; breathe." Danny shook his head. He felt like his face was melting, and another wave of power knocked whoever was talking to him back. The figure raced back toward him. "Danny, it's me: Beast Boy. Breathe. It's going to be okay."

 _No, it's not,_ Danny felt like saying, but all that came out was a hoarse cry and something that sounded like the garbled echo of "please". Danny truly felt like he was dying. Melting and combusting into a destabilized pile of ecto-goo that would stain the ground forever. A gloved hand reached out to him and Danny recoiled, curling in on himself. He wasn't going to hurt anyone else. The hand stayed where it was, an invitation if he changed his mind. His insides sizzled and turned into steam, only becoming more rapid and intense as he tried harder and harder to control it. Maybe this was the ideal timeline after all. Maybe Clockwork wanted him gone and this was a way to do it. A hand landed on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Dude, breathe. You'll be okay, you just need to breathe. _I'm here_." That seemed to resonate with Danny and he finally opened his eyes. His vision kept spotting out and becoming too bright, but there he was. Beast Boy. Reaching a hand out of him and smiling sadly. Danny's breathing became labored. He wondered if his insides were coming out and deteriorating everything they touched with acidic ectoplasm. Danny took a strangled, drowning breath. What he felt of his body was white-hot pain, but everything else was numb. Almost as if he really was fading. With shaking hands, he removed his hands from his head and reached for Beast Boy's. The ectoplasm was still emanating from them and Danny could not will them to stop, but, in a shred of control, the ectoplasm didn't burn Beast Boy's hand and make him melt. Beast Boy clasped both of Danny's hands.

"I'm here, Danny. I'm here." He kept repeating himself in case Danny wasn't able to hear it, and Danny shook his head. He willed himself to speak, but only guttural noises broke through. Finally, a few words made it through.

"Please… leave… Don't want… h-hurt," Danny hoped he was coherent, even though he felt it in his fading core that his last words would be this incoherent mess. By some magic, Beast Boy understood him.

"You'd never hurt me. I know you." He looked down at Danny's hands, which were beginning to stabilize and not expel ectoplasmic energy. "You're not even burning me." Danny sobbed and hugged Beast Boy, hoping he wouldn't melt into ectoplasm while hugging him.

Ectoplasm was a pain to get out of stains.

"D…t… hate," Speaking hurt. Breathing hurt. Existing hurt. Danny didn't want to die after so many things were turning out okay, but if that took him out of this pain, he'd be perfectly fine with that.

"We don't hate you. You're our friend." Eventually, Danny wore himself out and the destabilizing stopped, and Beast Boy kept muttering condolences until he stopped flickering and his powers died out. Danny collapsed onto the floor, unable to take the strain. He didn't feel like he had limbs and everything still felt like steam. He cried. All this time, only to prove himself as the weapon he was. He'd probably hurt many people. Beast Boy reached for his communicator and called up the Titans, keeping Danny in a hug. "We were worried," Beast Boy said, ruffling Danny's hair. Danny simply groaned.

The Titans soon arrived, with Robin and Raven giving some sort of emergency healing to Danny. Maybe he had actually been fading. At the now trashed medical wing, Danny felt himself be hooked up to all sorts of needles and wires. He breathed out. It could be worse. They weren't testing weapons and poisons at the very least. After he'd been placed on the cot and had his vitals checked, only Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy stayed. Cyborg had to fix the computer and Starfire was overwhelmed. Danielle had run off. Danny sighed heavily and didn't even bother opening his eyes.

"You were fading away when I found you," said Beast Boy. "I was scared."

Danielle crashed into the infirmary and took a syringe, plunging it right into Danny's inner arm with no concern for finding the deteriorating veins. Danielle sobbed and the sounds she made sounded like prayers. Danny wanted to reassure her, but re really couldn't move at all.

"Ecto-Dejecto 2.0 with emergencies in mind," Danielle mumbled, grasping Danny's numb hand and squeezing it. "Please let it not be too late." Danny forced all his energy into squeezing her hand. She looked up at him with swollen eyes and he managed a strained smile. She seemed closer to tears now than before. "It should repair tissue if you stay in ghost form." Danielle transformed back into her human form and swayed on her feet. "I need a moment."

Danny was falling asleep now, and trough his torn throat, mumbled "back-stabbing fucker," before everything went black.

He woke up to someone squeezing his hand and mumbling what sounded like a plea to Clockwork— Danielle, definitely. Raven was trying to use healing magic and something kept beeping really slowly. Danny tried to relax despite the pain and numbness combining into a sort of soup in his mind. He still felt airy. The lights were hurting his eyes. Except that the lights were off and coming from behind his eyes.

A cold puff of air let him know he'd transformed at some point while asleep. He was glowing, and Raven's dark magic couldn't quite conceal the glow all that well. Danny closed his eyes and breathed out slowly again, minding the pain of his lungs expanding and contracting, even in ghost form. Everything felt like wet noodles removed from the broth: limp and clueless with no sense of rhythm to it. He didn't realize he'd dozed off until he woke up to a furry _something_ on the cot and under his hand where Danielle had been holding it not that long ago. Reflexively, Danny's hand twitched, trying to understand what was under his hand. The furry pile jolted and ran up to his shoulder. Danny opened his eyes (slightly painful with the crust around his eyes) and met eyes with a green dog. _Green_ … _Cujo?_ But the eyes were dark, so Danny thought again (his head was hurting now).

 _Ah, green dog. Beast Boy._

'Hey,' Danny mouthed, because his throat was too dry for words. Beast Boy's reply was a slobber ridden lick of the cheek, and Danny started laughing, only for his lungs to burn. He quieted down and relaxed his body again.

His body felt heavy, and Danny didn't know whether or not to consider it a step up from airiness. His arm prickled with slight pain and Danny looked around Beast Boy to see two needles. One was an IV and the other was a green, slightly gloving color. A small hole had been made into his hazmat. It took Danny too long, as both a halfa and a Fenton, to realize it was ectoplasm. Considering he wasn't convulsing, it was probably Danielle's.

Danny fought gravity with his free hand and poked Beast Boy, mouthing 'water' when Beast Boy's stare seemed less panicked. The boy turned into a bird and transformed back to run off for water. Danny put all his strength into sitting up, ignoring the pain in his back and lungs to _lie back down_ —

Beast Boy was back with both water and a smaller girl of black hair and blue eyes just like his. Danielle pushed Danny up and supported him enough for Danny to drink half the glass of water before stopping for air.

"Hey," Danny said tiredly. Danielle flicked his forehead in irritation and then hugged him in concern.

"Don't 'hey' me like that," Danielle mumbled. "We were terrified." Beast Boy settled down on his stool and pinched the bridge of his nose, looking tired.

"Did you know you flat-lined twice in the past week?" Beast Boy said, and Danny's slight good humor slipped from his face. "And we've been looking for Slade and T—" Beast Boy shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "When Raven gets back I'll tell her to check on you." Beast Boy was about to stand up when Danny grabbed him (oh his arm was going to hurt for that).

"Thank you for calming me down," Danny said, "who knows how I would've ended up if you hadn't shown up." Beast Boy seemed to pale slightly at the implication but smiled anyway.

"That's what friends are for." Danny let go of him, and Beast Boy turned to Danielle. "You two talk. I'll get Danny some soup." And with that, he left.

A pair of arms wrapped tightly around Danny and he moved his arm as best he could to hug Danielle back. His lungs hurt a little, but he didn't mention it. "I'm glad you're okay, never scare me like that again, I swear I'll never forgive you if you do." Danny ruffled his daughter's hair.

"I won't, don't worry." Danielle burrowed deeper into his shoulder.

"We'll find her and make her pay," Danielle muttered into his shoulder. Danny chuckled.

"Not if I find her first." Danielle glared at him, the threat that he better stay in bed shining in her eyes. He ignored it. "She broke your trust, raided the tower, and broke Beast Boy's heart again. I promised her she'd pay if she did that." Danielle stuffed some pillows behind Danny so he could lay back into them. His back cried in relief and Danny almost did, too.

"The Titans found her a few days ago and tried to talk. She almost killed them all. She thought she got me but it was just a duplicate I sent," Danielle cracked her knuckles. The next time she sees me it won't end well for her.

"You learned to make duplicates?" Danny asked with amazement. Danielle nodded and transformed before making another ghost Dani who waved and disappeared.

"It weakens my powers, but at least I can look like a threatening trio if need be." Danny ruffled her hair.

"Nice." They kept chatting, trying to ignore Terra, Danny's health, or Danielle's lack of sleep, and once Beast Boy came in with the soup they roped him into the conversation. "He always loses 'Monkey Kart Race,' by the way," Danny mentioned when he'd had all the soup he could handle (a third of the small bowl). Danielle laughed and Beast Boy pouted, but even he seemed to be in a much better mood.

"The game is rigged," Beast Boy said. His voice was still tired, but the small smile was a blessing. "Every time I throw a banana I slip on it." Danny snorted and choked back a cough. Raven walked into the Infirmary and shooed Beast Boy and Danielle away, checking Danny's vitals as she did.

"I'm surprised you can move at all," she said. "Between the body mass you lost and the atrophy of sleeping for a week and a half, you should be proud of eating soup and sitting up by yourself." Danny, despite himself, grinned. He then looked at the scraped all over Raven's body.

"I'll be fine, but you might want to clean those scrapes." Raven glanced down at her shins and touched the dry blood on her cheek.

"It's fine. After I check you over and mark your progress." Raven opened up a sort of digital clipboard and punched stuff in. "In the past week, you regained 20% of your mass. Consider yourself lucky."

"I'm a Fenton and a Phantom." He sat up again, ignoring Raven's slight protests and his body's louder protests.

"The bracelet I made—"

"Was finished by Dani. You'll have it once you're stable." Danny relaxed. So it wasn't destroyed in the raid. Raven pushed him down onto the pillow again. "Rest up. You're not fully healed yet. In a few days we'll start with helping you walk and move around. If you need the bathroom, there's a button on the side of the cot and one of us will wheel you over." Danny looked at the bathroom was less than twenty feet away. He tried to move his left leg, which stayed still and burned badly when he moved. "Soup will be brought to you again in several hours, so just rest." Danny wanted to argue he wasn't tired, but his yawn and inability to exert any force whatsoever betrayed him. He fell back asleep within minutes.

That night a green cat slid under his free hand while he slept, and a girl with black hair and blue eyes slept on the floor beside the cot.

* * *

Congrats, Danny, you scared everyone! Wonder what Terra is up to now while Danny was KO'ed like that.  
I proofread this 6 times but just in case, tell me any errors I missed. The next chapter will be shorter and should not take a month of toiling to finish.  
(Esp since NaNoWRiMo waits for no one.)

 **YouCanOnlyPretend** , happy to hear you're enjoying this fic.  
 **Chesire Shadow** , yeah, that does sound interesting, but this Danny isn't one for possessing others.  
 **Eclipse** , you made me smile when I read that review.

Follow, favorite, review, anything you like. Love y'all and see y'all around!  
Bye! :)


	32. Chapter 32- A Ghost Girl's Plan

A lot happened while Danny was asleep.  
Consider this Dani's Side Mission.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Danielle had begun to realize that sleep was something that was harder to come by when stressed. Granted, she had already known this when she was running away, and once again when Danny had originally disappeared, but those sleepless nights had faded into memory.

Right now, she felt like a ton of bricks low on ectoplasm and not having slept the last two nights. Even as Beast Boy tried to crack a small joke, and even as she tried to pity laugh as the entire team was stressed but Beast Boy had seen Danny's condition firsthand— she could barely find it in herself to think about smiling. Just as she was about to chuckle along to Raven's joke (too late, as Starfire was already asking what an aardvark was), the car crashed. The car rolled and she rolled with it, colliding with the ground despite her seat belt. Dani transformed and phased out of the car as Cyborg opened the door and Starfire blasted a hole through the roof to get out. Beast Boy had turned into a turtle to protect from impact and Dani set him down. Dani's left temple pulsed with agony. When she opened her eyes against the sun, she thought she might have been hallucinating.

A week and a half of searching, and here she was, in a metal suit and with her blonde hair loose and in the wind, her only visible eye glowering at them despite her smile. Beast Boy muttered her name in surprise. Dani could only stare.

"Hey guys," she said, and Dani's knees were locked. _This was her, and it was all her fault with her nasty little smile—_ "Miss me?" Suddenly Dani's hands were fists and she was holding in the energy in her hands, shaking with rage. Terra screamed and made many small rocks form in the air, ready to target the clustered together team as they sat around the car. Dani ducked out of the way and turned intangible before the debris hit her. A yelp was heard and the car crunched under the rocks.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled. Dani stood up shakily.

 _All I wanted was a sugary drink after donating my ectoplasm,_ Dani thought. She got ready to fight despite her throbbing head. Dani did a small backflip out of a rock hurled at her and flew up into the air with a small sigh of exhaustion. _I can do this_.

Beast Boy flew past her and onto Terra's boulder as Raven protected herself from debris. When Terra punched him off her platform, Dani caught him and then both started falling before she balanced and set him down. Dani charged up her hands and threw a blast and then another, trying to aim ever so carefully for the two Terra's in her vision. A rock hit Dani full force and slammed her into a building. She gasped in pain and slid down the wall before floating back up. Raven was trying to control a rock behind Terra. Once Terra caught it, she hurled it at Raven, who was too injured to move. Dani made a forcefield around Raven just as Starfire threw the rock back at Terra. The exertion from creating the forcefield left her feeling her shape shift. She looked down as she felt the hair of a long ponytail on her neck. Her original suit. _Damn, must be worse off than I thought_. Dani and Starfire blasted it into tiny pieces. Starfire's ray hit Terra, and Dani felt her core panic while she helped Beast Boy support Raven.

"You always were easy to fool," Terra mocked before throwing Starfire across the street. Robin and Cyborg had smashed into two buildings a while back. Dani's vision was spotting right as Robin and Cyborg made it back to the fight. Robin took a careful look at his team and shook his head.

"Titans! Fall back!" He yelled out and threw a few smoke bombs. Dani pushed Raven into Cyborg and sent one last blast Terra's way before running into the smoke. "You heard me! Fall back!" A few seconds later, Beast Boy joined them. When the smoke cleared, they vanished.

The Tower had been collecting dirt since the raid and Danny's condition ( _don't think about it_ ) left him unable to clean anything. Or move at all.

And, earlier that week, unable to be considered clinically alive for a solid five minutes. _He's okay now, calm down Dani_ …

They were sitting in the Infirmary, quiet as possible save for the beeping in the background and the occasional curse or hiss of pain. Dani was helping Raven ice her ankle while Robin bandaged Dani's arm. She hadn't realized the skin had split open until she was too tired to hold her transformation and saw the blood oozing out. Beast Boy was trying to feel out the gash on his forehead to disinfect it, and Dani hobbled over to disinfect it for him. Beast Boy tried to chuckle, but it came out more as a pained wheeze. "You're turning into your dad," he joked. Dani smiled slightly and turned to look at said Ghost Boy's sleeping form. His chest was slowly rising and falling. The tubes disappeared under his skin and into his nose. It reminded Dani of the wire crafts Amity held for preschoolers before holiday break. The thought soured the memory of a wire snowflake for her, and she shook her head to dispel it.

A cold compress was introduced to her temple and turned into her gateway for heaven. The relief left her actually sighing in contentment. Robin sat down on the floor before looking at Danny. His pristine white hair was dirty with debris and dried ectoplasm despite the attempts to clean him off, and where the strands usually floated softly around his head it was now flat and oily. His brows were furrowed despite the fact he was knocked out cold. Dani wanted nothing more than to see him awake and smiling. The thought made her heart ache so she looked away just as Robin suggested they go to the first floor as a team to talk.

Danielle was hanging off the couch as everyone else stood. Starfire gave her the occasional glance but no one told her to stand, so she didn't.

The need for sugar or water was far off her mind now, even as her mouth was so dry everything stuck together painfully.

Cyborg was still trying to remove bits off rock from his suit. Danielle realized he was sitting and moved her legs up to give him space. She was laying down, but the action made her extremely dizzy regardless.

"I should have blasted her when I had the chance," he muttered angrily. Raven's fists were shaking under her crossed arms as she leaned against the wall.

"I should have hit her with everything I've got," Raven said. Her voice betrayed more emotion than her face.

"I should have focused more to hit her as hard as I could," Dani tried to mutter, but it came out as gibberish more than anything. The thought of a concussion when she'd slammed into the building crossed her mind. She decided to bring it up later. Besides, her ghost form didn't really have a brain, so it could have been sleep deprivation. Dani felt weightless. Maybe she was floating in human form. The thought left her as soon as she had it and she was furrowing her eyebrows trying to recall the what she had been thinking.

"Why did I permit her to fool me again?" Starfire asked quietly from her place at the stairs. A heavy sigh from Robin had Dani lifting her head before plopping down again from the pain.

"Why couldn't we take her down just like any other criminal?" Robin's voice sounded unusually unsteady. It freaked Dani out on some level, but she pushed it aside in favor of propping her head on the couch arm.

"Because…" Beast Boy began, "she's not just another criminal. She's _Terra_. She was a Titan, she was our _friend_." Dani found herself snorting quietly. Too quietly to hear.

"Terra was never our friend. She was a liar and a spy," Raven said. Her voice was under control again. Dani found herself trying to nod from her spot in the couch. "She was trained by Slade and sent to destroy us. She's evil. Always had been, always will be."

"You don't know what you're talking about, okay Raven!" Beast Boy shouted. The outburst made Dani jump slightly, scrambling to sit up even as her world spun. "She's made some serious mistakes, but she's not—"

"Hey man, the girl wrecked my car. Seems pretty evil to me." Cyborg interrupted with an even stare. Dani found herself glaring at Beast Boy.

"She almost _killed_ Danny. Take off your rose tinted lenses, lover boy. He flatlined earlier this week because of what she did!" The energy surprised Dani, and it left her as quickly as it showed up. Beast Boy threw the coffee table into the wall.

"This isn't a joke!" Dani's blood boiled.

"My father in critical condition isn't a _damn_ joke either," she retorted. Beast Boy faced away from her and started pacing.

"I knew her better than anyone, and I know all the terrible things she's done and I know exactly how messed up she is," Beast Boy began, "but she's not evil! When can't just give up on her." Dani decided she was too tired to glare and settled for pinching the bridge of her nose. Robin walked up to Beast Boy with a determined stride.

"Beast Boy, she's working for Slade." Beast Boy turned around to glare at Robin with his chest puffed out.

"When _you_ were working for Slade, did we give up on _you_?" Beast Boy asked sharply. Dani held back a gasp. Her head was hurting again. Robin stood stoically in silence for a few seconds.

"She gets one last chance," he said. " _One_. We have to break Slade's grip on her. We have to try to get Terra back." Dani nodded quietly and went to stand up, but the world tilted and the ground came up close to her— She caught herself just in time and pretended to have tripped just as the alarm went off.

"Damnit," Dani mumbled quietly. As if the day wasn't long enough already. She flew up to the Infirmary and grabbed a painkiller, leaving a quick kiss to Danny's forehead and a squeeze to his hand. "I'll be back soon, okay?" And with that, she was gone.

The plan ran back in Dani's head as she flew with Raven to Overload's location. Apparently, he was an electricity villain. Always fun to deal with electrocution. Beast Boy and Cyborg were taking care of a Plasmus (not Plasmius, thank Clockwork), and Starfire and Robin were going to defeat Cinderblock. It seemed like a solid plan.

Solid plans don't account for unexpected third parties.

"So, Overload," Raven began, the room covered in her magic, "think you can handle a total blackout?" Dani hovered next to her, hands prepared with ectoblasts. Raven encased him with magic and Danielle froze his feet. The ice was brittle, much weaker than Frostbite or even Danny's, but it did the job. Raven had a few seconds to pin Overload against a wall and pelt him with an attack or two before he shot Raven back with electricity, sending her into a wall. Dani looked back at Raven, who was standing up and straightening her back, unaware of the second shot. Dani hit him with a strong blast and he went into the wall. Raven had just enough time to levitate a pipe through the wall. " _Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"_ Raven yelled, and water filled the room. Overload screeched and curled up before reverting to his chip-like form. Dani picked up the chip.

"There was nothing to get here," she said, holding the chip and turning around to Raven.

"So why was it—" Mud hit Raven and sent her to the floor, Dani looked up in horror. Terra was smiling down at them. The chip flew out of Dani's hand.

"Does the word 'decoy' mean anything to you?" Terra asked. She walked closer and against her will, Dani stumbled backwards. "We had to find _some way_ to coax you cowards out of hiding. Raven got into a defensive stance.

" _Terra_ ," she spat out, and Terra smirked. Dani clenched her fists and let the energy encase them. She tried to gain some control over her form and use her modified suit, but all it did was make her feel strained, so she let the original midriff bearing suit and long ponytail stay.

"Raven," Terra spat back. She looked over to Dani for a split second. "And Dani."

" _Phantom_ to you," Dani growled. "Traitors lose the nickname privilege."

" _Traitor_ ," Raven echoed.

"Failure; Witch." The fight began. Raven threw dark energy at Terra, who fell into the mud from the impact. Dani launched herself into the air and let the energy leave her hands in blasts, barely missing Terra as she stood up and jumped out of the way. A wave of mud had Dani hitting the wall full force, hissing as her back and the wall impacted in the exact same spot as earlier. Raven herself was thrown against the wall and shook her head to get the pain out. Dani lunged at Terra and put her hands around the traitor's throat— burning pain went up her arms and she stumbled back. Terra smirked. "What's wrong? Surprised I used the information you oh-so-carelessly gave me?" Dani couldn't dodge the massive rock that tripped her and then sent her into the mud. It took her a few seconds to come back up just in time to see Raven recovering from a blow and not realize mud was creeping up the wall. On instinct, she forced herself to make a duplicate and turn invisible. The duplicate pushed Raven out of way and fell down hard into the mud before stumbling up. Raven tried to send a sheet of metal to crash on Terra, but the girl made a shield of rock.

Terra walked with a smug smile over the clone's duplicate. The duplicate tried to stand up and hissed in pain instead, settling on giving Terra a seething glare. Terra chuckled.

"What is it? Seems you lost your smile after your even more pathetic original died." Duplicate's hands shook as she charged them up, only to have her throat pinned to the wall by Terra. She screamed in pain. With seemingly no effort, rocks were still hurling at Raven despite her not looking. Raven froze. Ectoplasm was leaking out of the duplicate. Dani was biting her hand to muffle the pain she was feeling from where she floated invisible and intangible. "How is he… _it_ , anyway? Did it cry?" Tears streamed down the duplicate's face, making a clear line where mud had once been. The double yelled past the pain, ectoplasm dripping from her mouth.

"I wanted us to be friends. I trusted you. Danny was starting to open up. Didn't that matter?" She choked on her own ectoplasm, spitting it onto Terra's suit. Terra rolled her eyes.

"It was right for being suspicious of me, but the pathetic original was still a fool. All pissy just because I was liked more by everyone else?" Dani's duplicate aimed for an uppercut and a kick. The ectoplasm smeared and Tera simply tightened her hands around the girl's neck. A gasp of pain let her know she was winning.

"He's gone because of you," she gurgled. Dani bit her lips to keep out the whimper of physical and emotional pain. Terra grinned.

"Just how I wanted. Well. You'll be in the same place as it soon anyway. Tell it I said hi." The double of Dani's eyes drooped as she melted into a pile. Dani let her muscles relax slightly. If her ghost form didn't need to breathe, she might have sighed. Raven was pummeling Terra in sheer rage at what she thought was Dani's death. Dani gulped internally.

 _Terra's out for blood_.

"You may have fooled the others but I saw right past it. I always knew you were a liar." Raven stood in front of the glowing green pile that used to be Dani's duplicate almost… protectively.

"Oh, really? Is that why you let me live in your house and steal all your secrets and—"

" _Shut up_!" A blast of energy sent Terra stumbling back in a slight loss of balance before using the mud to steady herself. She listened to something in her ear and grinned. The mud came off of her into a little ball that she suspended in the air.

"You're not getting mad, are you Rae? You'd better be careful; Beast Boy told me all about your little temper tantrums." A little Raven head made of mud scowled down. Raven clenched her fists.

"Anger is pointless. My emotions are under control." Terra cackled.

"'Anger is pointless!' And you're calling _me_ a liar?" Terra scoffed. The mud Raven disappeared and fell into the rest of the dirt around them. Raven tried to strangle Terra only to be kicked to the pit of mud. She landed near the pile of ectoplasm and growled. When she tried to stand, a fist made of mud held her down. She yelped as she fell back into the mud. Dani resisted the urge to act. Terra giggled as she walked towards Raven's form, using her rocks and platform as steps.

"What hurts the most, Raven?" Terra taunted with an airy voice. Raven's shoulders were shaking marginally. "That I tricked you? That I got rid of that failure and am going to do the same to the rest of your stupid little team?" Terra knelt down next to Raven in a mockery of caring gestures. "That everyone liked _me_ better than _you_?"

"Stop it."

"Or is it that deep down inside you really believed I was your friend?" Terra cocked her head with a smile and Dani's anger flared. Apparently, so did Raven's.

Raven's voice rumbled through the room as all four of her eyes glowed red. She broke out the fist's grip and cornered Terra, form expanding in anger as she did so. "I trusted you! Danny and Danielle trusted you! _We_ _all_ trusted you! We gave you everything and you treated us like dirt!" Terra leaped out of the most dangerous attacks. Mud hands grabbed Raven again, pulling her down into the mud. Dani glanced nervously at Terra.

"Who's in control _now_?" Terra mumbled. Dani zipped over to the struggling Raven and whispered in her ear.

"Raven, don't struggle. Pretend you drowned and I'll get us out." Raven's eyes went back to normal, if only wide with shock.

"D…" Raven made a quick and unnoticeable breath through her nose and let herself go under. Once the hands released and Terra was out of the building, Dani grabbed Raven and turned her intangible and invisible as well. The mud was left behind, only cuts and scrapes (and emotional injury) to show for the battle. Dani flew as fast as she could to under the Tower's below ground level and dropped Raven there. She turned visible if only for a few moments and locked eyes with Raven.

"She needs to think we're dead. I need to save everyone. She won't stop until we die. Stay here, lie low, and wait for me." Raven nodded as Dani turned invisible again and darted off.

She flew about quickly and slightly aimlessly before hearing Starfire's voice and turning in her direction.

"Victory at last," said Starfire, and Robin nodded. Dani squinted at the sky and her eyes widened.

"Now we can concentrate on saving Terra—" Starfire noticed Terra at the same time Dani did and took the hit of the boulder, falling down the cliff. Robin's cracking yell was heartbreaking, and Dani glared at Terra while flying down to catch Starfire before she hit the shore. They both turned intangible to break the fall and Dani took Starfire back to the Tower. She dumped her on Raven and then flew again.

 _Where did Beast Boy and Cyborg go again?_ Dani chewed on her lip as she tried to recall everything the team had said. It clicked in her mind and she sped up. Something hurt when she breathed and she let her ghost side take over human instinct. Breathing could wait.

Dani arrived just as the ground cracked and the world seemed to slow as Cyborg tried to grapple onto _something_. He kept falling and Dani sped up to catch him. He was heavy and she strained to hold them. Usually her ghost strength would make this easy but she was exhausted. Cyborg's yell stopped and she whispered at him to be quiet. She looked up to see Beast Boy trying to cope with the fact Terra was about to kill him. She flew up and muffled Cyborg's breathing.

"Terra, you can't," Beast Boy muttered.

"Watch me." The ground was sliding together and Dani grabbed Beast Boy and made another duplicate in his place. She heard the crunch and felt it, there yet not there at the same time, and her breath hitched as she tried to hold onto both Titans. When they landed in the Tower, she dropped them on the smoothed out rock and rolled painfully on the floor. Her fists clenched and shook.

"Where's Robin?" She asked in pain. Cyborg opened up a panel on his arm. Raven tended to Beast Boy's injuries. When Cyborg gave the coordinates, Raven looked at Dani and made a portal.

"Come back safely." _I already saw you die once_. The hurt was in Raven's eyes and Dani smiled softly before nodding.

"Thank you."

Since the others had powers and fought from a distance, it was easier to shadow over them, but Robin was partaking in physical combat, years' worth of martial arts training she couldn't even hope to emulate. She found her opportunity when Robin triggered something in Terra.

"I don't need saving!" Robin tumbled onto the ground and Dani possessed him. She was so grateful for his domino mask. He tried to fight her, but a whispered message that it was just her left her in full control. The rocks slammed into them, and just a second before impact they phased away, leaving Robin's emblem on the dirt with a smear of blood from Dani's own injuries.

They were behind some trees, intangible and invisible until Terra left, and Dani started to fly them around the perimeter of Jump City.

They were a few yards away from the secret entrance Robin had mentioned when she crashed. They weren't as high as they could have been, and Robin caught her and made sure they both landed safely before entering the tunnel and closing it behind him.

All this time being annoyed at the tunnel because of the occasional possum family that lived in the tunnel only to be so grateful for it one day, Robin thought. Dani was a lot lighter than she should be and was too tired to move until Robin decided to just carry her, but Robin's own bruises made it hard to go through the cramped passage while dragging someone else's weight behind him, but soon enough they were both under the Tower with the rest of the team. Raven took a single look at Dani and rushed to her, black magic encasing the girl and several first aid objects going in to cover her wounds. She muttered something in a panic and a table in the corner splintered. Starfire was asleep with bandages around her midriff. Cyborg was fixing himself and Beast Boy was seemingly catatonic. At some point Dani had blacked out. Raven ran the diagnostics with shaking hands.

"Raven, I'm sure she's fine," Robin said when Raven kept applying too much healing balm. Raven's hands dropped and she propped Dani's head up with some moth-ruined sheets and laid a blanket on her just as the girl transformed back into a human. Her hair was loose and dirty, a few scrapes showing where Raven had yet to cover with plasters and gauze. Cyborg shut off the lights and closed the windows of the Tower. The dim emergency lights gave them very little vision, but it was better than nothing. Beast Boy stood up shakily and walked to the ladder. "Where are you going?" Asked Robin. Beast Boy looked at him with no energy. It was unnerving but Robin didn't comment. A smile would have been more suspicious in context, really.

"To check on Danny. At least Dani will be calmer when she wakes up if she knows someone checked on him." And with that, he climbed up with only a slight wince now and again to prove he was injured during the fight with Plasmus. It took a while to end up at the right floor due to the size of the Tower and the desire to avoid the elevator. He reached the Infirmary and gave a slightly relieved sigh at Danny's sleeping form, the heart monitor beeping normally. Beast Boy sat down on his stool and checked Danny's temperature with his hand even though the displays already showed all his vitals. His hand twitched and drew back when he found himself brushing strands out of his friend's forehead. "Hey Danny," Beast Boy said quietly. He wondered if, on some level, Danny could hear him. "We barely escaped Terra. Dani is so strong, dude. Crazy smart, too. Just like you." Beast Boy breathed out slowly, minding how his lungs were doing. "She got us all to convincingly fake our deaths. She's asleep now. It's been a long day for her. I hope you wake up soon. We won't be able to play video games because we turned the power off so Terra and Slade won't know we're still alive and kicking, but maybe we could play Scrabble. Even though it sucks."

Danny's sleeping form stayed still, but Beast Boy imagined the suppressed smile Danny made when a joke was bad but he still wanted to laugh.

"It's been lonely without you here. The team has a lot of fun when you're with us. It's scary, seeing you like this," Beast Boy's mouth wouldn't stop moving now that he'd started, "and I hope you know we're sorry we trusted Terra more than you because you're always there and put up with everything, and she betrayed us, and I really did think she loved me back. I'm an idiot." The words were spilling out faster and faster. "We miss you, dude. The place is a mess without you here to gripe about the dishes we left in the sink." Beast Boy chuckled. Tears were leaving his eyes. "You've never seen me cry. I didn't mean to start crying. It's been a long week." He sniffled and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Hey, Danny, I've got a good one: why are ducks so funny?" The beeping of the machine was his only answer. "They're always quacking jokes." He had almost expected Danny to wake up from how bad the joke was, but he still laid still. Beast Boy sighed. "You've regained a lot of body mass. You're cooler than you think, dude." Danny's eyebrows furrowed and Beast Boy stood up. Was he waking up? Instead, Danny's breathing grew labored and the heartrate skyrocketed. Beast Boy panicked. "No, no, you don't get to do this." He pressed his communicator. "Danny's getting worse right now, someone please come help."

Raven and Cyborg had been the ones to hurry up and see Danny twitching in the cot as the beeping only got faster. Beast Boy was pale and shaking, and Raven nudged him out of the way to look at him with her magic. "It's a severe stress reaction," she said to Cyborg, who turned to get the sedative. Suddenly, the beeping stopped and was replaced by a long, shrill note. Cyborg instantly dropped the syringe to give CPR. Raven's mind was filled with the image of Dani falling apart right in front of her, and she couldn't tell if the overwhelming emotions she felt was just her sensing Danny's stress or her own panic.

* * *

 _Danny screamed in pain. His body was in agony. He couldn't move. Still, he knew he needed to bear through it. He moved a few inches before collapsing. The voltage went up and he screamed again with his torn throat. He opened his teary eyes to see the blurry image of Danielle. She was standing in a puddle of ectoplasm that merged with her feet as she sank into it. He tried to reach for her but that made her fall apart faster._

 _Terra held the weapon and it finally registered what the pile behind her was. She held a remote in her hand, and her voice wasn't hers, but it all seemed to real and logical in this waking nightmare._

" _Continuation of experiment 003C," she said. "Motivate subject with a controlled shock." It tore through him and he couldn't move anymore. The pain had his core humming so fast it felt like a generator in his chest. He wanted to cry more than anything in the world. He wanted everything to stop._

 _Everything stopped_.

* * *

"You don't get to do this to me, Phantom," Raven growled as she tried desperately to resuscitate the boy on the cot. "If Danielle got it from you I'll bring you back to life just to kill you again." She kept trying to threaten him into coming back to life. A minute had passed. She kept going, even as Cyborg tried to pry both her and Beast Boy off of the dead man.

Danielle shook from her spot on the floor. Robin went to add another blanket but the sleep talking informed him it was just a dream and not the cold.

 _(Everything was melting, everyone was melting, her clone siblings gone, her Amity friends gone, Danny turning into a green puddle in front of her. The Titans were falling to their original deaths if she had failed. The gasp and gurgle into the mud, the splash, the yell into nothingness and the sharp crushing and cracking of bones and internal organs. Terra laughed from her platform. Dani was only a head and shoulders in the goo and she glared, even as everything burned and something felt off. She sighed and held her breath when she turned fully into a pile.)_

Nothingness. She woke up startled to feel water on her face and phased out of Robin's grip to fly to her father when he tried to stop her. She felt complete horror as the beep was just a long note. She slapped her father. "You aren't going to fucking do this to me right now." She prayed quietly and hugged his still form.

The beeping started again still slow but better than nothing. Dani punched the bed. "You overdramatic fuck, don't die until someone offends you and then wait for someone to make you get over it." Danny's finger twitched, but no one saw it. The anger left her and she squeezed his hand, exhaustion coming back tenfold. She plopped onto the nearest cot that wasn't overturned and promptly passed out. Cyborg and Raven left the room, and Beast Boy turned into a bird and perched on the heart machine, eyes intent off watching over the Phantom pair. Dani woke up at some point and settled on Danny's cot, and Beast Boy flew and landed just outside the Infirmary and looked at the Phantom duo one more time.

 _No more chances, Terra_ , he thought. He traveled back down to the below ground cavern. Starfire had woken up and Raven and Robin had worked together to lay blankets on the floor for everyone. Robin's arms shook and Cyborg sighed.

"No more chances," Cyborg said brusquely.

"No more trust," Starfire said, her harsh tone laced with only an iota of hurt.

"And no more mercy," Raven mumbled angrily. Her fists clenched around the blanket she was fixing. Beast Boy glanced up to the ceiling and imagined his half-ghost friends. A frown settled on his face.

"She's just another criminal," he said darkly. Robin turned to face his team.

"And we're going to stop her." Robin's voice was threatening. The team looked startled from his harsh tone. "No matter what it takes."

* * *

Man, Beast Boy, that joke must've been the worst if your friend died for a little after you said it. Jk, jk, it was a stress reaction.  
Danielle exerted herself a lot. Poor girl, but smart and capable and really, she deserved that sugary drink. Dammit Terra.  
Next up back to (kinda) Danny's perspective as he tries to physically (and emotionally) heal.

 **Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew** , thank you so much for your review! Your eagerness made me so excited to finish up this chapter!  
 **Eclipse** , your reviews make me so happy and I'm glad you're enjoying the story.  
 **Spoopy Astro** , I feel so flattered and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

Follow, favorite, review, PM; anything you'd like!

Love y'all and see y'all around! :)


	33. Chapter 33- A Stubborn Boy is Impulsive

Tried my best to keep up a weekly update, even if this one is a little boring. It does move the plot along a little, but there's not Big Scene here or anything. Lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

Danny is a rather stubborn individual. Or "determined," if one wants to see it in a kinder light. Either way, he was currently on the floor of the Infirmary, cussing his lungs out under his breath. Despite the fact he could have used the button so someone could help him make his way to the bathroom, he decided he could make the walk to the drawers, get clean clothes, walk to the bathroom, and then come back to the cot. Did his muscles scream in agony when he so much as sat up for five seconds? Yes. Did he realize it was a bad idea the moment he tried to get out of the cot, only to fall to the floor? Yes. Did he care or reconsider his options? No.

"It's too late to back out now," he mumbled to himself, tensing and relaxing his muscles to work them up (mostly his arms) for the art of dragging himself across the floor. He made it a few more inches along the floor before resting on the floor again breathing heavily and wincing with every deep breath. That was exactly how an unamused Raven found him; still several feet from the drawers. She clicked her tongue and kicked his arm gently, jostling him into awareness before grabbing a wheelchair and dropping him in it.

"I always thought Beast Boy was an idiot, but you're even dumber than him." She opened the drawer and held up several articles of clothing, waiting to see which one Danny preferred. In the end, she ignored his input and tossed him the baseball tee with an anchor drawn on it, khakis ("for scaring me last week. Deal with it.") and the sheep patterned jacket. They rolled into the bathroom and she leaned on the wall and turned around while he tried and struggled to do everything by himself. With a sigh, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she monotoned, and Danny was where he needed to be. "If you take longer than half an hour in here I'm going to do this for you myself." Danny made a groan in the back of his throat. He ended up needing help with his shirt and Raven tugged it off of him. To save the struggle of a shower, she ended up turning on the tap to fill the tub.

It took 45 minutes of struggling (the last 15 minutes of which was Danny griping that he can do it himself despite not moving at all for five minutes from exhaustion) and Danny was now back in his cot glaring at a wet piece of hair that had been dripping water too close to his eye for comfort. When Raven noticed, she levitated a towel over to him and laid it on his head. She gave him a teasing smile. "Mr. 'I can do it myself,' I dare you to dry your hair." He made an insulted noise that sounded more like a quacking duck and Raven let herself feel smug for once. Once she finished finding all the bandages and painkillers, she set them aside and looked at Danny. "Go on. I'll be back with soup. Let's see who wins this one."

"You're competitive today." Raven gave him one last look from the doorway.

"I'm _expressing_ competitive feelings today. I could be more competitive than you think." With that, she walked down the hall. The soup cans were salty and by the dim light, it was hard to see if she was grabbing chicken noodle or vegetable flavored soup. She decided to go with whatever was in her hand (chicken noodle) and poured it into a bowl. She looked at her sleeping team. One of them moved and sat up. "Good morning," she said flatly. Robin's head snapped towards her.

"Oh, hey Raven. Did you get hungry or something?" Robin stood up and stretched causing him back to crack and pop. Raven shook her head and took the warmed up bowl into her hands.

"Danny's up. Where are the clean pillowcases again? He washed his hair and I don't want our… _his_ hard work to be ruined by a dirty pillowcase." Robin cocked his eyebrow.

"In the little closet off to the side."

"Oh, the one we forgot to tell Danny he could put his clothes in. Okay." She started climbing up the ladder with the soup bowl in her hand. Robin decided to follow her. Danny still had the towel on his head and was glaring at it when Raven and Robin walked in. Raven made a victorious smile and Robin scratched the back of his head. She handed Danny the soup and ruffled the towel over his head. "I win."

"Shut up," Danny huffed. "I just needed a few more minutes."

"Sure. Eating the soup by yourself or would you prefer Robin helping you out?" She gestured for Robin to come closer. Danny sighed.

"Fine, I'll let him help," he said. Robin awkwardly sat next to Danny on the cot and grabbed the spoon. He'd never really needed to help anyone with this kind of stuff. Danny seemed twice as uncomfortable. Raven dropped the painkillers into Robin's hand.

"Give these to him after he eats at least half of the soup in the bowl. And not just the broth. At least some noodles or something." She waved and walked away. "Oh, Dani is going on a supply run later today if you need anything." Danny perked up at that.

"Wait, supply run? Why aren't you guys going?" Robin looked away in mild irritation at the reminder of their situation. Raven walked out the room and closed the door behind her. Her footsteps sounded more like she was stomping as they faded away.

"Danielle said she told you Terra almost killed us." Danny nodded at Robin's statement. "Danielle helped us all escape, but Terra thinks we're all dead. We're laying low until we're together enough to take her down. Danielle has been going on supply runs all the way in… Amity Park? Apparently she has resources there."

"Oh." Danny couldn't think of anything more impactful to say. Robin didn't seem to mind. He shrugged at Danny's comment and nudged the spoon in his face. The continued in silence for a few minutes before Danny turned his head away. Robin put the spoon in the bowl. There was only a third left, so he handed Danny the painkillers and left the bowl on the counter. After Danny took them, Robin remembered he had to change the pillowcase.

"Actually, let me dump you into the wheelchair for a few," Robin said. Danny didn't have time to respond before he was stuck in the wheelchair against the wall and Robin changed the sheets. He was almost surprised that Robin would know how to hold something hospital style, but then again, it _was_ Robin. Danny found himself in the cot again with an extra blanket. "Remember about the button. Danielle will probably have a heart attack if she finds you on the floor not moving." Danny looked down guiltily. Robin took the bowl and closed the Infirmary door. The smaller lights on the wall were replaced with the emergency lights again, and the room was quiet and dark. Danny forced himself to relax his muscles. He wasn't necessarily afraid of silence and the dark, but it wasn't his favorite environment. Danny closed his eyes to escape the reddish tint of everything around him. His mind travelled to Terra. He bit his lip. He was too tired to be angry and settled for resentment and disappointment.

And then shame.

Like the realization you've been counting your steps all day and freaking out because you lost count and it's suddenly _really_ important that you count your steps, Danny's heart constricted painfully. He forced himself to breathe slowly even as he started to panic. He almost levelled the city. _I almost died and took everyone else with me_.

 _Not my fault, not my fault, not my fault_. he didn't particularly believe it, but the realization he could go haywire if he kept hyperventilating with his powers unrestricted made him panic even more. _I need to calm down_. Danny held his breath and clenched the sheets with all his strength. He tried to shift his focus from everything he was feeling to moving each of his limbs one by one.

"I had so much more strength yesterday. I shouldn't have tried to crawl along the floor like that," he mumbled to himself. His left leg was still completely unresponsive and he ignored the worry that causing by flexing his right leg every thirty seconds. His breathing returned to normal and the feelings were ebbing away by the time he got to trying to figure out a way to flex his back without looking like a fish trying to run laps on land. Someone knocked on the door and opened without waiting for a reply. It was Danielle holding what seemed like… _No way_.

"Snuck this in for you," she said, turning on a little lamp that was in her hand. Danny teared up and Danielle startled. "Ah, don't cry, I thought these were your favorite." Danny sniffled.

"I just haven't seen one of those in so long." Danielle shrugged uncomfortably and sat him up on the pillows.

"Nice clothes," she said and handed him the item. When he didn't move to touch it, she furrowed her brows. "If you don't like it you can tell me, you know." Danny chuckled nervously.

"I used up all my energy being stupid." Danielle raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think to use the button and wore myself out trying to do everything myself," Danny explained. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Of course you would," she whispered to herself. "Well, I guess I'll feed this to you. Please don't make it weird by accidentally chewing on the wrapper." Danny smiled weakly.

"It happens at least once every time you try to eat one of these things," he pointed out, and Danielle ignored him in favor of breaking apart the ghost-shaped caramel filled cookies. The chocolate icing seemed to have crystallized in production, but really, the feelings of biting into grains of pure sugar is the true and beautiful experience of an Amity Park cookie. Inevitably Danielle ended up spending two whole minutes clearing a chunk of tissue paper and plastic wrapping from the gooey goodness, but that was okay with both of them. Danny was teary eyed the entire time and Danielle had to ask more than once if he had developed an allergy or was choking. In an eternity yet no time at all, the monstrous cookie was gone with only sticky hands and a sticky face to verify that it existed at some point. Danielle was trying to lick off the last bits of caramel on the wrapper, and Danny laughed. "You can thank me for that. I do it all the time too." Danielle peeled a piece of sugary tissue paper off her tongue and shuddered in delight and slight disgust the the sugar content.

"I can't decide if the best or worst part is the sugar grains crunching when you get to the caramel," Danielle said mostly to herself.

"Can any of us really?" Danny joked. Danielle flicked his forehead.

"You do know that you don't have to force yourself to bounce back immediately, right? Everyone's taking a healing period in more than just a physical way." Danielle threw away the wrapper and was now trying to clean her hands with a moist wipe. She then wiped Danny's face. "Oh, for the muscle weakness, contract them for a few seconds every couple of minutes and then you'll probably get a little stronger."

"Already doing that, but thanks." Danny yawned.

"Just sleep first, Dad. Remember the button exists. I swear…" Danny imagined himself ruffling Danielle's hair and smiled softly. "See you later. I need to sleep for a few, too." The lights were off again, but Danielle left the little lamp by Danny's cot.

Danny's workout routine was an uneventful and anticlimactic one: clench.

He was currently trying to do this, body stiffening and unstiffening throughout the night limb by limb once he realized he couldn't sleep more than the three hours he had been blessed with. When he wasn't cursing both himself and Terra out for his current situation or burying the realization he was homesick and also on the verge of a breakdown, he was thinking about how badly he wanted to sit up and do something more interesting.

At some point, he had fallen asleep again and he when he woke up he tested his luck by sitting up. Surprisingly, he was able to shuffle against the bed head before his shoulders and back gave out.

He couldn't help but feel obscenely proud about himself.

Even if standing up and drying his own hair wouldn't happen for a long while.

* * *

You go, Danny! But don't get yourself stuck on the floor when you need to use the bathroom. All the determination, none of the wit in this chapter.  
Gosh I'm so tired.

Follow, favorite, review, or even message me if you wish!

 **Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew** , I don't think I've ever blushed like this before, so thank you. Hope this chapter was worth the wait!  
 **Eclipse** , aw thank you! I'm really happy you enjoy my writing beyond words (I can't express my gratitude in words, either so we're even here)  
 **Spoopy Astro** , you are completely right. Dani needs that sugar. Your review made my day!

Love y'all and see y'all all around next chapter! :)  
(a lil nervous since I'm seeing the doctor on Tuesday so wish me luck lol)


	34. Chapter 34- Still Here, BB

Happy New Year!  
Not my best work, but I needed to post _something_ and it would be uncharacteristic of _Encounter_ to brush emotional issues under the rug.  
Enjoy! Next chapter will advance the plot more.

Okay so I realized I accidentally published chapter 33 _twice_ and I'm super sorry but I fixed it now!

* * *

Danny opened his eyes. The stiffness in his neck was particularly particularly painful (the crushing numbness felt like a blessing now), probably a result of falling asleep after sitting up without support. He squeezed his eyes shut and stretched, ignoring the agony of his arms at going slightly off the cot surface. Danny sighed.

And then nearly jumped out of his skin. A green-skinned boy was dozing off with his head at the edge of the cot just an inch from Danny's body. Danny let it register that it was Beast Boy. A relieved breath escaped him and he poked Beast Boy's head. The shapeshifter blinked sluggishly before looking up at the awake and moving Danny. He grinned large and wide.

"Danny!" Beast Boy cheered, and Danny nodded. Beast Boy smiled with furrowed eyebrows. "How're you doing? No IV, I see." He glanced at the turned off heart monitor, as if his gaze would make it attach to Danny again. Danny followed his gaze.

"I'm alive— well, half alive anyway— no heart monitor required to see that. I'm fine." Beast Boy smiled sheepishly at Danny's response.

"And bandages?" He asked curiously, tugging at the cot sheets. Danny thought about the khakis (and his leg) and held onto the sheets tightly.

"I'm good. The only thing is my left leg, and even then it's scabbed over pretty well, so I have no worries about that." Beast Boy still looked nervous but shrugged it off as best as he could with a laid back grin. Danny shakily wrung his hands, as his neck was too far away to scratch, and avoided eye contact. He coughed. "Uh… if you don't feel well, you can tell me, y'know." Beast Boy shook his head.

"I'm fine." The silence hung over them like a stuffy veil with linen going down their airways. Beast Boy stood up abruptly.

"Well, I'll get some water and the crackers Dani got earlier. Just wait here." He was gone before Danny could respond.

* * *

Beast Boy shuffled nervously as he got the water and crackers. He knew it was irrational, but the thought of Danny falling apart and dying if he took his eyes of the half ghost for even one moment kept filling his mind. The forced grin wavered and Beast Boy caught himself biting his lip. He saw movement in the corner of his eye and turned to see Raven 'casually' peering over her shoulder every few seconds. Beast Boy realized she was repeatedly checking up on Dani, who was currently playing Solitaire and humming to herself. Raven dropped the box of tea bags and tensed. Beast Boy picked it up for her.

"Hey," he said. Raven took the box from his hands and stumbled back.

"Not in the mood for a bad joke," she answered out of habit. Beast Boy shrugged. She peered over her shoulder just one more time to make sure that the actual Dani was still sitting there, flipping cards over and humming absently. "So, you're getting stuff for yourself or for Danny?" She asked in her typical monotone, skirting around him and keeping her eyes on the kettle instead of Dani. Beast boy smiled softly.

"Both, actually. Want to go and say hi?" Raven looked around him for a split second and shook her head.

"She's not going anywhere, you know," he offered. Raven grit her teeth.

"Neither is Danny so I don't know why you always want someone to check up on him," she snapped before breathing out quietly. "...I need space." Raven poured the hot water into a mug and dipped the tea into it. Despite her words, she walked over to Dani and sat on the ground near the younger halfa. Beast Boy looked up in the general direction of the Infirmary before beginning his climb.

Maybe he was a little more nervous than he thought he was.

* * *

Danny drummed his finger against the cot and removed the sheets. He propelled himself to sit at the edge of the cot with his legs hanging off. He tuned out the rational part of him saying that walking was too ambitious at the moment and sprung himself off the cot. His right leg failed him and lost balance, and his left leg remained stiff as he leaned forward, and the only thing he could do was grab onto the stool. They both teetered as he fell into a kneel and tried pulling himself up. Instead, he kept sliding down.

 _Well._

The Infirmary door clattered and Beast Boy jumped over the cot and looked over Danny.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Danny gave a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, but I think I should go back to the cot. Lemme just—"

"I'm carrying you." Danny looked up and realized Beast Boy was completely serious. Danny landed on the cot and a water bottle rolled on the floor from Beast Boy's sudden movement.

"And I thought i was the impulsive one," Beast Boy sighed. Danny bit his lip.

"Whoops?" Beast Boy didn't smile. Danny tried to help in getting himself back onto the cot, but Beast Boy made sure Danny was secure without aid. Beast Boy dropped the crackers on Danny's lap and looked around for some of the milder painkillers. Danny painstakingly nibbled to the best of his ability, which wasn't much considering his energy crash. Beast Boy handed over the medicine with the frown still set on his face. "Sorry for worrying you," Danny said suddenly, and that seemed to chip away at the stony face Beast Boy had because his shoulders sagged and he looked like he'd aged years since the last time they saw each other.

"I'd say it's not your fault, but you flung yourself off the bed so…" Beast Boy said, then focused on his shoes and tried to keep his hands still. It wasn't working, because Danny's eyes were focused on Beast Boy's nervous tics. They both looked each other in the eyes and promptly looked away as soon as possible. "..."

"Sorry for worrying you," Danny mumbled abruptly. Beast Boy didn't answer, but Danny felt the listening stare anyway. "I just hate not being able to _do_ anything." Danny tried to shuffle up the cot but thought better of it and let himself recline against the wall. "I couldn't help fight Terra, I can't even stand up so I can't _help_ with anything and that just frustrates me. I want to be able to walk by myself so you guys can focus on protecting the city."

The silence hung over them once again and Danny thought they might just suffocate.

"It's irrational, but I keep thinking you're still dying if I don't check up on you and make sure you're awake and solid." Beast Boy shifted from his spot so he could swing his legs. "Imagine worrying about a ghost pulling a disappearing act." Only Beast Boy laughed at his own joke. Danny wrung his hands again.

"Sorry about that. I panicked." Danny closed his eyes. "Sorry about Terra, too."

"Not your fault." Beast Boy wiped his eyes despite having no tears. "I was naive—"

"Beast Boy—"

"And you were right, and we didn't trust you—"

"Beast Boy, stop talking." Beast Boy complied. Danny shrugged.

"She acted real nice and looked honest when she talked to you. Even I started trusting her a little before she and that guy… Slade, almost… Well, before she got me stuck in an infirmary for actual physical injuries." Danny tested his luck by reaching out to ruffle Beast Boy's hair. His hand plopped on Beast Boy's knee instead. "How's everyone? I haven't seen Starfire and Cyborg in a while."

"They're fine. I think. No one's injured anymore, expect for you and Raven's scrapes on her knees." Danny nodded, now tired. He felt absolutely drained. Beast Boy kept talking, slightly oblivious to his friend's dozing off. Upon noticing, he chuckled to himself and kept watching him silently.

So maybe Danny wouldn't disappear if he looked away. Wouldn't stop Beast Boy from checking in.

Dani had popped in at some point to also look over Danny, and Raven followed like a shadow. Beast Boy gave a pitiful glance at Raven.

They were closer than they thought if the Phantom pair was affecting them the same way. Beast Boy almost chortled at his train of thought before he slid off the stool so Dani could sit and told Raven it might be best to leave the two alone. She seemed unhappy at the suggestion, but complied, and the two walked down the hall and to the stairs without much conversation.

"Those two are so stupid," Beast Boy said quietly. Raven raised a single eyebrow. She was about to tell him it was ironic for him to call someone stupid, but he talked over the sound of Raven's inhale to clarify. "I mean, they're impulsive and seem to think that won't bother anyone. It's like it doesn't click in that we care, a lot." Raven shrugged.

"Hero complex."

"Yeah, I guess." The stairs were long and quiet, and Beast Boy knew Raven hadn't flown past him because she probably wanted to say something. 'What's wrong?" He asked, but it sounded more like a sentence. Raven stopped walking and Beast Boy turned to face her.

"Sorry I snapped," she said. "You were right; they won't disappear, and I know you were just trying to be nice about it." Beast Boy shrugged.

"Doesn't stop the feeling, does it?" He said with a flat laugh. Raven glared at him but there was no heat behind her eyes.

"It really doesn't. You're right, they're really stupid, but I guess that's why we're here." She then paused. "But you two are equally dumb, so I guess you idiot-proof each other."

"Hey!" Beast Boy huffed out, but he was laughing. The two continued their walk peacefully.

* * *

My wrist is better now with a little pain now and then but like, I'm always straining _something_ so I'm not too worried?  
Would've posted sooner but the words just weren't coming out. It's why I didn't want to stop updates because then that feeling would snowball but at least something is out and published!  
I'm just happy I can continue sharing this story.

Follow, favorite, and review to your heart's content! See you next chapter with much love!


	35. Chapter 35- Aftershock(2) & Ectosignals

Frazzled, but at least it's here!  
Enjoy!

* * *

Invisible green eyes were kept on Terra as she hovered through the city and past the bank. Dani trailed behind Terra, just away enough that the temperature change wouldn't alert her. Terra stopped while she gazed at the Tower and Raven made her signal: a few dark, dancing shadows of snakes on the pavement

"We did it," Terra said flatly, "They're really gone."

Black magic wrapped around the robot nearest to Terra and Dani possessed the one next to it. The other two exploded and the shock sent Terra flying into the cold, unforgiving gravel. The robot Dani was possessing fell apart from the inside and she tossed the metal at Terra. She dodged it by rolling out of the way. She shakily tried to rise to her knees as Dani joined the Titans in the fog.

"I don't—" Terra began, before recoiling at the outline of Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. " _No_! I destroyed you! You're all…" She paused before her hand and eye turned yellow. The street cracked as chunks of it turned into projectile weapons only to hit a demolished car. Footsteps danced around her and she turned around in a dizzying attempt to track them down. The air grew cold as slightly luminescent frost plastered her boot to the street. A heavy punch in the back pushed Terra into the ground with a grunt of pain. Just as she stood up, a hot blast of green energy rolling with anger hit her. A shiver went up her spine as a cold green ectobeam hit her back mercilessly. When Terra tried to levitate herself off to safety on a rock another green blast hit the pedestal and she went crashing down. A humming green forcefield encased her wrists to the floor when she tried to balance herself in the fall which led to her slamming her chin against the concrete. Small droplets of blood went down her neck and onto the floor.

The inertia of Terra's desperate tugging carried her to the floor again when the forcefield disappeared abruptly. She raised up rocks just in time to avoid small bombs but a blue beam hit her shoulder almost immediately after. She lay motionless, breathing shallowly.

An invisible weight set itself upon her head, putting more and more pressure the more Terra tried to stand. Terra pushed it off forcefully after a few seconds and Dani dropped her invisibility as her heels skid on the cracked ground. The half ghost gave a cold green scowl as she made herself invisible again and shot off into the sky.

Terra avoided Cyborg before a massive raven made of dark energy grabbed her in its talons. Her attempt to shove it away with a rock pillar ended with her being trapped in Beast Boy's grip instead. She made a move to catch herself before hitting the ground but small hands caught her by the ankles and hurled her into another hit by Cyborg.

Beast Boy growled and crawled up to Terra. She cowered.

"Beast Boy! Beast Boy!" She sounded scared at his lack of answer. "Stop! Aren't you even gonna talk to me?" Dani held back a hateful giggle. She settled for frosting the back of Terra's neck instead.

"There's nothing left to say," Cyborg said. The other Titans stepped in among the fog just close enough for Terra and Dani to see their outlines.

"You attempted to annihilate us," Starfire stated. Terra flinched and Dani made a fist to keep herself from attacking the girl.

"Did you think we wouldn't take it personally?" Raven spat. Dani gave a quick glance of concern in Raven's general foggy direction before focusing her gaze on Terra's shivering form.

"It's over, Terra," Robin said. Dani spotted Terra's attempt to squirm.

A layer of ice around the boot again to avoid an escape. "You're not as conceited as to think we'd welcome you back with open arms, right?" Dani's disembodied voice cooed out, the anger dripping from her tone. Terra looked around wildly. Dani scoffed and sent out a duplicate to turn visible for just a second in front of Terra's eyes, who yelped in fear.

"But you— I saw you die!" Terra exclaimed. Dani flinched quietly. Raven's silhouette did, too. Before anyone could respond, Terra had hurled herself into the air past Dani's cold aura with the rock, disappearing into the fog. Dani's feet touched the ground and she became visible, scowling at the sky. The Titans stepped close to her to look at the sky, too.

"She seems quite scared," Starfire said to herself softly.

"Scared isn't the same as sorry," Raven replied. Dani stepped closer to her.

"I don't care how she feels," Robin said harshly, "Terra's a dangerous criminal and she has to be stopped."

"She will be," Beast Boy promised. "I'm going to make _sure_ of it." Cyborg's wrist beeped violently as if on cue.

"'Got a lock," Cyborg said. "She's heading east."

* * *

Danny would be dishonest if he said trying to practice his walking was not grueling. Sure, the Titans (Beast Boy) had (worriedly) dropped him off in a wheelchair when they made their plan to take down Terra so he could get around without injuring himself, but Danny Fenton never learned self-preservation and he was determined to walk. He would have been fine if it weren't for "time out" stopping his plans to use the door swinging open as an aid to get to the sink. Danny tumbled to the ground with a noise trapped at the back of his throat and a chuckle from the Master of Time. A groan bubbled within Danny's chest as he tried to sit up and glare at the ghost who had caused his predicament. Before he could in any complaint, Clockwork shifted into an old man and cleared his throat.

"I hope your recovery has been swell," Clockwork began. Danny resisted the urge to raise a brow. "I brought these for you." Danny processed the forearm crutches only after they were already in his lap. "They are already adjusted to your height. Do you remember how to use them, Daniel?" Danny leaned heavily against the wall to support himself after Clockwork helped him stand up. Danny put his arms through the loops and tightened his grip around the support.

"Kinda? Is this like the other crutches from when I broke my leg?" Clockwork chuckled at the question and the heat rose to Danny's cheeks before the boy tested out how much weight he needed to put on the crutches and swung his way forwards. "Wait, are these permanent?"

"Depends. Time is not direct," Clockwork reminded. Danny kept a groan in his chest. Still, he practiced his way around the room. "Daniel," Clockwork began. Danny's head swiveled and he almost lost his balance turning to face the ghost. "You need to step up to a grand task today." Danny paled, making his faint reckless stand out.

"Why?" Clockwork shifted to a middle aged man.

"Today, Tara will instigate a volcano in an effort to save the Titans and herself." Danny squinted suspiciously. "However, she will be weakened. You will have to use your power to its full ability." Danny almost fell despite the crutches. "You will have to keep calm—"

"I can't!" Danny yelled. Clockwork shifted into a toddler, sighing to himself softly.

"Daniel, you need to breathe. You are capable of doing this."

"What if I lose control?" Clockwork smiled sadly.

"Time is not linear applies both ways, but you are more capable than you think." Danny's hands shook on the crutches. "Time in!" The door finished swinging open from the other side of the room and hit the wall. Clockwork was gone, and Danny was trying to control his breathing. He looked out the covered window to where Jump City would be. With a deep breath and a squaring of his shoulder, Danny made his decision and aimed his crutches towards his destination.

* * *

Cyborg punched Terra a few feet back the moment she stepped out of the alleyway and blocked her heavy stone. Raven caught it and hurled it back at her, hitting Terra in the chest and breaking on impact. Terra caught the debris to make a platform for herself. She jumped off the rock just as Starfire blasted it to pieces and tried to make a smooth landing. At last second, Dani made an unforgiving electric net that caught Terra by the foot and froze her for a few seconds; just long enough for an ectoblast to hit her in the shoulders painfully before the net disappeared. Terra aimed to make a platform again but Robin caught her with a grappling hook and she tumbled to the ground. Just as she made a move to attack Robin Starfire shot at her which broke the girl's concentration. Dani held Robin by the arm to help him stand and he nodded at her. When the two looked back, Cyborg's arm-cannon had hit Terra and she skid painfully on the broken street.

A bus wrapped in dark energy fell on Terra, but the moment Raven lowered her hands Terra slipped out from under the ground to escape. She avoided Beast Boy who was flying through the air but collided against a green forcefield in the process. The impact made her fall to the ground, and Dani's hands shook with the effort of creating several forcefields for Terra to hit on her way down. A few seconds after a hit to the head Terra regained balance and attempted to fly off again. Starfire shot after her and Terra struggled avoiding the hits. She screamed something about Slade and Dani started to roll her eyes when an orb of electricity caught her eye. Voltage and the other two decoys from when Terra tried to kill the were twitching in place. Dani dropped to her feet beside Cyborg.

They started merging together and Dani looked away, erasing her mind of her failed siblings. "They can do that?" She asked instead.

"Apparently," Beast Boy mumbled. The combined product was groaning in pain.

"And I thought they were ugly before," Cyborg said to himself.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted. Dani squinted at the creature before shuddering and forcing herself to move behind the team. The creature's hit to the pavement sent Cyborg back before Dani caught him and suspended him in the air. Bombs went off in its face. Dani dropped Cyborg and blinked to snap out of her trance. But it just kept screaming in pain and Dani wanted nothing more than to cover her ears.

She froze its mouth instead, fingers shaking with the effort as the thing in front of them cried to cry in agony. It sent out electric appendages to Robin and she phased him out before he could get hurt. Unfortunately, her ankle got trapped in the process and she shrieked when the electricity went through her. The ice broke and it screamed in tune with her before letting her go. Dani tumbled to the floor.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted. A car hit the pained amalgamation. Dani tried to drown out its screams as Raven rushed to her and helped her stand up. When pain shot up her ankle she encased it in ice. It throbbed slightly, but it didn't feel sprained or broken. The two girls exchanged pained smiles before letting each other go to keep fighting. The creature laid still before standing up in anger. The two stumbled back as Starfire flew through the creature with a powerful punch. It staggered backwards as Starfire glared at it. It hit Starfire just as Cyborg hit it, and it attempted to trap Cyborg when Dani encased the half robot in a forcefield that caused the creature to recoil in pain.

A robot stumbled its way down the street towards Cyborg and her ears rung when she moved to help so she shook her head.

Dani focused her gaze back to the creature as Raven shot at it and Starfire followed suit. It fell to its knees and Dani just wanted to stop the agonizing moans and— She shut her eyes tight.

When she opened them, the creature was encased in thick ice, green energy radiating from it. It was quiet.

Until the laser started aiming at the Titans and she threw up a forcefield around them as a group. The robots responsible for the lasers jumped over the ice cube that was their previous battle. Dani groaned.

"Oh, come _on_ ," she grumbled, lighting her fists up a vibrant green. She huddled in close with the Titans back to back as a circle. Cyborg joined them without Beast Boy. She cursed again to herself quietly. Things were not going to the original plan. Dani let the energy dissipate from her hands. The Titans were not attacking and were letting the enemy closing in. If they had a plan, she wasn't going to ruin it.

"Raven, now!" Robin threw something in the air and Raven immediately encased them with her magic. Dani anxiously bit her lip and shuffled closer to Raven. When the forcefield went down the creature had broken free of the ice and was charging towards them. Raven launched a bus at it and the Titans coordinated attacks. Dani encased its feet in a forcefield as Robin planted a bomb on its back. Robin jumped off it and Dani expanded the forcefield to cover its entire body. The bomb went off and a few parts of it splattered on Dani's forcefield, which dissipated just as the creature fell, unconscious. Dani stumbled into Robin's arms. Her fingers still felt the impact of the bomb in a tingling way.

"We're gonna need a bigger jail," Raven said. Dani held back a chortle.

"Where is Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, voice thick with concern for her green friend. Robin looked into his communicator.

"Five kilometers east and 800 meters below the surface." Dani held back a swear.

"We need to track him down. He's probably trying to take terra down alone," Dani said as she stood up shakily. No one argued, even though Raven's hands twitched in temptation to grab the younger Phantom and leave her at the Tower.

They began their chase.

* * *

Using the crutches to go down the stairs was a pain, and Danny eventually settled for holding the crutches tightly in one hand and sliding down the stair rails like he would in school when the teachers weren't looking. He lost control towards the end though and hit the bottom floor with a groan of pain. He found the center of the room and used his crutches to make it. With a deep breath, he sat on the floor and tried to relax his body.

 _I'm going ghost_. The rings washed over his body leaving him cold and humming nervously. With his hands flat against the floor and his weight on his ankles, Danny let the energy flow out as strongly as he could while still feeling in control. His vision turned fully green and he tried to hold down the panic by squeezing his eyes shut.

* * *

 _Shit, shit, shit_. Dani paused her flight abruptly, almost tumbling forwards with her own force. Beast Boy was stuck under some rocks by his leg and Terra was hovering a sharp rock over him. Dani's breath caught in her throat. She stumbled back and landed on the ground before forcing herself to make her hands stop shaking and keep them glowing. Robin swept down first, screaming for it to stop.

"Strike apprentice, now!" Slade yelled. That made Dani move again. She kicked herself off the ground and followed with a worried frown on her face no matter how blank she tried to make her expression. Terra stood still as Robin landed.

"Terra, no!" Robin shrieked. If his voice wavered, no one noticed or mentioned. Terra's dilated gaze focused on each of the Titans and then on Dani.

"It'll be the last thing you ever do," Raven threatened, her hands glowing with her dark energy. Danu kept her own hands glowing steadily and pointed directly at Terra's head.

"I gave you an order," Slade said menacingly. "Do it!" Terra's hands shook with the effort of keeping them in place. Dani gulped.

"Please Terra, no!" Starfire cried out. Dani's words were trapped in her throat. She was aware of every little movement Terra made and every miniscule change in Beast Boy's expression.

"Don't do it; _don't do it!_ " Cyborg's command sounded at the edge of panic.

"Please, don't…" Dani said quietly. She felt like the walls were closing in the longer she looked at the mess before her. "Come on, Terra, this isn't what you want," Dani's voice blended with everyone else's and she wasn't quite sure if she was even talking anymore. Beast Boy said something to Terra that Dani couldn't hear over her humming core freezing her from the chest outwards. ( _Frost was forming on the floor near her feet, not that she could really focus on that_.)

Terra screamed and flung her fist outward. Dani barely had enough time to stop her own blast from going off when she saw who the weapon was being hurled at. Slade. Dani fell into place next to the Titans as they witnessed the battle, all too shocked to do much outside of stare. On a deep level they understood this was not their fight, either. Cyborg got the rock off of Beast Boy's leg and Dani hovered over to provide a cold compress with her hands. Beast Boy shuddered at the temperature. They glanced over to see Slade fall over into the abyss and Terra looking down to track down the man when—

Maybe it was her or Beast Boy or Starfire who screamed, but the result was the same: Terra was too off guard to avoid the bo staff aimed right to her torso. It went clean through her and she stumbled. Blood spilled. Slade held the now limp girl by the neck and tightened his grip only for Terra's eyes to open a pure yellow. "You can't control me anymore!" The air itself was glowing gold and Dani had to cover her eyes. When her eyes opened again, Slade was gone and Terra was collapsed on her rocky platform. Lava erupted as Terra groaned in pain with only wet coughs to interrupt.

"Terra's power! It's triggered a volcano!" Robin stared at his team and Dani looked at her gloved hands. Maybe…

"Big enough to take out the whole city," Cyborg said after looking at his mechanical arm, "and way too big to stop!" Raven's forcefield snapped Dani out of her thoughts.

"We have to get out of here," Raven said. Her voice was on edge. The Titans started running out, with Dani and Beast Boy staying behind to look at Terra. Beast Boy caught the bleeding girl and Dani tried to assess the damage.

"Terra, c'mon, we have to go!" Beast Boy said, nudging her. Dani moved to help in case Terra was too heavy. They both stopped when Terra spoke up.

"I have to stay." Terra's voice was soft and pained yet determined. Beast Boy held her up when she tried to look him in the eye.

"No," he said quietly. Terra shook her head.

"I'm the only one who can stop this." Terra pointed at the bubbling lava with a bloody hand and Dani made a forcefield when one of the bubbles threatened to hit them. It burned immediately and Dani cursed loudly as she fell to one knee. Her ice core wasn't meant for this. Terra glanced at Dani as if she was her evidence.

"You can't!" Beast Boy yelled. "It's too late," he added sadly. Terra smudged her blood on her face pushing her blonde locks back with a pained smile.

"It's never too late," she quoted. The two went in for a hug and Terra nodded at Dani to hold Beast Boy back when they let go of each other. "You were the best friend I ever," Terra coughed in pain as she stepped back onto her platform, "I ever had. Thank you." Dani kept Beast Boy in a half hug as Terra split the rocks to carry the two to safety. The Titans were waiting for them and with a final glance to Terra they all ran away from the disaster. All they could do now was hope.

* * *

The power spilled out of Danny like a full glass having ice cubes thrown into it despite the fact the water falling out of the cup. His eyes felt completely green and it took all his concentration to stop shaking from his own power. It felt like he was going all through the tarnished city and feeling the pain and hope in it with his ecto signature. He found something that felt similar to himself and channeled into it. All he could do was hope that they would use his power to help the city.

* * *

The earth was still shaking and heating up, struggling against Terra's will to keep it together when green infiltrated the air the team had just stepped out into. Raven gave Dani a questioning look, the latter of whom raised her hands in a show of innocence. A wave of green hit her and Dani felt so peaceful and green, hair floating up in a bubble of no gravity as she pointed to the ground. The green channeled into her and Raven kept herself from touching the half ghost when the greenish ice seeped into the ground. Forcefields were keeping the top of the city in place. It couldn't have been more than three minutes when the ordeal was over and Dani turned human with a faint groan. Raven caught her immediately. The younger of the two was still in a sort of trance with her eyes still holding a little bit of green in them when they opened tiredly. There were questions, but the city was stable and they wanted to make sure the tower was intact. Beast Boy carried Dani as a pterodactyl through as if she was nothing while the girl regained strength.

He almost dropped Dani and fell when the Tower came into sight. It held a slightly green hue and seemed to hum with power. That woke Dani up from his talons and she blinked tiredly. She transformed without noticing and stared deep into the tower.

"We need to go in there," she mumbled. A part of her wondered if she was even coherent with her words, but they started flying towards the Tower anyway.

The air was powerful.

* * *

Danny felt his power hang around the air and ring in his ears as he turned back into his human form and laid on the ground. He wasn't hurt or tired per say, just… mellow, he supposed, sucking in air when the doors to the Tower opened and a cacophony of voices and footsteps filled the room. He felt pain now. Someone shook his shoulder and a reflection of his power hummed near him. He opened his eyes. Beast Boy seemed worried and Danny grinned tiredly. A glance at the humming showed Danielle looking just as chilled out as himself. Somewhere in the back of his mind it clicked in that the entity he'd channeled his power through was probably her, and that Clockwork was right as always. The rest of his mind was focused on nothing in particular when something sprung up.

"Where's Terra?" A pained silence surrounded the room and Beast Boy's expression of concern turned to sadness as Danny forced himself to sit up and not lean against Beast Boy.

"She's gone," Raven spoke up first. Danny flinched. "But thanks to her efforts, the city is safe." Danny nodded along. Danny used the crutches to stand up and stared at all the mourning Titans. He bit his lip.

"We should make the announcement that Jump City is safe again. Do something for Terra, too." The team nodded solemnly. Beast Boy turned his head away to cover small tears and Robin closed his eyes to think about how to resolve Jump City's problems.

* * *

Dani held her father up as the team hobbled over to the last place they saw Terra. Beast Boy would have helped out but the plaque in his hands was heavy. It was a harsh trek downwards without stairs and when one of the people can't walk well without assistance considering crutches were not friendly with steep uneven surfaces, but they made it down soon enough. Tears filled Dani's eyes immediately and she looked away with a quiet sniffle.

"Her name was Terra," Beast Boy began, and Dani's ears rang immediately as she focused her gaze on the ground. Regardless, tears fell and her shoulder shook. Danny tried his best to rub her back while keeping balance. The rest of it was a blur until there were already flowers laid on the statue of Terra's last moments: the hole on her side still looking like it was dripping despite being granite, hair stiff in the wind, and arms wide open. It hurt to look at. Still, Dani forced herself to pay attention when Beast Boy put down the plaque and mumbled that he'd never forget her. Danny wobbled over to give a one-armed hug to Beast Boy while still ruffling his daughter's hair. The halfa pair stayed behind for a few seconds to regain balance and look at Terra's plaque, avoiding the blank gaze of the deceased statue.

 _Terra_ _  
A Teen Titan  
A True Friend_

* * *

I love incorporating the canons but it's also hard trying to change events so they are not simple extra baggage tagging along. I hope I did a good job. Even though there's so many line breaks due to chapter structure *sigh*.  
Follow, favorite, review, IM, scream, whatever works for you!  
Love y'all and see you around!


	36. Chapter 36- Ending and Reunions

We've done it! We've reached the end!  
Enjoy!

* * *

Danny woke up to see the faintest rays of the gray sun and hear Beast Boy's loud snoring. He loved taking up the offer to be Beast Boy's roommate, but the green boy had an affinity for saying and making strange noises in his sleep. He knew he wouldn't be able to return to the inky abyss of sleep again even if he wanted to considering his increasing awareness of how scratchy the sheet actually was the longer he laid on it and tried to relax. Instead, he sighed and sat up as quietly as he could, grabbing his crutches and making it to the bathroom with barely a sound outside of his crutches softly hitting the floor. Sure, he had been disappointed at Raven's news that his left leg had received nerve damage that not even his fast healing could fix completely, meaning he was stuck with the pain and hobbling, but at least that meant he had crutches gifted by the Master of Time himself.

Danny carefully put on his shoes after showering and getting dressed— the soft towel was still on his damp locks while he tried to maneuver a way to tie his shoe without hissing from straining his left leg. He decided to leave it untied and gulped when he swung his way past Terra's closed off memorialized room. A yellow ribbon almost taped up the door visually and he had to turn away before the emotions bubbled up.

The waffle in the back of the freezer was soggy upon being warmed up. No one but Raven was up, and Danny knew she was on the roof. He felt uneasy with the quiet and the feeling in his chest that something was wrong. With a resigned sigh, he hugged his crutches and went ghost, sinking through the floors and turning to Jump City. He began his flight. Buying flowers crossed his mind, but he had no money, so he settled for going to a field and picking from daisies to take with him. The beginnings of rocky stairs had been built in the short time the city had restarted its functions and Danny used those to his advantage to slowly make his way down. The end was still too steep, so he hovered down and made sure to not drop the daisies or the crutches. Finally, he was at his destination. He averted his gaze from the statue's blank stare and sighed, sitting at the base of where she stood. Danny took the daisies in his hands and started making something he hadn't done since he was ten: a flower crown. It as sloppy at first, but he slowly got the hang of it. He began to talk.

"Hey," Danny began. The eerie silence of Terra's rocky corpse was his only response. "The city is okay now. Slade is gone. You did well." He stopped making the chain for a few seconds to breathe out slowly. "I never hated you, and I'm now saying I forgive you, but you made up for most of what you did. I can't use my left leg much now though, so thanks for that Rock Girl. Made me realize I took it for _granite_." He chuckled at his own joke before sighing. "If, when… we both know it's 'if,' you were realistic about stuff like that," Danny noted with resignation, "you come back, I hope you either don't remember this conversation or you pretend you don't, because I really need to get this off my chest." The daisy chain weaving resumed, albeit slowly, as Danny tried to think.

"Listen," he mumbled, messing with the leaves of one unfortunate daisy to short to weave without the chain-become-crown-become-necklace falling apart, "I know we were never really close, which probably makes what I'm about to say so much easier to spit out. I always thought I'd tell Beast Boy first but I'm just so scared of what he'll think," Danny was rambling now and he knew it, frown deepening with every word he said. "The two of us were distant even when you became a Titan. I was jealous because they trusted you so easily." Against his better judgement, he turned to look at the dried granite blood on her side. "Guess we both got screwed over because of that." Danny leaned against the thin leg of Terra's last moments.

"I…" The tears built up in his eyes and he squeezed them shut. "Damnit. I didn't come here to cry," the silence felt judgmental yet indifferent and he was only half grateful for that. "I was in a pretty bad place before I met the Titans. Literally and figuratively. I don't know. Try being a tortured experiment for… time stopped existing in my mind after a while, actually." He was sobbing quietly now, like something had opened and was pouring out all at once. "And after a while it blurred together and that's awful." Danny finished off the daisy necklace and put it aside. He wasn't going to break it by accident. He owed his listener at least that much. "I kept being called a weapon and treated like one. Hurt like hell. But I'm better now. Yeah, I'm better." He wiped his face and smiled softly. "Beast Boy is something else we have in common. I don't know how he does it." His smile became fond. "Hey, Terra?" Silence. "Thanks for listening to me. Here, I made this for you." He put the flower necklace around her stony head. It caught between her hair and chest, but it was close enough. Danny leaned on his left crutch to make something with his ice. He settled for an icy pattern around her feet and nodded at his work. "I need to get back to the tower before they all freak out. We miss you," Danny started to make his way towards the half-done stairs, "goodbye Terra." And he was gone, leaving the statue with her plaque and flower crown behind for the time being.

Danny got back just as Beast Boy woke up and greeting him warmly. The weight was off his chest and maybe one day he'd tell Beast Boy, too. But in the meantime, he'd just remind his new roommate to make his bed in the morning and that he didn't have to make jokes if he felt bad.

* * *

Dani felt cold. Tucker and Sam were raving about the large ectosignal off California that was definitely Danny's, it matched up perfectly. Danny's signature was different enough to Dani's that she couldn't cover for him. And it was the anniversary of his original disappearance. The Boo-merang was supposed to make a meek throw and fall to the ground next to the Specter Speeder as always. Tucker and Sam stood side by side, gazes downcast. Valerie tried to stand strong and keep her shaking hands to herself. Dani bit her lip anxiously and willed the Boo-merang to give Danny time to prepare himself, but Jazz sadly threw the Boo-merang with her eyes on the ground. But then Tucker gasped and Valerie yelled and both her and Sam looked up to see the Boo-merang flying through the air in a clear direction. It was undeniable now.

Danny was alive and findable. They all went into the Speeder anxiously, Dani trapped with them and no way to warn Danny.

She could only hope her father was ready to face his friends and family.

* * *

Beast Boy had just finished explaining the merits of tofu bacon to Danny, who was drinking his coffee calmly, when the window of the OPS center shattered and rained glass onto the floor. Danny was then met with a solid object to the face and Beast Boy's concerned yell as well as the alarm starting to go off. Then there was more yelling when a loud humming engine entered the scene and opened its doors, and the voices were deeper now but he'd recognize them anywhere—

"What have you done to him?" Sam's demanding voice was shaking as they all prepared to attack Beast Boy and the other Titans that had run down. Danielle was struggling to find a way to hold the entire Amity crew down and the Titans were about to fight when Danny finally found his voice.

"Stop!" Both groups turned to look at him. The tears were in his eyes and he shakily stood up, Beast Boy quick to offer support. Danny shook his head and carefully made his way in between the Amity team and the Titans. "Listen to me," he began, but a crushing him stopped him. And then another, and he had to struggle to keep his balance as both Tucker and Jazz squeezed him tightly like he'd disappear again if they didn't crush him.

"You're alive," Tucker said first, rubbing Danny's back. Jazz was sobbing incoherently into his hair and Danny wished he could return their hug without falling. Sam and Valerie were standing side to side, fists clenched at their sides. Danielle made Tucker and Jazz let go so Danny could breathe. That made way for Sam to stomp up first, anger evident in her features before melting into tears and a punch to Danny's arm. She proceeded to hug him and ruffle his hair, mumbling obscenities about how much she had worried and Danny nuzzled into her neck to comfort her. Finally, Valerie stepped up once the trio had backed off enough. Danny gulped under her intense stare.

"Danny," Valerie said hoarsely. Danny nodded and smiled nervously.

"Yeah, that'd be me," he said tiredly. "Nice haircut." She snorted and flicked his forehead.

"Still the same idiot. Glad you're okay," she said, before looking down at his crutches. "Well, mostly."

"Danny Fenton always bounces back." That prompted another crushing group hug and overlapping sentences. Danielle cleared her throat before joining the hug that had quickly turned into a crying mess. The Titans were huddled together now. Beast Boy seemed exceedingly nervous the more the group ug continued until Danny was let go and Jazz smiled sadly through her bloodshot eyes.

"Come on little brother, let's go home." They walked towards the Specter Speeder only to see Danny wasn't moving. He stared at them quietly with a sad look in his eyes. "Danny? Baby brother?"

"Danny?" Sam and Tucker asked in unison.

"Phantom…Danny," "Valerie prompted. Even Danielle's gaze looked hopeful. Instead, Danny shook his head.

"I'm so happy to see everyone again, but I'm not ready for Amity yet." Sam clenched her fists and Jazz looked on the verge of tears again. "And this is my new home. I'm sorry." Danny turned to face the Titans, who all stood stiffly, including the ever extroverted Starfire. "Titans, meet the Amity crew: Jazz, Sam, Tuck, and Valerie." They all waved awkwardly. "Guys, meet the team: Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy." Beast Boy perked up at the sound of his own name. Jazz sniffled.

"It's okay, Danny, I understand." She sounded sorrowful but her smile was sincere. "You can visit any time… or vice versa." Sam, Tucker, and Valerie agreed albeit reluctantly.

"Hello Danny's Californian family," Tucker joked. Sam snorted at that, and Danny chuckled.

"We were having breakfast," Danny said to his family, before turning to the Titans. "Think we have space for five more?" Robin blinked himself into awareness and nodded. Raven shrugged. Starfire seemed excited. Cyborg smiled, and Beast Boy's grin was so wide Danny couldn't help but smile back. "Beast Boy doesn't eat meat," Sam wiped her tears and smiled, "and Cyborg loves meat." Tucker smirked.

"Man of good taste," was all he said. They all sat together, Danny sandwiched in between Tucker and Beast Boy with Jazz hovering over his shoulder. She passed him a card through her sleeve and Danny looked at it.

' _Dinah Drake. Licensed psychotherapist_.'

"In case you need it," Jazz whispered into his ear. "She tends to help superpowered people, too." Danny nodded and slipped the card into his pocket before smiling at one of Tucker's jokes. "Welcome home." Her voice was warm with the emotions of several years pent up.

"Welcome home," Beast Boy repeated.

"Welcome home," everyone said, and Danny smiled to himself.

 _Thanks_. He really did feel at home and happy. And with time, he'd be okay, too.

* * *

 _Encounter_ is officially over! It's cathartic yet sad to see what has essentially become my baby come to an end. I had fun working on this.  
It was a journey, that's for sure. The story, Danny, and I have all grown, that's for sure. And Danny is on the sure track to recovery now. Proud of him.

Favorite and review, the show's over now folks! Did you have fun following this ride? (Sure hope you did!)

Love ya'll and see you around on a different story *wink, wink* (won't be for a while though so patience please!)


End file.
